


And July

by LycheeSoda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeSoda/pseuds/LycheeSoda





	1. 01.

01.

推开家门，意外的暖意让邕圣祐不禁挑了挑眉。低头看了一眼表，还没有过十二点。这个时间黄旼炫竟比他回来得还要早，也算是罕见。  
“圣祐？”从厨房里走出来的黄旼炫显然也很惊讶。看见邕圣祐呆呆的模样，他又转身回到厨房，多拿了一个玻璃杯出来，倒了温水放在邕圣祐面前，语气一如既往的温和，“今天回来得很早。”  
可邕圣祐没有答话。他皱着眉，死死盯着黄旼炫的脖颈处看。被他瞧得有点不好意思，黄旼炫伸出手，有些不自在地碰了碰那道明显被指甲挂出来的长长伤痕，语气里竟多了些别扭的羞赧：“别看了，一点意外而已。”  
被黄旼炫这么一说，邕圣祐也只能卸下肩膀的力道，不动声色地叹了口气。从茶几下翻出常年放置的医药箱，邕圣祐拿了碘酒棉签出来，招呼黄旼炫在他身边坐下。小心翼翼地把棉签按上黄旼炫的伤口，瞧见他因为疼痛微微蹙起的眉头，邕圣祐半开玩笑地调侃道：“没想到我们皇帝大人也有翻车的一天。”  
黄旼炫没好气地白了邕圣祐一眼，抿着嘴没有出声。  
“还是上次那个女孩子？甩掉了吗？”抽出纸巾帮黄旼炫擦去伤口外的碘酒，邕圣祐漫不经心地问道。  
“嗯。不知道有没有死心，希望别来找你麻烦吧。”黄旼炫回答得很诚实。他定定看了邕圣祐一会儿，突然轻轻笑了起来。对上邕圣祐带了些疑惑的视线，黄旼炫唇角的弧度没有减少半分。他点了点邕圣祐的胸口，“还说我，邕蠢萌。你不是从不让别人在你身上留痕迹的吗。”  
邕圣祐一愣，手掌下意识地贴上心脏，他才后知后觉地想起那只大狗的胡作非为。大概是方才低头的时候被黄旼炫看到了。邕圣祐抿了抿唇，避开黄旼炫的视线转移了话题：“来找我麻烦也没关系，又不是第一次了。”  
“对不起。”黄旼炫干脆地道了歉。他搂住邕圣祐的脖颈，在邕圣祐唇角落下的吻温柔得不像话。嘴唇一点点向下，停在邕圣祐的脉搏处一点点磨蹭，有些尖锐的前牙弄得邕圣祐有点痒。带着些占有欲，却无法让人讨厌，黄旼炫总能精准地把握那个能让他舒适的度。  
半晌，黄旼炫才再次开了口，声音就响在邕圣祐耳边，轻轻的，很柔和：“抛弃一切素养来讲，她真的让我很生气。”  
知道黄旼炫的牙齿一定在自己的侧颈留了印子，邕圣祐却也没推开他。毕竟能让黄旼炫那么生气，那个女孩肯定触犯到了男人的禁忌。他拍了拍黄旼炫的后脑勺询问：“她怎么了？”  
“她抓坏了你送给我的衬衣。”不知道是不是自己的错觉，邕圣祐竟然觉得黄旼炫在撒娇。黄旼炫落下这句话，便抬起头对邕圣祐笑了笑，依旧是邕圣祐最喜欢的那个温润尔雅的笑意，“不说她了。你累了吧？要吃点什么吗？”  
邕圣祐摇摇头：“不了。你不是在减肥吗？我陪你。”  
“不用，你这样过会儿会饿的。”黄旼炫站起身，“吃点夜宵吧，我去给你煮碗面。”说完，他也不再征求邕圣祐的意见，径直走向厨房，完全不去思考邕圣祐会拒绝的可能性。  
而实际上，邕圣祐的确不会拒绝。他的确饿了，现在最想吃的是没营养却味重、可以满足食欲的拉面。黄旼炫永远是那个最了解他的人。  
他摸了摸脖子，手掌却还是抚上心脏的位置。鬼使神差的，脑海里浮现出了姜丹尼尔那双写满震惊与受伤的眸子。  
想他干什么呢，那种纯情的大学生怎么可能接受得了他们这种关系，今天大概是第一次也是最后一次见了。邕圣祐拿起水杯啜了一口，隐隐觉得有点可惜。他决定想想别的，例如那个可怜的女孩子真的跑来找麻烦了该怎么办，过会儿吃饭的时候得找黄旼炫要些信息，有备无患。  
暂时把那位大学生抛到脑后，邕圣祐走进了卧室。黄旼炫大概是一回家就把被抓破的衬衣换了下来，向来爱整洁男人竟然就那样直接把衬衣搭在了椅背上，让人能轻易猜出他的心情有多焦躁。邕圣祐抓起来看了看，领口处果然被抓出了一个不大不小的痕迹，扣子也不见了踪影。也许平常还能勉勉强强地穿，但必然不能再用在正式场合上了。  
“……疯了吧。”邕圣祐喃喃自语，“知道我当时为了买它攒了多久的钱吗？”

 

在酒吧喝到微醺时遇见的男人有一点眼熟。邕圣祐眯着眼睛望向那个男人，没有拒绝男人递过来的那杯酒。  
基本的防备心却还是有的。邕圣祐把酒杯放在一旁，手指磨蹭着杯脚，目光却直勾勾盯着眼前的青年，不动声色地打量起来。  
眼前的人分明有着在流光照耀下显出的三分性感，却也拥有属于男孩的单纯直白。他毫不怯弱地回应着邕圣祐直白的视线，看见邕圣祐没有喝他递过去的酒，甚至有点失落地瘪了瘪嘴。  
邕圣祐被青年那副委屈巴巴的模样逗笑了。他拿起自己的酒杯，另一手把青年刚才送过来的酒推了回去。青年接过，毫不犹豫地喝了下去，嘴里还忍不住小声嘟囔：“我才不会用那些下三滥的手段呢。”  
“那你应该直接让酒保送过来，否则谁能保证没问题？”邕圣祐轻笑出声。他趴在吧台，像只猫似的凑近青年，却依旧狡猾地保有一段距离。离得近了，他才发现青年的眼角缀着一颗痣，在昏暗的光线下让邕圣祐多了种伸手触碰的欲望。可他却很快直起身，唇角勾起一丝弧度，“你其实是第一次来这种地方吧？”  
青年愣了愣，懵懵地眨了眨眼，似乎是在纠结应不应该对邕圣祐说实话。邕圣祐耸耸肩，对不远处相熟的调酒师招了招手。调酒师会意地一笑，很快动作起来。趁着这个间隙，邕圣祐撑着下巴，笑容分毫不减：“其实挺明显的。穿着衬衫感觉不太自在吧？平常应该是穿卫衣那种宽松舒适的衣服比较多。要不要试试粉红色？跟你应该很配。”  
“……真的有那么不搭吗？”大狗狗看上去有些失落。他低头挠乱了自己的头发，再次抬起头时神情里写了些不好意思。他微微侧身向邕圣祐示意了一下正在卡座偷笑着的朋友，刻意凑到邕圣祐耳边低语，“其实是输了真心话大冒险。”  
邕圣祐挑了挑眉。跟他想象中差得不大，毕竟气质可以伪装，眼睛里那股不谙世故却是伪装不出来的。调酒师把酒推给了青年，笑了笑便转身离去。面对青年疑惑的视线，邕圣祐半开玩笑道：“尝尝吧。是甜的，很适合第一次来这种地方的孩子。当然，你也看见了，酒没过我的手。放心喝吧。”  
“……我不是孩子。”嘟囔着抱怨了一句，青年却还是乖乖地抿了一口。跟刚才饮尽酒时悄悄蹙起的眉头不同，这次青年的眼睛亮晶晶的，望着邕圣祐笑得有点傻，“好喝！”  
“那就好。”邕圣祐直起身子，懒懒地活动了一下关节，放弃了逗弄青年，“喝完就回去跟你的朋友交差吧，以后还是少来这种地方比较好。”说完，他挥挥手，打算去寻找下一个目标。  
“圣祐哥等一下！”  
却没想到猝不及防地被那个青年狠狠拽住了手腕。青年的力气比想象中更大，在扣住邕圣祐的瞬间却减轻力道，仿佛害怕把邕圣祐弄疼了似的。邕圣祐扭过头，惊讶地瞪大了眼：“你认识我？那你刚才为什么不说？”  
“对不起，实在找不到时机。”青年抿了抿嘴唇，笑容有些局促，“还有就是……虽然我的确输了真心话大冒险要来跟别人搭讪，但我其实是故意输的。”  
似乎能猜到青年之后要说的话，邕圣祐放松了身体，反而完全转过身直勾勾地望进青年的眼底：“为什么？”  
“因为想要来跟哥搭讪啊。”青年打了个直球。他向前走了一步，拉近了跟邕圣祐之间的距离，“哥，我叫姜丹尼尔。”  
姜丹尼尔……的确是有点耳熟的名字，却想不起来在哪里听过了。但这在邕圣祐眼里并不重要，重要的是此时此刻站在他面前的这个人。邕圣祐伸出没有被姜丹尼尔抓住的那只手，松松地搭在他的肩膀上：“那我们扯平了，我刚才也有句话没有告诉你。”  
“是什么？”  
“你穿衬衫其实特别好看。”勾着姜丹尼尔的脑袋倾向自己，邕圣祐的嘴角挂着一抹势在必得的笑意。他的嘴唇靠在姜丹尼尔耳侧，明明还有一小段距离，呼出的气息却近在咫尺，“我很喜欢。”

 

“……圣祐？圣祐？”迷迷糊糊的，邕圣祐被黄旼炫的声音唤醒。他揉了揉眼睛，只见黄旼炫撑着床板望着他，昏暗的灯光下却也能窥见他的无奈，“怎么就睡着了？拉面煮好了，起来吃点吧。”  
邕圣祐摇了摇头。他发现他怀里还抱着黄旼炫那件衬衫，散发着黄旼炫常用的桃子香氛的味道。他扯了扯黄旼炫的衣袖，黏糊糊的声音是平素不在他人面前展现出的柔软：“我不想吃了，你陪我睡一会儿。”  
“可是你还没有……”  
“我在酒店洗过了。”没有等黄旼炫说完，邕圣祐便一把把黄旼炫拉到床上，半带强硬地把那件十有八九不能再穿的衬衫裹在黄旼炫身上，抱着他不松手。  
果然，黄旼炫只能轻轻叹口气，从自己的衬衫里挣脱出双臂拥住邕圣祐的背脊，仿佛哄小孩似的一下一下轻拍着：“那至少也换一下衣服啊。而且厨房也还没收拾……”  
“我太了解你了，洁癖黄先生，明明只是碗没收吧。”邕圣祐往黄旼炫的怀里钻了钻，嘴却依旧不饶人，“过会儿再收拾也不迟，先陪我。”  
黄旼炫半带惩罚地加了些力道，把邕圣祐的头发揉得乱糟糟的，却真的没再乱动，反而让邕圣祐舒舒服服地靠在自己的怀里。感受着黄旼炫的温柔，邕圣祐忍不住暗暗地想，如果换成其他人，黄旼炫大概不会妥协，毕竟在这个男人心里，没什么能比生活环境的整洁来得更重要。  
他缓慢地闭上了眼，大脑却意外的清醒。

黄旼炫的怀抱很温暖。而几个小时前，他还在被另一个更加灼热的男人亲吻。  
姜丹尼尔浑身上下都染着只属于他那个年纪的热情。即便是唇齿相接时，他的手也牢牢扣住邕圣祐的后颈，像是在桎梏一只不听话的猫，害怕一个不小心、疼爱的野猫就逃跑得不见踪影。  
他可能不太了解邕圣祐。难得遇见这般符合自己口味的男人，邕圣祐并不打算放弃这个机会。他一个翻身跨坐到姜丹尼尔大腿上，因为情欲而有些模糊的双眸让眉眼冷清的男人看上去多了几分飘忽不定。停止腰肢的摆动，他倾身凑近姜丹尼尔，却没有再吻上去，只是呆呆盯着姜丹尼尔眼角缀着的那颗痣看。为之前就有的念头付诸了行动，他伸出手指戳了戳：“长得真好看。”  
姜丹尼尔愣了愣，好一会儿才反应过来邕圣祐在说什么。他用鼻音低低笑了笑，主动向上顶了顶。意料之外的快感让小猫有些不满地挠着姜丹尼尔的背脊，他却仿佛察觉不到疼痛似的，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着邕圣祐的脖颈。他的唇顺着邕圣祐的锁骨一路向下，没有在白净的脖子上咬上一口，却偏偏在胸口下了嘴。  
可过于强烈的攻势让邕圣祐忘记去计较，只能隐隐约约听见姜丹尼尔在他耳边的低喃：“明明是学长的痣最好看。是不是有星星一不小心落在学长身上，才能让你这么闪闪发光？”  
这种时候不适合说这样温情的话语。邕圣祐凑过去堵住了姜丹尼尔的嘴，不愿给此刻的放纵增加太多的意外。  
可他忘记了，有时候他也应该克制一下自己的好奇心。  
“你刚刚叫我学长了吧？我们一个大学的？”一切结束之后，邕圣祐问得漫不经心，却不想抬起头对上的却是一双闪着光的眸子。  
刚才姜丹尼尔说他是星星。可这一瞬间邕圣祐才发觉，姜丹尼尔其实是太阳。  
明明温暖，一靠近却会化为灰烬。  
可青年没有察觉到邕圣祐的警惕。他侧过身面对邕圣祐，脸上的神色恢复了几分在酒吧窥见的腼腆：“是同系，只是入学的时候圣祐哥就已经毕业了……但我听说过很多关于圣祐哥的事。”  
“是吗？”邕圣祐反问得懒洋洋的，微微上挑的眉带着几分罂粟般的诱惑。对上太阳的光芒，分明是温存的姿态，他嘴里吐露的话语却成功地让太阳的笑容凝固在了脸上。

 

“你在笑什么呢？不是睡觉吗？”  
“没什么。”邕圣祐睁开了眼，唇角依旧带着一抹弧度，“就是想到了些有意思的事。”  
“例如……？”  
“例如……你到底说了什么才能让那个看上去温温柔柔的女孩子不顾形象、歇斯底里地用指甲来抓你。”  
“唉……圣祐啊！”  
瞧见黄旼炫想要吐槽又不忍心的别扭模样，邕圣祐把头埋在黄旼炫怀里大笑起来。  
面相温暖的男人意外是个毒舌的直性子，冷清的男人却是个十分会装蒜的骗子，某种意义上来说果然很配。

可在姜丹尼尔面前，邕圣祐却恶作剧般地说了实话。  
“那么……你知道我有男朋友了吗？”


	2. 02.

02.

邕圣祐总算想起他为什么会觉得姜丹尼尔这个名字很耳熟了。

面前的男人穿着一身笔挺的西装，经过打理的头发整齐地梳了起来，露出光洁饱满的额头。就连衬衣也扣到最上面一颗，如果忽略那头有些不正经的红发，任谁看来都是干练的商业精英形象，脸上的微笑也合适得体、让人心生好感，挑不出一丝毛病。  
“……这三台电脑你可以随便用。最开始一周先熟悉环境，电脑里有demo跟文档，自己顺一遍，项目马上要用的编程语言复习一下。不过不用紧张，肯定会让你参与项目学到东西的。……姜同学，如果衬衫太难受的话可以解开扣子，这里没有人会在意你的仪容仪表，不用穿得那么正式。”邕圣祐直起身，终于忍不住调侃起虽然一直笑着、眼底却藏着点不适的姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔有点不好意思地笑了笑，终于伸手把勒得很紧的脖子解放出来：“我只是觉得实习第一天应该有点仪式感。”  
“这样反而像异类，你见过哪个程序员会穿西装来上班？”邕圣祐吐槽了一句，顺手把青年挂在脖子上、被扯得松松垮垮的领带也拽了下来。  
“圣祐哥不是也穿着西装吗？”接过邕圣祐仔细叠好后塞过来的领带，姜丹尼尔低头嘟囔了一句，“你穿西装就很好看。”  
“有谁规定软工专业毕业、进了IT公司就一定要当程序员？你们经理只是看你是我学弟，才拜托我来带你转转的。”就是在那个时候听到的姜丹尼尔的名字。回想起开发组经理对姜丹尼尔天花乱坠式的夸奖，他不禁悄悄反省起了那一天的漫不经心。  
看见姜丹尼尔已经倾身开始摆弄电脑，他后退一步：“好了，你慢慢熟悉吧，有不懂的问附近的前辈……呃。”发现姜丹尼尔四周的人都正戴着耳机认真盯着自己的电脑，对新同事的到来漠不关心，邕圣祐挠了挠脑袋，眼底闪现出了一丝尴尬，“有代码的问题还是叫他们吧。大家只是想要屏蔽外界干扰，但绝对不会不回答你的。其他的事你也可以来问我。”  
“好的。”姜丹尼尔笑得憨憨的，一副人畜无害的无辜模样。跟邕圣祐交换了社交账号，他在自己的电脑前坐下，点开桌面上的文档认真看了起来。邕圣祐在他后面看了一会儿觉得没什么问题，才拍了拍姜丹尼尔的肩膀走出了开发组的办公室。  
可明明已经走到了门口，他却禁不住回了头。背对着他的姜丹尼尔戳了戳坐在他不远处的前辈，脸上的笑容让人无法对他说出拒绝的话。他乖乖站在前辈后面看着前辈演示操作，任谁去看都是一名成熟稳重又让人省心的好学生。  
跟前几天接收到邕圣祐的炸弹后手足无措的纯情青年判若两人。  
邕圣祐终于转身离去。坐回自己的办公桌前，他却不自控地点开了社交软件。因为刚刚添加上，跟姜丹尼尔空白的对话框还摆在第一个。那孩子的头像是四只形态各异的猫咪，不知为何，邕圣祐能轻易想象出姜丹尼尔伸手挠小猫的下巴、宠溺地笑到眼睛只剩下两道弯弯的月牙的模样。想象中的大男生，似乎还蛮可爱的。  
只不过这个人跟印象中不太一样。邕圣祐翘起嘴角，果断地关掉了手机屏幕，开始处理自己的工作。  
有那么点意思。

邕圣祐没想到这么快就又见到了姜丹尼尔。  
平素只有他一个人的天台多了一个高大的身影，红色的头发格外显眼。青年盘腿坐在地上、背靠着唯一的长凳，一手拿着汉堡，另一只手翻看摊在地上的厚重书本，一点一点的脑袋给青年的动作添了一丝意外的可爱。  
听到身后传来的声响，姜丹尼尔回过头。瞧见邕圣祐的瞬间，他的双眼懵懵地瞪得浑圆：“圣祐哥？你怎么在这里？”  
被抢了台词的邕圣祐没有在意，只是走到姜丹尼尔的身旁。他蹲下来瞄了一眼，发现姜丹尼尔正看着的是编程语言的教材。他用鼻音轻轻笑了一下：“我以为像你这样的优等生到了大三应该明白，实践比看教材有用多了。”  
“复习一下而已，这样之后遇到问题翻起来比较快。”姜丹尼尔嘿嘿笑了两声，解释得挺冷静。把视线投向邕圣祐手里拎着的面包，他的眉头蹙了起来，“哥中午就吃这个吗？”  
邕圣祐耸了耸肩，没有在意姜丹尼尔关切的眼神，只是自顾自地撕开包装咬了一口。天台其实并没有什么可看的，四周不过是一成不变的高楼罢了。可仿佛正欣赏着什么美景似的，邕圣祐眺望远方，没把注意力分给姜丹尼尔分毫。  
被无视的大狗狗有些不爽地瘪了瘪嘴：“所以哥才那么瘦的吗？真没营养。”  
“吃着垃圾食品的人有什么资格说我？”邕圣祐挑了挑眉，终于扭过头望向姜丹尼尔。脱下西装外套的青年解开了前襟的纽扣，分明是衣衫不整的模样，却让青年多了一丝凌乱的美感。明明是在金色光线之下，姜丹尼尔眉目清秀，见不到分毫那个晚上影子，可邕圣祐却情不自禁地回想起那个晚上青年在他耳边低沉的喘息。  
性感得要命。想着，邕圣祐舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住开了口：“哪个先？”  
分明是没头没脑的问题，可姜丹尼尔却奇迹地听懂了。他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛生怕被邕圣祐误会似的，背挺得笔直，语气也一本正经：“通过之后才遇见的。本来也不可能在三天之内通过面试笔试嘛。”  
回答了就跟没回答似的，也可以是因为那个晚上的意外才同意offer的。邕圣祐用鼻音不置可否地哼了一声，没再深究：“那你应该早点跟我说你要来实习。”  
“也不晚啊，圣祐哥现在不就知道了吗。”姜丹尼尔嘟囔着，“而且那天晚上就算说了，哥也肯定不想听。”  
邕圣祐没太听清：“什么？”  
“没什么。”抬起头来，姜丹尼尔脸上摆着的却又是看不见一丝违和感的腼腆笑意，“其实我是想跟圣祐哥说对不起的。”  
邕圣祐挑了挑眉。他把包装袋叠了起来，嘴里还没吞咽的食物让他的声音含含糊糊的，反而少了几分冷清：“在今天之前我们只有一次交流。而且我很满意，不记得你有什么对不起我的地方。”  
“呀……其实是想为那天，我没等哥洗完澡出来就走了的事道歉。”姜丹尼尔也解决掉了最后一口汉堡。他把包装纸揉成一团塞进垃圾袋，“房费都没付呢。”  
意外的话语逗笑了邕圣祐。看见姜丹尼尔的示意，他没有客气，跟着把手中的垃圾扔进撑开的垃圾袋里：“我看上去像是那么小气的人吗？”  
“不是这个意思。总之，让我补偿哥吧。今天晚上哥有空吗？我想请圣祐哥吃饭。”姜丹尼尔抬着头，亮晶晶的双眸直勾勾盯着邕圣祐。跟那个晚上一模一样，只不过光芒看得更加清晰，也更为刺眼。  
邕圣祐不自觉地眯了眯眼。他退后了一步，咧开嘴角笑了：“吃饭可以，但不是今天。”  
本来以为还要再多推拉一会儿的姜丹尼尔没想到邕圣祐会是这样的回答。他禁不住笑了，跟邕圣祐想象中一样，青年开心起来时眼睛会眯成一条缝，透出的微光拥有让人跟着一起笑起来的魔力。可偏偏，贪心的小朋友忍不住多问了一句：“今天圣祐哥有什么事吗？”  
“有啊。”像是早料到了姜丹尼尔会问，邕圣祐回答得斩钉截铁。他靠在铁网上，抱着双臂，唇角的那抹弧度带着点玩味，“以后记住了，星期三的时候不要约我，我一定不会答应的。”  
“……为什么？”没看懂邕圣祐的笑容，小朋友迷茫地眨着眼提问。  
“因为……”刻意拖长了尾音，邕圣祐的语气里添了些没法隐藏的恶作剧腔调，“星期三是跟男朋友约会的日子啊。”

 

果然，打开门就是一股沁人的香味。邕圣祐把外套朝沙发上一甩，一屁股坐在懒人沙发上舒舒服服地瘫着：“旼炫啊——还没好吗——你在煎牛排吗——我来帮你吧——”  
“你躺着吧，快好了。”黄旼炫端着盘子走了出来。瞧见那件外套，他叹了口气，懒得再对邕圣祐说教，自己就拿起外套走进卧室。邕圣祐爬起来凑到餐桌前，看着色香味俱全的饭菜不禁翘起嘴角。只有他知道，这是黄旼炫能做好的寥寥几道菜之一，表面上什么都会的黄诸葛其实并不太擅长料理。  
他正想说些什么夸夸黄旼炫，手机却震动了起来。他点开看了一眼——  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”面对黄旼炫的疑问，邕圣祐笑了笑，收起了手机，“我去把酱汁拿出来吧。”  
发来消息的是那四只猫，现在回复可不行。  
他并没有对姜丹尼尔撒谎，星期三的晚上是独属于他跟黄旼炫的。

“对了旼炫，”吃饱喝足了，邕圣祐躺在沙发上玩手机，脚翘在黄旼炫大腿上，懒洋洋地问了一句，“你知道姜丹尼尔吗？说是跟我同系的学弟。”  
“知道啊。”意外的，黄旼炫回答得很快。有一下没一下地捏着邕圣祐的小腿肚，他歪着头回想，“他现在大三了吧？好像是街舞社的社长，之前回去宣讲的时候社团联的后辈告诉我的。今年的联场是他筹备的，据说很成功。不过你们应该没见过吧？他怎么了？”  
邕圣祐避重就轻地答道：“公司新招的实习生就是他，笔试成绩相当不错。”  
“不止吧？”黄旼炫略带惩罚性地重重捏了捏邕圣祐的脚趾，激得他倒吸一口气缩回了脚，狠狠瞪了黄旼炫一眼。不过邕圣祐也没想在黄旼炫面前撒谎，被看穿了就漫不经心地指了指自己的胸口。那天姜丹尼尔下嘴太狠，现在都还留着点印子。  
黄旼炫恍然大悟地点了点头，注视着邕圣祐示意他继续说下去。邕圣祐也不知道该说什么，手指不自觉地点开了姜丹尼尔的kakao界面，那个唯一的对话框他依旧没有回复，看上去有一点刺眼。嗫嚅了一会儿，邕圣祐才终于开了口：“怎么说呢……这个人有一点奇怪？”  
那天的受伤分明不是假的，今天却仿佛什么也不知道似的继续接近他。就连听到邕圣祐没办法赴约的原因，也不过是神色微微一僵，便再一次笑了起来：“那就没办法了啊，真可惜。”  
真的很奇怪，摸不透他在想些什么。  
黄旼炫没让邕圣祐走神太久。他撑起身子，倾身伏在邕圣祐之上，那双狡猾的狐狸眼闪烁着深沉的光：“你不是说我才是最奇怪的？”  
“哇，黄旼炫你吃醋了吗？吃醋的点也太奇怪了吧。”邕圣祐笑着调侃，伸手把黄旼炫的脑袋勾下来，在他唇角落下轻轻一吻，“那放心吧，你永远是最奇怪的那一个。”  
黄旼炫的眼神一变，毫不犹豫地咬上了邕圣祐的唇。过于强烈的攻势让邕圣祐的手握不住手机，“啪嗒”一声滑到了地面上。  
没有人再去关注还没锁屏的手机。邕圣祐双手拥住黄旼炫的脖颈享受着恋人的亲吻，任凭地上的那只手机在短暂的闪烁下亮了起来后、再次归于平静。

 

“你的手机。”邕圣祐迷迷糊糊地睁开一条缝望向黄旼炫。黄旼炫揉了揉邕圣祐的头发，把手机放在他的枕边，表情一如既往的温柔。他指了指邕圣祐的胸口——只可惜原本浅淡了的痕迹已经被新的印记覆盖，看不出原本的模样，“放心吧，内容我没看。”  
“呀，看了也没关系。”邕圣祐嘟囔着，没去拿手机，反而朝黄旼炫怀里钻。半阖着眼，他的声音却带着半分沙哑半分玩笑，“应该是约我去吃饭吧。你觉得我该去吗？”  
黄旼炫没再说话，只是凑过去吻了吻邕圣祐的唇角。邕圣祐轻轻笑了起来，搂住黄旼炫的脖子安心地调整呼吸。他没真的想要黄旼炫的答案，他们从来不对对方踏出家门后的感情指手画脚。  
反正无论怎么样，最后总是会回来的。  
陷入睡眠之前，邕圣祐悄悄地想，如果姜丹尼尔把地点定在气氛挺好的西餐厅的话，他就无条件赴约。


	3. 03.

03.

“圣祐哥，我们来玩真心话大冒险吧。”

里脊肉被放在烤盘上，“滋滋”的声音连带着散发出的香气一同沁入感官，惹得人心痒。握着夹子的青年熟练地翻转肉片，看着颜色差不多了，便笑眯眯地拿起剪刀剪出易于入口的大小。先把肉块放进邕圣祐碗里，盯着邕圣祐蘸上酱汁把烤肉吞入腹中后抬起头望向他的那双亮晶晶的眸子，青年才心满意足地笑了起来，眼角甚至带着些半大孩子似的洋洋得意。  
“你很擅长烤肉嘛。”邕圣祐没有吝啬对青年的夸奖，一边吃着一边含含糊糊地说道。即便不久之前他还在嫌弃自己打破了暗自决定的约束、姜丹尼尔定的地方是大学生常去的烤肉店他也选择了赴约，现在却也庆幸起自己的一时冲动。果然男人无论外表多么成熟，胃口也永远停在初中二年级的水品。  
“嘿嘿，大一的时候有在烤肉店打工过，但后来学的东西多了、觉得还是接点跟代码相关的活更有用。”  
听着姜丹尼尔像个小孩子的炫耀，意外的，邕圣祐并不觉得讨厌，反而觉得这样傻笑着显摆的姜丹尼尔相当可爱。他夹了一些蘑菇放在烤盘上，半开玩笑地冲姜丹尼尔晃了晃夹子：“你还在长身体，得吃点蔬菜。”  
“哥，我已经二十岁了……”刚刚背还挺得笔直、神气万分的大狗狗一下子蔫了。他老老实实地把肉夹到邕圣祐碗里，“不对，圣祐哥，不要岔开话题啊。我们玩真心话大冒险吧！”  
“不要。”邕圣祐回答得没有一丝犹豫。  
“为什么啊！”姜丹尼尔失望地瞪大眼睛，“站在后辈的立场上，我想多了解圣祐哥一点不可以吗？”  
“不可以。”看着烤盘上快被姜丹尼尔忽略的牛小排，邕圣祐用自己的筷子给可怜的肉块翻了个面，“你只是来实习的，几个月就结束了，跟我也并非同一部门，现在的了解已经足够了。至于其他方面的了解……”邕圣祐抬起头，冲姜丹尼尔露出了狡黠的笑意，“我觉得你已经知道一部分了。”  
“什么嘛，圣祐哥好狡猾。”姜丹尼尔不满地嘟囔着，却也没再多问。发现邕圣祐放上去的蘑菇烤得差不多了，他率先夹了一只放进自己的碗里。用筷子夹起那只蘑菇，姜丹尼尔的表情不亚于下一秒就要奔赴战场的勇士，“如果我把它吃下去了，圣祐哥能不能跟我玩一轮？就一轮。”  
邕圣祐挑了挑眉，这孩子真是做什么事都想着要占便宜地讨价还价，第一次见面的时候他怎么会觉得姜丹尼尔是个没心机的纯情大学生呢？现在回想一下，在酒吧的偶遇也有很多破绽。但邕圣祐没有拆穿，只是把衬衫的纽扣又向下解了一颗，意味深长地望了姜丹尼尔一眼：“你先吃了再说。”  
像是终于鼓足了勇气似的，姜丹尼尔深吸一口气，张嘴咬下了大半，嚼了嚼，原本英勇就义般的表情却略微一僵。望见姜丹尼尔滚动了一下的喉结，处于看戏模式的邕圣祐撑着下巴，有些幸灾乐祸地问了一句：“味道如何？”  
“嗯……”姜丹尼尔有些尴尬的话语艰难地从齿缝中蹦了出来，“好像，还没熟……”  
“……没熟你吞下去干什么？！吐出来啊！”  
邕圣祐无奈地握住姜丹尼尔的手腕，强迫他放下还夹着的那小半块蘑菇。擦了擦嘴，姜丹尼尔小心翼翼地抬眼看了一下邕圣祐：“所以圣祐哥，现在可以真心话大冒险了吗？”  
不知道这孩子是有什么问题才能执着到这种程度。邕圣祐垂眼继续去夹肉块，终于松了嘴：“想知道什么真心话？”  
“圣祐哥的男朋友是不是很帅啊？”  
……是在耍他玩吗？邕圣祐抬起头，却发现姜丹尼尔直直地盯着他，双手都放在桌上，像只等待投喂的宠物一般，姿态端正又努力做到讨人喜欢的模样，显然是问得一本正经、正期待着答案。  
“我不知道，广泛意义上应该是帅的吧。”于是邕圣祐歪头想了想，也给了答案，“毕竟从我认识他开始，对他感兴趣的人就从来没少过。”  
“那身材呢？怎么样啊？圣祐哥是什么时候认识他的？”  
“不是说好只问一个问题？闭嘴吧小朋友，多吃肉少废话。”邕圣祐又夹了一大坨烤好的肉放进姜丹尼尔盘子里，试图用食物堵住姜丹尼尔的嘴。  
姜丹尼尔有点失落地“哦”了一声。然而这种状态没有持续多久，他乖巧地顺着邕圣祐的意图岔开了话题，说了些实习里遇到的好玩的事。一直戴着啤酒瓶眼镜的前辈A取下眼镜之后其实长得很不错，前辈B写的文档很简单易懂，不能随便碰前辈C的耳机否则他会生气……短短几天，这个大男生就把身边的人的性格摸得七七八八。  
邕圣祐能轻易想象出处在人群之中的姜丹尼尔被人疼爱的模样。相貌端正，勤奋好学，性格随和，笑起来那眯成缝的双眼总是透着好看的星光。果然是太阳一般的存在。  
除了这些，邕圣祐也还知道些别的。例如腹部整齐好看的肌肉，扣住他的腰让人无法逃离的双手，比平常人偏高一点的体温，还有染上情欲后低沉又富有磁性的喘息。  
“圣祐哥，你又在走神！”被从胡思乱想中唤醒，邕圣祐对上姜丹尼尔那双略带撒娇意味的眼眸。他耸了耸肩，示意姜丹尼尔接着说。  
他突然很想知道，这个男人还有什么别的魅力是他不知道的。

“要我送你回去宿舍吗？学校跟我住的地方顺路。”抱着自己的西装外套，邕圣祐漫不经心地问了一句，“我的车停在公司的。”  
姜丹尼尔摇了摇头：“不麻烦圣祐哥了。”  
“那你自己小心一点。”邕圣祐也没坚持，嘱咐了姜丹尼尔一句便准备转身离去。他从兜里掏出手机，发现了还没来得及看一眼的消息——是黄旼炫发过来的。  
“圣祐哥！”还没来得及消化屏幕上的内容，邕圣祐便听见身后呼唤自己的声音。还没来得及扭过头，他的手腕便被身后的人牢牢扣住。  
跟第一次一样，是有多害怕自己逃跑？邕圣祐腹诽一句，转过了身。  
身后的姜丹尼尔抿紧嘴唇，眼睛里带了一点点局促不安，跟刚才在烤肉店里与他谈笑自如的后辈模样大相径庭。邕圣祐在心底跟自己开玩笑，这个男孩怕不是人格分裂。  
又或者，只是单纯地还没想到应该以怎样的姿态面对自己罢了。  
“圣祐哥，我再问最后一个问题可以吗？”没有给邕圣祐犹豫的机会，姜丹尼尔马不停蹄地问出了口，“你爱你的男朋友吗？”  
明明问出了这么严肃的问题，可又像是害怕邕圣祐的答案似的，没等到邕圣祐开口，姜丹尼尔便松开了邕圣祐的手，主动向后退了一步：“其实……不需要回答也没关系。我这几天一直在想一个问题——当喜欢一个人的时候，应不应该为了他而放弃自己的道德观？”  
“也许不应该吧，问谁都会告诉我，不应该。但是我却觉得，放弃这个机会的话我一定会后悔。”注视着邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔的眼神逐渐变得坚定。那样坚定不移的视线，甚至让邕圣祐也感到害怕，“所以，我没关系，我不介意圣祐哥有男朋友。”  
姜丹尼尔的手指无意识地磨蹭着粗糙的牛仔裤缝。邕圣祐就这么盯着姜丹尼尔的指尖，看着那冷白的肤色被姜丹尼尔折磨到发红，却依旧没有任何回应，只是静静听着姜丹尼尔说下去：“那除了圣祐哥的男朋友之外，我可不可以做唯一的那个人？圣祐哥出了家门，就只来找我好不好？”  
明明只要笑一笑就能让很多人为之倾心的男人，现在却用近乎执着的眼神说着那些道理之外的话。姜丹尼尔不应该是这样的。姜丹尼尔应该是闪闪发光的那个人，应该是对着朋友笑得傻兮兮的那个人，应该是阳光灿烂到能融化冰川的那个人。  
邕圣祐知道，他应该让姜丹尼尔永远做那个没有烦恼、永远自信的姜丹尼尔。但很可惜的是，他从来没有管过那些“应该”，他一向自私。他只管自己开心，只要是自己想要的东西，他就会伸手去拿。  
而现在，他想要的主动到了他的身旁。  
有什么不要的道理？  
“你想好了？”他听见了自己的声音，不带任何感情。他的灵魂浮在上空，观察着自己注视姜丹尼尔的表情。清冷的面容看上去冷漠到难以接近。  
姜丹尼尔没有回答。他只是上前一步，轻轻地捏了捏邕圣祐的手指。邕圣祐知道，如果现在所处的空间不是路边的话，这个时候姜丹尼尔应该做的，是扣住他的脖颈。  
“你急着回学校吗？”看见姜丹尼尔摇了摇头，邕圣祐笑了起来。跟在公司里露出的带着三分疏远的微笑不同，此刻的邕圣祐，是姜丹尼尔第一次在酒吧里撞见的那个肆无忌惮的、罂粟那样让人上瘾的邕圣祐，“那太好了，今天我也可以夜不归宿。”  
“一起去找个好地方吧。”

 

年轻人总是精力旺盛。等到邕圣祐实在没有力气到求饶喊停，青年还在他身体里硬着，委屈巴巴地望着他。汗水濡湿了姜丹尼尔的头发，那装可怜的模样看上去像只被淋湿的萨摩耶。宠物犬总是听话的，鼻尖在邕圣祐的脖颈蹭了几下，用鼻音发泄着自己的难过，却还是乖乖退了出来。  
这幅任人使唤的样子反而让邕圣祐有些心软。他主动握住姜丹尼尔，另一只手抱住大狗狗的背脊，呼啦着大狗狗的背当作安慰。刚才还失落着的大狗狗几乎是瞬间就被安抚好，晃动着不存在的大尾巴，在邕圣祐的脸上落下一个又一个湿漉漉的舔吻。懒得再去制止，邕圣祐也由着他去了。  
等一切结束，姜丹尼尔还搂住邕圣祐的脖子不撒手，在邕圣祐耳边傻傻地笑着，有点好笑的瘆人。邕圣祐推了推姜丹尼尔的肩，沙哑的嗓音里有种说不出的性感：“好了，让我去洗澡。”  
“再躺一会儿不行吗……”  
“不行。”邕圣祐以前也没那么多讲究，都是黄旼炫带出来的臭毛病。在心底把男朋友diss了一顿，邕圣祐撑起身子就想起身下床。  
却没想到姜丹尼尔一下子把邕圣祐拽回自己的怀里，黏人的模样像是一秒都舍不得跟邕圣祐分开：“我帮你嘛。”  
“你帮我？算了吧，明天还要上班的。”再做下去就真的爬不起来了。邕圣祐清楚自己的极限，在这方面不会宠着这个还不太知道分寸的男孩，无视男孩带着些幽怨的目光下了床。  
脚步虽然虚浮，但好歹还站得住。然而，刚走没几步，他却突然想起那条还没回复的消息。从公文包里翻出了手机，邕圣祐飞快地按起了键盘。  
“是在跟男朋友报平安吗？”  
没想到姜丹尼尔会问得这么直白，邕圣祐抬起眼望向姜丹尼尔。趴在床上的青年眼神清明，邕圣祐突然发现，自己其实并不需要担心青年是否是一时冲动。他很清醒，清楚自己正处于一段怎样的关系之中。  
于是邕圣祐也放弃了撒谎，大大方方地点了点头：“嗯。”  
“……你们好奇怪。”不过姜丹尼尔毕竟还是二十岁的大男孩。他瘪了瘪嘴，喃喃道。意外的，那个声音里没有怨怼，没有嫉妒，有的只是非常单纯的疑惑。  
果然，姜丹尼尔也是个奇怪的人。  
“是挺奇怪的。”邕圣祐按掉屏幕，回答得坦然，“所以从一开始就没期待过谁的理解。”也从来没想过要结束。

跟姜丹尼尔的这段关系，也同以前没有任何区别。姜丹尼尔不过是他跟黄旼炫感情调剂的一部分。他的心跳不会为调剂品紊乱半分，温柔的笑容永远只留给黄旼炫。  
邕圣祐自己心里清楚，却没有一点告诉姜丹尼尔的打算。  
既然青年自己明白自己处于什么位置，那他需要做的就相当简单。  
“说起来，丹尼尔啊，你后天晚上还有空吗？”


	4. 04.

04.

油墨的味道有时能让人安心。  
实在很久没来过了，那些书竟还摆在记忆中的位置。读书时，跟黄旼炫在一起之后邕圣祐就因为黄旼炫那点洁癖，被带得不太喜欢从图书馆借书回去看，但他曾经也很乐意从那些无人问津的书本之中发现宝藏。  
大学时期翻看过的诗集还在。邕圣祐依稀记得内容，手指不禁触碰书脊，摸到的却是一阵温热。他诧异地挑了挑眉，面前的书被猛然抽走，露出的是一张灿烂的笑脸。男孩的红发与刚认识时相比有些褪色了，眯成一条缝的眼眸却依旧透着光。男孩不知道什么时候把对面的书架搬空，此时就趴在架子上、透过一本书的缝隙，目光灼灼地盯着邕圣祐：“圣祐哥真好看。”  
这种程度的情话邕圣祐早就已经免疫。他抽出一边的书，不轻不重地在姜丹尼尔的头顶砸了一下：“作业呢？写完了吗？”  
“还差不少……但是没有圣祐哥在身边我都不能专心。”被砸了的姜丹尼尔捂住脑袋嘟起嘴，刻意装出的可爱模样却也真的能让人心软，“过来陪我嘛。”  
不知道的恐怕会以为姜丹尼尔真的只是个爱撒娇的弟弟。邕圣祐勾了勾唇角，决定跟着姜丹尼尔一起幼稚一回。他也搬开附近的书本，趴在书架上跟姜丹尼尔对视。距离很近，近到鼻尖可以碰到、能感受到对方吐息的程度。仿佛害怕被发现似的，邕圣祐不自觉地压低了声音：“尼尔是狗狗吗？离开主人一秒都不行，还顺着味道找过来了。”  
“不对，尼尔是猫猫。”犬系男子不满地反驳，“而且圣祐哥去哪里根本就不难猜。圣祐哥读大学的时候就喜欢这些谁都看不懂的散文诗集吧，明明是工科学。”  
邕圣祐挑了挑眉：“你怎么知道我喜欢这些？你入学的时候我应该已经毕业了才对。难不成……”他刻意地顿了顿，满意地看见眼前的大男孩双眸瞪得圆圆的，才坏心眼地凑到男孩耳边低语，“丹尼尔以前是我的跟踪狂？”  
“哥！”大狗狗委屈巴巴地耷拉下耳朵，“让我有一点自己的秘密不行吗？”  
邕圣祐漫不经心地揉了揉大狗狗的头发当作是安慰，他本来也不打算深究：“所以呢？跟踪狂先生现在可以去写作业了吗？可别晚上熬夜、实习的时候昏昏欲睡被投诉。”  
“知道了。”姜丹尼尔应道，眼底突然闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。他飞快地向前凑去吻上邕圣祐的唇，却只是蜻蜓点水地碰了碰，甚至让邕圣祐以为那阵带着香气的温软只是自己的错觉。  
或许是因为害羞，又或许是害怕邕圣祐过来算账，姜丹尼尔把书本还原的速度快得堪比火箭，等到邕圣祐回过神来，眼前就剩下厚重的书本，方才暧昧的气氛荡然无存。邕圣祐有些无奈地叹了口气，把刚才扒拉下来的书一本本放了回去。  
小孩子就是没有耐心，都不知道多待一会儿。  
也许，再多停留一秒，那双弯弯的眼眸再多注视他一秒，他就会奖励给他一个吻也说不定。

等邕圣祐慢悠悠地挑了一本没读过的书，走回姜丹尼尔身边。青年正认真敲击着键盘，时不时在一旁的草稿纸上写写画画。邕圣祐悄无声息地站在姜丹尼尔背后看了一会儿，忍不住感叹带姜丹尼尔的项目组组长时不时就要夸姜丹尼尔几句是很有道理的。  
“我是不是很厉害？”前面的小孩子却蓦然开口说了话。他转过来，眼睛亮亮地望着邕圣祐，脸上的笑容一如既往的傻兮兮，“哥走路就像只猫似的，都没有声音。”  
“没声音你还不是知道我在后面？”  
“嗯……我也不知道为什么，反正就是知道。”姜丹尼尔歪着头想了想，最后却又自己摇了摇头放弃了思考。他把邕圣祐拉到自己旁边坐下，凑到邕圣祐耳畔刚想说点什么，就被邕圣祐一把推开。邕圣祐低头掏出手机，装作一副油盐不进的冷酷模样，憋着笑飞快敲打起键盘。  
“尼尔小朋友，还记得这里是图书馆吗？是学习的地方，禁止喧哗。”  
坐在他旁边的姜丹尼尔瞥了邕圣祐一眼，不满地撅起嘴的模样倒真像个小学生。  
“学长，我有异议！”  
“不允许你说，写你的代码吧。”  
“我不！图书馆不仅仅是学习的地方，还是谈恋爱的地方！”  
——我们又不是在谈恋爱。  
这句话明明都已经下意识地打了出来，可余光瞥见唇角带着明媚笑意的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐的手指却又放在了删除键上。  
“不觉得在图书馆里谈恋爱、影响别人学习的小情侣都会遭报应的吗？”  
“最开始我也很不喜欢，但现在一想，谈恋爱谈到失去理智是一件很幸福的事啊。即使周围的人都没有办法理解，可只要那两个人觉得不错的话，做什么都是能被原谅的。”  
邕圣祐抿了抿唇。手指放在键盘上，他很想回复些什么，却不知该如何组织语言。  
他想起了很久以前的事。有个人坐在他的对面，笑容中满是坚定的包容：“没关系。如果全世界都没有办法理解你，那我就是那个为了直到最后都站在你身边而存在的人。没关系的圣祐，我们都做自己就好了。”  
从此之后，他们的世界就狭小到只能容纳下他们两个人。  
邕圣祐没能发太久的呆，掌心的手机便再次震动起来。  
“在我面前的时候只能想着我哦，圣祐哥答应过我的。”  
“如果我能在一个小时之内把这个作业写完，圣祐哥会给我奖励吗？”  
他侧头，把目光投向身旁的青年。姜丹尼尔笑眯眯地抛给邕圣祐一个wink，不等邕圣祐的回复就放下手机，重新沉浸到自己的作业里。然而不过敲了一小会儿键盘，他便埋头，用额头抵住了桌面，一副害羞到不能自已的模样。他微微侧过脸对上邕圣祐的视线，眨巴着的双眼与红红的耳垂透露了些许的羞赧。  
真的很可爱，大概是漫画中才会出现的大学男友的模板。可邕圣祐不过揉了揉大狗狗的后脑勺，便翻开了书本，不再去理会身旁的人。  
他想，他莫名其妙地在周末还专门分出时间来陪姜丹尼尔写作业，其实是很值得的。

 

当然，天才承诺过的事情永远不会落空。  
在姜丹尼尔密集的啄吻中，邕圣祐总算分出些心神警告身上的大狗狗：“丹尼尔啊，今天不能让我回去得太晚。”  
“为什么？”萨摩耶顿了顿，抬起头望向邕圣祐的眼神带了些委屈，“今天是周六，又不是星期三。”  
可在这件事上面邕圣祐并没有妥协。他揉了揉姜丹尼尔的头发，权当安慰：“抱歉，但明天有很重要的事要做。”  
“跟男朋友一起？”  
这个孩子，平常不常多嘴，可关键时刻总是哪壶不开提哪壶。邕圣祐没再多说，搂住姜丹尼尔脖颈的双手直接按下了他的脑袋。他对着姜丹尼尔的唇瓣重重地吻了上去。  
只有这样才能让这个对一切都还处于好奇状态的青年闭上嘴。

 

“我现在这样还行吗？”  
“特别行，特别帅，真的。”邕圣祐趴在方向盘上打了个哈欠，“我说旼炫啊，你又不是第一次来，那么紧张干什么？”  
黄旼炫对着镜子整理了一下领口，最后还是有些不自信地皱起了眉头：“是吗……”  
“不相信我吗？我说了，没有人比黄旼炫更好看。”邕圣祐凑过去碰了碰黄旼炫的脸颊，唇角挂着的弧度却是带着纵容的温柔，“走吧，别让他们等久了。”  
刚才明明还紧张到不知道该怎样摆放手脚的男人在走进屋里的瞬间却换了一副面孔，有礼地鞠躬问好，顺从地坐到父亲身边，乖巧地回答起长辈的提问。若不是邕圣祐了解黄旼炫、能从男人红透的耳朵窥见到男人的真心，他恐怕也会以为黄旼炫其实是游刃有余的。他抿起嘴悄悄笑了笑，闪身走进厨房，从背后一把抱住了正在忙活的母亲。  
“圣祐！你吓死我了！”母亲回过头，嗔怪地瞪了邕圣祐一眼。大部分食物已经做好，她正在给小蛋糕做最后的装点。因为邕圣祐突然的袭击，那只好看的纸杯蛋糕顶上浮了一大堆不成形的奶油，看上去可怜兮兮的。  
母亲上下打量了一下儿子，露出了一丝狡猾的笑。若是姜丹尼尔在场，怕是会感叹，这对母子真是一个模子里刻出来的。她拍了拍邕圣祐的肩，半开玩笑道：“怎么还是旼炫啊？这都多少年了，妈妈以为你至少会换一个人。不是有那么多人喜欢圣祐吗，随便挑一个啊！”  
邕圣祐瘪了瘪嘴，不喜欢听见母亲这样说自己的男朋友：“旼炫很好。而且什么随便挑一个，妈妈敢随便带其他人回家吗？外公能被你气死吧。”  
“别乱说，爸爸妈妈虽然也是开放式婚姻，但得对我们的家长保密。”风韵犹存的母亲俏皮地冲邕圣祐眨了眨眼，做了个“嘘”的动作，“可我们圣祐不一样啊，你做什么爸爸妈妈都支持你。想像平常人一样找个一辈子的伴侣也好，想继续像爸爸妈妈这样也行。当然，你要有不定心玩一辈子的打算，我们也不反对就是了。毕竟我们圣祐很有魅力嘛。”说着，母亲掐了掐邕圣祐的腰，满意地看着儿子痛得惊呼一声，“一看就知道你昨天晚上没回家。”  
回了家的啊，虽然是做完才回的。邕圣祐有点委屈地嘟囔：“我知道。但是妈妈，我就认定旼炫了，只会带他回来。”  
母亲瞥了邕圣祐一眼：“圣祐啊，话不要说太满哦。说不定再过一段时间，你会爱谁爱得无法自拔、情愿放弃一整片森林呢？如果真的那么一天，可别怪妈妈嘲笑你。”说完，她轻轻笑了起来，用手肘撞了撞儿子的腰，无视邕圣祐不爽的眼神，示意他帮她把做好的东西端上桌，就这样强硬地转过了话题。

看见瘫在副驾驶的黄旼炫，邕圣祐轻轻笑了出来。他熟练地倾身帮黄旼炫系好安全带，才发动了汽车：“累了吗？”  
“有点，但见你父母是应该做的。”终于知道要注意形象的黄诸葛坐直了身体。撩了撩前发，黄旼炫的模样看上去有些泄气，“就是觉得伯母一直不太喜欢我。该怎么办才能让她改变对我的看法……”  
“你放心吧，她要是喜欢你就要出大事了。”邕圣祐调侃道，“那个魔女才不管什么儿子的男朋友，要上就直接上了。偏偏某人又是来者不拒的类型，唉，这可怎么办才好，那我就得去发个什么‘跟妈妈抢同一个男人是怎样一种体验’的帖子了，呜呜呜旼炫啊你可不能抛弃我啊！！！”  
邕圣祐说着，还相当夸张地叹了口气，用手指抹了抹眼角，拭去并不存在的眼泪。黄旼炫也被邕圣祐逗得笑了起来，靠在车窗上平静地望向邕圣祐：“最近怎么样？”  
“就那样啊。”知道黄旼炫在问什么，邕圣祐回答得漫不经心，“昨天专门打电话给我，还以为是什么事呢，结果居然让我陪他去图书馆写作业，真的受不了。果然是小朋友。”  
“图书馆……写作业？！”  
趁着红灯，邕圣祐侧头望了一眼，只见自家男朋友瞪大了双眼，耳朵红红的，傻乎乎的可爱。邕圣祐“噗嗤”一下笑了：“你在想些什么啊？真的只是写作业！是学校的图书馆，还能干什么啊！”  
“……哦。”黄旼炫低下了头，有点不好意思地摸了摸后颈，生涩地转移话题，“说起来，我又被甩了。”  
“这次是什么理由？”邕圣祐并不奇怪，只是轻描淡写地问道。  
“她问我……懂不懂什么叫恋爱。”黄旼炫说着，微微蹙起了眉，“之前明明是她自己说接受这样的关系，现在没到一个月又反过来质问我。她好奇怪。”  
因为你来者不拒，所有人都会幻想能先跟你在一起、再通过自己的手段成为唯一的那个人啊。在实际跟你交往之前，谁能知道你跟她们想象里勾勒出的那个完美男人形象大相径庭呢？  
邕圣祐腹诽，却顺着黄旼炫的话问了下去：“那你是怎么回答的？”  
“我说……”邕圣祐却突然感觉到唇角的热度。黄旼炫的脸在眼前放大，对上邕圣祐的目光时又再在他的脸颊上吻了一下。他的笑容明明那样温柔，眼底却透露着狐狸一般的坏心眼，“‘你又不是我的恋爱对象，在你面前我为什么需要懂恋爱？’”  
于是邕圣祐也翘起了唇角。车子缓缓停靠在路边，他搂住黄旼炫的脖颈，几乎像是要把眼前的男人吞下去一般，用力咬上了他的嘴唇。  
不知是否只是错觉，昨夜青年留在他腰际的淤痕也隐隐约约跟着疼痛起来。

夜色是放纵的铠甲。


	5. 05.

05.

“圣祐哥，跟我打个赌好吗？”  
“你又想干什么？”捧着盒饭，邕圣祐冲姜丹尼尔没好气地翻了个白眼。瞧见被姜丹尼尔扔在一旁的炸虾，他轻轻叹了口气，“你对虾过敏干嘛还要吃这个。”  
“去晚了就只有这个了嘛。”姜丹尼尔瘪了瘪嘴。  
邕圣祐知道项目组的外卖几乎都是统一买的，沉浸在代码海洋的程序员们并不会记得提醒别人自己的过敏源。夹过被放置的虾咬了一口，邕圣祐含含糊糊地道：“你的实习才刚刚过半，这种饮食上的习惯还是早点告诉同事比较好。”  
“没关系啦，反正圣祐哥会帮我吃掉。”萨摩耶又露出了傻气的笑容。他挪了挪屁股，离得与邕圣祐更近，“所以说要跟我打赌吗？”  
“小朋友，多花点心思在学习跟工作上好吗？”邕圣祐似笑非笑地望向姜丹尼尔，“你都不说是什么赌约，让我怎么答应你？”  
“我只比圣祐哥小四岁，不是小朋友。”小孩子不厌其烦地纠正，“圣祐哥有时候就是想得太多。其实抛去一切理智并不是一件可怕的事啊，跟随自己的心不好吗？圣祐哥不了解我吗，我又不会提什么过分的要求。”  
其实是要求提多了，渐渐就习惯了。年下的可怕之处就在这里，总是不自控地觉得也许应该多让着他一点，被得寸进尺也毫无自知。邕圣祐合上了面前的便当，对上一旁目光灼灼地望着他、等待他的回复的姜丹尼尔：“那你说，你想要打什么赌？”  
“其实不是打赌，是游戏。”姜丹尼尔的笑容带了些羞赧，“一个不能说‘不’的游戏。”  
“不说‘不’？”  
“对于对方提出来的请求，绝对不说‘不’。”姜丹尼尔伸手搂住邕圣祐的腰，头也埋进邕圣祐的颈窝，真的像只撒娇的狗狗一般蹭来蹭去，“偶然间从外国电视剧里看来的，觉得特别有趣。我也想试试。”  
“……你这还叫不过分的要求？”邕圣祐蹙起了眉。他推了推姜丹尼尔的脑袋，声音里多了些不满，“别胡闹，午休的时间要结束了。”  
“我不。从刚才那个瞬间起游戏就已经开始了，圣祐哥失去了拒绝的权力。”姜丹尼尔故作严肃地用手臂比划出一个“x”的形状，“那么第一个要求！”  
“等一下，尼尔……”  
“第一个要求，姜丹尼尔要摸邕圣祐的星座痣！”根本没有征求邕圣祐的同意，姜丹尼尔的手指便在邕圣祐左侧脸颊轻轻戳了戳。趁着邕圣祐愣神，青年的两只手掌温柔地抚上邕圣祐的脸，神色温柔得仿佛正注视着一不小心就会摔碎的宝贝那样，连声音也放得很轻很轻，“不用有负担的，圣祐哥，真的只是一个小小的游戏而已。实习就剩下一个多月了，我想跟你多待一会儿，可以吗？”  
“就一天，就二十四小时。”男孩说着，目光没有从邕圣祐的脸上移开哪怕一秒，“很快的。这样也不行吗？”  
是男孩还是男人？邕圣祐不知道，只是感受着姜丹尼尔捧着他的掌心传来的热度，他不自觉地沉溺进姜丹尼尔的眸底。  
怎么可能答应，稍微成熟一点摆好自己的位置——他本来应该这么说，可张开口，拒绝的话语却怎么样也无法吐露。  
瞧见眼前的人骤然明亮的眸子，邕圣祐后知后觉地意识到，自己竟然轻轻点了头。仿佛害怕邕圣祐反悔似的，姜丹尼尔笑嘻嘻地给了邕圣祐一个大大的拥抱，便飞快收拾好四周的垃圾，天生的长手长脚让他能三两步就跑到天台门口。被姜丹尼尔的熊抱勒得还有点隐隐作痛，邕圣祐瞪大眼睛，懵懵地望着姜丹尼尔的背影，甚至忘记开口叫住姜丹尼尔。  
“啊，对了！”然而毛毛躁躁的男孩却自己回来了。扒在门口，男孩的双眼又笑得只剩下一条缝，“第二个要求！圣祐哥下班之后要等我，想跟你一起去一个地方！”像是笃定邕圣祐答应了他就不会反悔，姜丹尼尔没有等邕圣祐回答，便自顾自地挥挥手小跑着走掉了。  
“……那跟平时有什么区别？”好半天才回过神来，邕圣祐无奈地喃喃自语。刚刚站起身准备回办公室，怀里的手机便轻响起来。看见来电显示，他有些诧异地挑了挑眉。  
“旼炫？怎么了，这个时候给我打电话。”  
电话那端传来一阵轻轻的笑声：“你才是怎么了。圣祐啊，你还记得我昨晚跟你说过我要出差吗？要到周日才能回来。”  
搞清楚黄旼炫这通电话的目的，邕圣祐呼出一口气。黄旼炫是在提醒他这个周三可以自己安排。他有些烦躁用手拨弄了一下自己的头发：“对不起，我最近注意力不太集中。注意安全啊。”顿了顿，他半开玩笑地加了一句，“在外面再来者不拒可是会出问题的，这点也要注意。”  
“……呀，圣祐，你忘了我有洁癖吗。”黄旼炫叹了口气。清了清嗓子，男朋友的语气多了几分正经，“有什么烦心事吗？”  
果然什么都瞒不过他，即便只是隔着屏幕。邕圣祐靠在天台的铁网之上，努力透过高楼的缝隙，向远方眺望而去——可其实什么也看不见。就这样沉默了好一会儿，直到黄旼炫的呼吸声让他平静下来，他才淡淡地开口：“我是不是太惯着他了？”  
没头没尾的一句话，可邕圣祐知道黄旼炫能懂。他听见黄旼炫用鼻音笑了一下。  
“别怕，圣祐。”电话那头的男人的声音依旧是熟悉的温柔，“我在。”  
没跟黄旼炫聊几句就挂了电话，邕圣祐却垂着手发起呆来。一阵风吹过，他不由得缩了缩脖子，环抱住自己。  
可能真的快要入秋了吧。

“你想要去的地方就是这里？”  
“不可以吗？”即使穿着紧绷的裤子，一推门就趴到地上的现役街舞社社长依旧做了两个标准的鱼跃。翻了个身，盘腿坐在地上的大男孩眨着眼冲邕圣祐笑了笑，“街舞社的舞蹈排练室，圣祐哥是不是觉得很怀念？”  
“你怎么知道我以前是街舞社的？我没说过吧。”被姜丹尼尔这么一闹，邕圣祐才发觉自己的确很久没有来过了。坐到姜丹尼尔身旁，邕圣祐捏了捏满脸写着“求奖励”的大狗狗的鼻子，“尼尔真的是我的跟踪狂？”  
“这是我的秘密。”姜丹尼尔“嘿嘿”傻笑两下，故作神秘地比了一个“嘘”，“而且我是圣祐哥同系同社的后辈啊，听过圣祐哥的传闻也不奇怪吧。”  
说得过去的理由，却一定不是真相。若是平素，邕圣祐不会追问下去，可他突然想起，现在他们正处于“游戏”期间。于是他笑了一下，学着姜丹尼尔的模样高高举起手，傻兮兮地放纵自己幼稚一回：“好的，邕圣祐对姜丹尼尔的第一个要求来了——老实回答，你第一次见到我的时候是什么时候？”  
“呀，圣祐哥！果然好狡猾啊！！！”明明这么说着，姜丹尼尔却跟被自己蠢到了的邕圣祐笑成了一团。他笑得躺在邕圣祐大腿上，蜷缩起身子，弯弯的眼眸跟咧开的嘴角让本有些后悔的邕圣祐也不禁跟着放声大笑。  
好不容易止住了笑意，姜丹尼尔顺势仰起了头。不知是因为笑、还是因为排练室明晃晃的灯光，青年的双眼看上去竟比平常还要明亮：“是高三。”  
低沉又带着点沙哑的声音敲击着邕圣祐的心脏。也许他应该像以前一样，放弃那些不必要的好奇心。然而他却抚上姜丹尼尔的前发：“釜山的高三备考生跑到首尔来干什么？”  
“准确来说，是学校面试的时候。”姜丹尼尔得意地笑了笑，那一抹“这下你没刺可挑了吧”的小骄傲并不让人讨厌、反而天真得可爱，“找不到面试的地点，不小心就走到这里来了。那个时候排练室就只有圣祐哥一个人，在跳popping，BGM是Uptown Funk。”  
即便是说得那么详细，可时间已经过去太久，邕圣祐根本无法回想起自己那天在做些什么。看着邕圣祐微微蹙起的眉，姜丹尼尔再一次勾起了嘴角。他伸出手指揉了揉邕圣祐的眉心，轻声道：“没关系的，圣祐哥不需要想起来，我又没跟你打招呼，不记得多正常啊。比起这个……可以听听我的第三个要求吗？”  
邕圣祐抿了抿唇，捉下姜丹尼尔的手指，却并没有出声反对。  
“明天……”姜丹尼尔顿了顿。邕圣祐心想，这个人或许很紧张也说不定，不然不可能会用那样的力道握紧他的手。  
就像是害怕他下一秒就会消失似的。  
“明天……圣祐哥也可以陪我吗？”  
明天？明天是星期几？邕圣祐愣了愣，却下意识地点了点头：“为什么不行？”  
意外之外的答案让姜丹尼尔瞪大了眼睛。他咬了咬嘴唇，嗫嚅了半晌，稍作犹豫却还是说出了口：“可是哥，明天是周三。”  
他当然记得，明天是周三。但他不知道，姜丹尼尔比他更记得这个时间。  
“男朋友出差，我可以不用回去。”邕圣祐装作漫不经心地反问，“你很想我回去吗？”  
真的只是因为这个而已，不是因为他愿意为了眼前的男孩留下。  
姜丹尼尔欣喜又胆怯的表情僵在脸上。但很快，那有些尴尬的神情仿佛邕圣祐的幻觉那般，融化在了姜丹尼尔明媚的笑容之中：“太好了！那圣祐哥之后好几天不都是我的了吗？”  
跨越界线的要求，就像是从没发生过似的。

 

乖乖抱着邕圣祐清洗好之后回到床上，姜丹尼尔一把把半阖着眼的邕圣祐搂进怀里。  
“我真的很好奇，有什么人能抗拒圣祐哥呢？”把头摆在邕圣祐颈窝之间，姜丹尼尔的声音显得不太真切，甚至带着点赌气，“如果真的有的话，真想向他取取经啊。毕竟我已经是重症患者、逃不出圣祐哥的圈套了。”  
“这个问题这也是你的要求吗？”邕圣祐没好气地反问。  
“嗯……算是吧。”  
“那当然有啊，我又不是钞票。说起来，也不是特别久、就是遇见你几个月前的事。有个蛮欣赏的弟弟。”邕圣祐倚在姜丹尼尔怀里，声音懒洋洋的，“他很优秀，无论是外貌还是性格，跟他相处总是能让人愉快。但他年龄太小了，我都还没想好要不要放长线等他成年，他就突然跑到我面前对我说，他决定要出国留学。”  
姜丹尼尔的语气听上去有点复杂，却还是嘟囔着接了一句：“没关系的哥，那是他还小，不懂哥的魅力。”  
“不对。”邕圣祐却摇了摇头，轻轻笑了起来，“相反，他太懂我了。他知道我在照顾他的同时还在吊着别人的感情，也隐隐约约感觉到我有个正牌男友。但直到道别的那天，他都没有拆穿我。那天他这么对我说了——”  
“说了什么？”姜丹尼尔被吊起了胃口，声音竟多了几分紧张。  
“嗯……说了什么呢？”邕圣祐却歪了歪头，装起傻来，“我太不记得了。睡吧，我困了。”说完，他不再缩在姜丹尼尔的臂弯之间，反而翻过身背对姜丹尼尔躺下，盖上了被子自顾自地闭上了眼，呼吸变得均匀起来。  
“哦……”不用回头去看，邕圣祐都能想象出现在的大狗狗是怎样一副失落的神情。可姜丹尼尔却还是乖乖关了灯，贴着邕圣祐躺了下来，“那圣祐哥，晚安。”  
姜丹尼尔的手得寸进尺地搂紧邕圣祐的腰，邕圣祐也懒得再把他拿开。

他的脑海中难以自抑地浮现出刚才提到的那个弟弟的话语。  
他其实一个字也没忘。那个孩子的观察力实在是太过敏锐，以至于现在回想起来也隐隐后怕。  
“别人之所以知道哥有男朋友还会跟哥在一起，是因为相信了哥在爱着男朋友的同时也爱着他们，对吧？所以哪怕被提出分手也只会觉得自己做得不够好，流着泪看着圣祐哥离开也不挽留。他们哪里知道，哥从始至终都没爱过他们。当然，你也不爱我，顶多就是觉得我好玩。如果不是我未成年，你大概跟我交往两三个月就会把我甩了吧。”  
那个弟弟背着手，笑眯眯地剖析邕圣祐的内心。他的模样明明还是那样活泼可爱，邕圣祐却不知他何时就把自己不曾对人道出的世界翻了个底朝天。面对邕圣祐眼底藏着的无措，身为罪魁祸首的那个孩子脸上的表情却相当轻松：“所以我要走了。我怕等我成年了、哥真的对我出手的话我会陷进去。毕竟……圣祐哥是个危险的男人。明明面相冷冷清清的，嘴里也只说着温柔的假话，却让人难以抗拒。会上瘾的。”  
那个少年最后说了什么？怎么可能忘记。邕圣祐回忆着，不由自主地皱起了眉，手指捏住床单，带出了几条扭曲的褶皱。  
“最后，就祝圣祐哥能遇到跟你自己一样危险的男人吧。啊，这样会不会太对不起你男朋友了？那如果真的遇见了，记得帮我跟男朋友先生说声对不起哦！”喜欢撒娇的少年一如既往地对邕圣祐wink了一下，根本不给邕圣祐说话的机会，挥着手转身离去，头也不回。  
他的步伐一跳一跳的，看上去很轻盈，根本不知道自己给邕圣祐下了怎样狠绝的赌咒。

听着身后的男人轻轻的鼾声，邕圣祐悄悄地把手贴上了姜丹尼尔的手背。果然，还是一如既往的，灼热到能把人烫伤的温度。邕圣祐用鼻音轻笑了一声，喃喃自语着：  
“危险的男人……”


	6. 06.

06.

从门缝中能窥见到的是伴随着强烈节奏舞动的身影。分明是带着些克制的舞步，镜子里的笑颜看上去却享受又放纵。那人的背影透着只有在没有人之际才能把整颗心交出去的孤寂。  
可那抹弧度实在太好看了，姜丹尼尔移不开视线哪怕半秒。少年甚至不再满足于狭窄的视角，手情不自禁地扒上门，试图让那条缝隙变得大一点。却不想隔着镜子，他蓦然对上了那个人的双眸。  
那人微微一愣，似乎没有想到在这时能遇到外人。停掉音乐，他抓过毛巾走到姜丹尼尔面前，脸上带着的笑容变得公式化，不似方才那般自然：“请问有什么事吗？”  
可是怎么办，这样的微笑也很迷人。愣了半晌，姜丹尼尔才猛地回过神来，十八岁的少年回答得磕磕绊绊：“啊……我是今天来面试的，但我好像迷路了……请问计算机方向的面试地点是……？”  
“不在这栋楼哦。正门出去，右转第二栋，找门口的保安叔叔问清楚再进去吧，不要再耽误了。”那个人恍然大悟地笑了笑，耐心地为姜丹尼尔指明了方向。方才舞蹈的汗水从额间滑落，那人用毛巾轻轻擦拭，唇角的弧度多了几分真心，“计算机的面试不简单，加油哦。希望下次见到你的时候，你已经拿到计算机系的院徽了。”  
姜丹尼尔懵懵地鞠躬道了谢，退出排练室关上门的瞬间那个人还跟他挥了挥手。下意识地按照那人指的路走过去，姜丹尼尔的大脑里却满是那个人对他鼓励的笑颜。  
少年捂住了胸口。他并非没有谈过恋爱，可跟那些女孩子牵手、甚至接吻时，他的心脏都从来没有这么剧烈地跳动过。  
明明面试的时间是被规定好的，他却不自觉地奔跑了起来。他想，如果他能早一点、再早一点结束面试的话，说不定那个人还留在练习室。如果这样，那他一定要鼓足勇气、露出最灿烂的笑容，对那个人说：“学长，刚才谢谢你，我觉得我表现得很好。不知道可不可以留一个学长的联系方式？”  
可当夜色降临，他再一次推开那扇门，除了黑暗，他什么也看不见。  
姜丹尼尔有些迷茫地转过身，映入眼帘的却并非练习室的木门——他猛然对上那人染上了玩味色彩的眸。酒吧里的流光让他棱角分明的脸也显得不真切，那人把他困在吧台之间，吐息就在他的耳边——  
“那么，你知道我有男朋友吗？”

……姜丹尼尔猛地睁开了眼。  
初秋的噩梦让他的前发湿漉漉地黏在额头上。他皱着眉起身，三两步冲到卫生间洗了把脸。抬起头，他与镜中的自己对视，面无表情的模样不似邕圣祐熟悉的萨摩耶那般单纯无害，反而如同盯准猎物的野狼似的，下一秒就会跳起捕食。  
他到底在别扭什么？是他没有在那时就鼓起勇气多问一句，是他接受了现在这样畸形的关系，他有什么资格怪邕圣祐不记得他？现实其实很公平。  
“丹尼尔，你还好吗？”门口站着的人忧心忡忡地询问。  
姜丹尼尔侧过头，戾气也跟着消失不见。他轻轻摇摇头：“没事的，谢谢你在奂。”  
金在奂走了进来，从上面的柜子翻了条没拆封的毛巾递给姜丹尼尔：“做噩梦了？你要是下午没事的话可以再睡会儿，我把钥匙给你。”  
“不用了，就不打扰你了。”昨晚要跟金在奂一起赶一个大作业，两人才在金在奂的住处通宵。他拆开毛巾擦了擦脸，“嗯……非要说的话也不算噩梦吧。”  
金在奂嘟了嘟嘴。看上去像是在撒娇那般的可爱，但与金在奂足够熟稔的姜丹尼尔清楚金在奂有些生气：“要我说，你最开始就不该招惹圣祐学长，我分明提醒过你的。”  
是的，在酒吧驻唱的挚友能得知的消息更丰富，老早之前就旁敲侧击地想让他放弃。可就算是如今他已经深知邕圣祐是个怎样的人，他也只是抓紧邕圣祐的手陪他一起坠进地狱。更别说当时一心只想跟邕圣祐产生交集的他，仅凭两三句浅薄的话语又怎么可能劝得动？  
想着，姜丹尼尔无所谓地耸了耸肩，把毛巾扔回给金在奂：“我知道分寸。倒是你在奂，不是下午要去录音室吗？”  
“嗯，那你收拾一下吧，我们一起出去。”金在奂懒得再管姜丹尼尔，却还是忍不住多问了两句。他走出卫生间，说话的声音还是传进姜丹尼尔的耳畔，“你下午不去实习？自从去学长的公司实习之后，感觉你的世界就装不下别的了。”  
“前段时间跟的项目结束了，整个组都休假，组长说我也可以不用去。”  
“这样……不对，这不像你啊。”说着，金在奂又伸了个头进来，满脸八卦，“就算放假你也不可能放过跟学长相处的时间才对。”  
姜丹尼尔笑笑，没再回答。他再次把视线投向镜子，里面的人满脸的无奈与迷茫。  
他感觉得到，邕圣祐最近不太想见他。或许是因为上周那个有些逾越的请求。他原本不想这么快就打破自己身为一个听话懂事的情人应该保持的界限，可总有些负面感情从胸腔里升腾而起，哪怕捂住嘴，也会从其他地方冒出来。  
迟早都会被他发现的。  
“因为……今天周三啊。”姜丹尼尔淡淡地答道。他关上卫生间的灯，在金在奂疑惑的视线中喃喃自语，“要怎么样才能霸占他的周三呢……”

 

看见黄旼炫的信息，邕圣祐勾起了嘴角。他很快回复完毕，瞄了一眼时间，发现已经到下班的点。抓起公文包跟同事们道别，步履匆匆的他却偏偏经过了开发部的办公室。  
他忍不住顿住脚步，通过玻璃门朝里望去。意料之中的，里面比平常空旷许多。邕圣祐自嘲地笑了笑，他明明知道姜丹尼尔今天放假的，现在还停下来干什么？期待那个人正好抬头对上他的眼神、然后像个小孩子一般用明亮的眼睛注视他、兴奋地朝他挥手吗？  
别傻了，更何况今天是周三。  
邕圣祐面无表情地站了一会儿，又重新迈开了步子。  
可等到上了车，邕圣祐还是情不自禁地点开跟那个青年的对话框。最后是那个青年昨天傍晚发来的消息，哭诉自己大概要熬夜了。他象征性地安抚了青年几句，青年便发来一个充满爱心的表情。那边的桃子跟姜丹尼尔笑得开怀的模样很像，都会露出门牙，傻傻的，却让人不禁跟着会心一笑。等邕圣祐回过神，他发现自己的嘴角已经扯开了一个很大的弧度。匆忙把手机扔到副驾驶，他试图平息那种不太好的感觉。  
既然在外面玩，心就必须属于自己。怎么可以为了别人失控。邕圣祐，你清醒一点。  
他揉揉自己的脸，打算先去市场买黄旼炫要的调料。

“怎么了？最近一直心不在焉的。”  
“没事。”邕圣祐趴在桌上，懒懒地答道，“工作有点忙。你呢？有新的女孩子跟你告白了吗？”  
黄旼炫点了点头，把做好的菜端上桌：“你见过的，以前学生会的学妹。最近跳槽到我们公司了。”  
邕圣祐笑了笑，拿起碗帮黄旼炫盛好饭：“久别重逢啊，不错嘛。我早就说过了，被前一个甩了还会有下一个的，别伤心别伤心！”  
“你看我上次伤心了吗？”黄旼炫叹了口气，“倒是你，圣祐，从我出差回来你就天天回家，是终于腻了那个小男孩了吗？是叫姜丹尼尔？”  
“我不知道，先晾着吧。”在黄旼炫面前，邕圣祐一向诚实。可他张了张嘴，却不知道该怎样向黄旼炫表达那股阻塞住他神经的感情。  
是爱？怎么可能，姜丹尼尔又懂他什么？跟以前没什么不同，姜丹尼尔最多不过是知道了一点他的劣根性罢了。就连悸动也只是入戏太深的副作用，邕圣祐爱的应该是眼前这个人才对。  
“旼炫啊。”于是邕圣祐跪在椅子上，倾身离得与黄旼炫更近，“吻我。”  
黄旼炫自然不会拒绝恋人的这种小请求。扣住邕圣祐的后颈，他温柔地靠近——  
“叮铃铃——”  
猝然的手机提示音猛地打断和谐的气氛，硬生生地横在两人之间。

 

等到邕圣祐匆匆推开医院的门，床上的人还紧闭着双眼。额头缠着绷带，右脚被打上石膏，手上也贴了纱布，看起来可怜兮兮的。  
邕圣祐紧皱着眉，回想起刚才电话里听到的情况跟病房外护士说过的话。他站在床边，明明很想责怪青年的不小心，但手抬起来，他并没有给睡梦中的青年一个爆栗，反而温柔地撩了撩姜丹尼尔额前的碎发，嘴里轻声抱怨：“还真是傻大个，居然能从楼梯上摔下来。”  
站在他身后的黄旼炫看着，不动声色地叹了口气。他走到邕圣祐身后捏了捏他的肩膀：“圣祐啊，你再去问问医生看有没有什么手续没办完吧，刚才给你打电话的同学说了他们钱不够不是吗？”  
望着一脸温和的黄旼炫，邕圣祐似乎有些犹豫。但把目光转向面色苍白的姜丹尼尔，他还是点了点头：“那旼炫，麻烦你了，我过会儿就回来。”  
随着门从外侧关上、发出轻微的“啪嗒”声，黄旼炫唇角温柔的弧度也跟着消失不见。他搬了张椅子坐到姜丹尼尔床边：“别装了。骗骗圣祐可以，他还正为你心急。你根本就没睡吧。”  
果然，床上本应还在昏迷的男孩睫毛颤了颤，最终还是睁开了眼。他侧头望向身旁的男人，脸上蓦然浮现出一丝明媚的笑意：“果然很帅啊，圣祐哥的男朋友。该怎么称呼哥呢？毕竟哥专门把圣祐哥支走，是有话想对我说吧？”  
“黄旼炫。你不需要自我介绍了，我知道你，姜丹尼尔。”黄旼炫说着，甚至贴心地起身帮姜丹尼尔坐起来，还在他身后垫了软软的靠枕让这个病人更舒适。可重新坐下来，黄旼炫微微上挑的眉眼中却没有了平素的温柔，有的只剩冰冷的锋芒，“你到底想干什么？不惜做到这种程度。”  
“我不知道旼炫哥的意思。”姜丹尼尔无辜地眨了眨眼，傻傻地笑了两声。  
姜丹尼尔的双眸因为笑意弯成好看的弧度，却无法让坐在他身旁的人对他心生好感。黄旼炫抱着双臂，声音也多了一丝冷清：“你故意摔下去的，对吗？”  
气氛陷入一阵诡异的宁静，甚至连姜丹尼尔脸上的笑也消失不见。他歪着头，直勾勾地望着黄旼炫。现在在黄旼炫面前的并不是那个无害的萨摩耶，而是个想要困住喜欢的人的狡诈男人：“旼炫哥，说话要讲证据的，没有证据就随意诬陷可不是大人的做法。我有什么摔断自己腿的理由吗？我还要跳舞啊。”  
黄旼炫没有回答他，只是用那双仿佛能看穿人心的清透眸子与姜丹尼尔对视。姜丹尼尔轻笑一声，喃喃道：“你跟圣祐哥真像。”  
这是自然。黄旼炫在心底暗嘲一句，眼底多了一抹笃定：“姜丹尼尔，你知道世界狭小到只能容下两个人是什么感觉吗？”  
“不知道。”出乎意料的，姜丹尼尔回答得飞快。没有被黄旼炫打击到，姜丹尼尔的眼神透着一股倔强，“我也不需要知道，因为说到底，这个世界不可能只剩下两个人不是吗？”  
太幼稚了。黄旼炫刚想反驳，却又被男孩强硬地打断：“我明白，没有人会比你更了解圣祐哥，我也不可能成为那个最了解他的人。但是，没有谁的世界是一成不变的，最了解并不意味着最好。”顿了顿，姜丹尼尔径直望进黄旼炫的眸底。他的表情分明是属于青年的天真，可就是那种莽撞的坚定，甚至让黄旼炫不知该怎么开口反驳。  
姜丹尼尔的身子微微前倾，笑容张扬又自信：“或许我就是那个可以改变他的人也说不定？”  
黄旼炫沉默着，不知过了多久，身后的门猛地被推开来。邕圣祐侧身走了进来，发现姜丹尼尔已经清醒，他惊讶地挑了挑眉。走到黄旼炫身边，这一次他真的毫不犹豫地对准姜丹尼尔的脸颊狠狠弹了一下：“你！丹尼尔！熬夜就算了，学软件的谁没熬过夜，但没人教你下楼的时候要看路站稳吗？！”  
“好痛！圣祐哥我错了！”刚才露出的獠牙仿佛只是错觉一般，姜丹尼尔捂住脸颊，眼泪汪汪地望着邕圣祐，“我就是脚滑了一下。看着严重但其实一点事都没有，你看！”  
说着，姜丹尼尔抬起双臂给邕圣祐比了一个大大的爱心，却没等到邕圣祐的反应，自己就先含羞地笑了起来。邕圣祐感觉到自己情不自禁上扬的唇角，却因为黄旼炫在身侧的羞耻感而有些燥热。  
像是要遮掩心底的一点点尴尬似的，他屈起手指在姜丹尼尔毛茸茸的脑袋上轻轻敲了一下：“好了，我回去了。医生说你要再在医院住一晚，脑袋没问题的话明天就可以回去了。手续都给你办好了，照顾好自己。”  
“嗯，谢谢圣祐哥。”意外的，姜丹尼尔没有再纠缠。他勾起嘴角笑得灿烂，连一向执着的肢体接触都没有索求，只是乖巧地冲邕圣祐眨了眨眼，“哥回去路上也小心一点。”  
点了点头，邕圣祐示意黄旼炫先走。对着邕圣祐笑了笑，黄旼炫投给姜丹尼尔一个复杂的眼神，头也不回地离开了。  
就像是没看到黄旼炫的警告似的，姜丹尼尔的视线只锁在邕圣祐的身上。然而等到邕圣祐已经走到了门口，他却突然开了口：“圣祐哥！”  
“嗯？”邕圣祐扭过头，眼底带着些疑惑。  
“没什么。”姜丹尼尔笑眯眯地冲邕圣祐摆了摆手，“拜拜，之后见！”  
总觉得有些奇怪。看在这个大男孩是个伤员的份上，邕圣祐只是如同撒娇的猫一般瞪了姜丹尼尔一眼，才轻手轻脚地关上了门。  
他没想到抬起头，就有个学生模样的孩子背着吉他站在不远处。那孩子似乎被邕圣祐吓了一跳，懵懵地眨了眨眼，才手忙脚乱地鞠躬问好：“啊，您好。”  
声音软软的，很有辨识度，邕圣祐很快就察觉出这是给他打电话的姜丹尼尔的同学。他没有多想，点了点头便与金在奂侧身而过。  
如果邕圣祐再仔细看一下，或许就能想起来，眼前的人跟在与姜丹尼尔初遇的酒吧里对他挤眉弄眼的那个人，是同一个。  
一直看着邕圣祐的背影消失在拐角，金在奂才推门走了进去。不同于在邕圣祐面前的礼貌，他毫不犹豫地翻了个白眼，把帮姜丹尼尔拿来的换洗衣物往边上一扔：“你也玩得太大了吧，我还以为你会死。”  
姜丹尼尔“嘿嘿”笑了两声：“你不是在嘛，不会让我死的。而且这样摔甚至都不会骨折，顶多就挫伤，放心吧。”  
听见姜丹尼尔这话，金在奂的表情却又变得严肃起来。他埋着头，在黄旼炫忘记归位的椅子上坐下：“……我阻止你也没用对吗？”  
“对。”姜丹尼尔答得笃定，“你可以说我疯了，但我不可能放弃。”  
都到了这种时候，没有什么能化解他的贪欲。

“旼炫，我……”  
“我知道，我理解的。你不可能放着他不管。”黄旼炫一边答着，一边发动汽车。明白邕圣祐的心绪不宁，黄旼炫主动坐到了驾驶座。  
他太了解邕圣祐了。即使真的没有动心，邕圣祐在这方面向来心软。身边的情人有什么小伤小病，一定会尽心尽力地照顾。  
但这一次不太一样。只要察觉到情人对自己用情过深，以前的邕圣祐一定会就此抽身而退。如果说别人看见他付出的感情是一百，那他实际上只用了十分不到。装出深情款款的模样，那是邕圣祐的特长。  
他从来没见过邕圣祐对待外面的情人、还会把真实的情感藏起八成，就像是害怕那个人注意到自己对他的在意那般，假作无情与不耐烦的模样，背地里却不知道有多在乎。  
“那你答应我，等他好了，我们出去度假吧。”可表面上，黄旼炫却没有把心脏里翻滚的不安道出。他只是轻巧地笑了笑，语气却异常认真，“去京都，或是济州岛，你说过想去的地方。圣祐啊，快要五年了吧。”  
“……这么久了吗？”邕圣祐有些恍惚。  
“嗯。所以，创造一段只有我们两个人的时间好吗？”黄旼炫顿了顿，不禁笑了起来，“似乎很久没有了，在我们互相坦白之后。”  
邕圣祐愣了愣。他放松身子靠在靠背上，把视线投向了窗外。首尔的夜景相当繁华，可他能听见的，却只有黄旼炫的呼吸声。  
“嗯。”他轻声答着，“去吧。只有两个人的世界。”

 

姜丹尼尔一个人平躺在病床上，腿部的疼痛让他无法入睡。医生告诉他没有骨折，只是扭到了，养个两三周就能逐渐恢复，一个月大概就能跳舞了。  
他有些安心，毕竟他还打算表演给邕圣祐看。还好那一时间的冲动没有造成太大的影响。  
几个小时之前发生的事在他脑海里回放，他竟感觉是在看别人演的电影一般。  
荒诞又无趣。  
“在奂啊，你说我现在从这里摔下去会死吗？”  
“当然不会，这种高度的楼梯……等等，你别吓我？！你脑子有问题吗？！！”  
“可能我真的疯了吧。不过我知道，圣祐哥最心软了。这样他就不会不理我了。”姜丹尼尔笑了，那个笑容跟平素一样，阳光又灿烂。可面对他的金在奂却只觉得背脊发凉。  
他刚刚向前走了一步，却只能眼睁睁看着姜丹尼尔松开了握紧栏杆的那只手。  
把自己伤成这样的姜丹尼尔再一次笑了。在黑暗之中。  
“今天是周三啊。”他喃喃自语。  
虽然不是全部，但他终于能分到一点点邕圣祐的周三了。

 

邕圣祐很快就睡着了。一天的工作加上姜丹尼尔的折腾似乎让他十分疲惫，连睡颜看上去都不太安稳。借着台灯微弱的光线，黄旼炫用手背碰了碰邕圣祐的脸。不知是否是他的错觉，只觉得冷冰冰的。  
他轻轻叹了口气，起身走到了阳台。初秋的夜风已经带上了冰冷，可他却像根本感知不到似的，径自拨通了一个号码。  
“旼炫哥……”电话对面是女性的声音。甜美又可爱，带着点惊喜跟小心翼翼。  
可黄旼炫却没有耐心去欣赏，只是直奔主题：“对不起，我们就到这里吧。”  
对面的女子微微一愣，再次开口时已经有了隐隐的哭腔：“……为什么？旼炫哥，我说过我不会在乎你有其他的爱人，我……”  
“不为什么。你不是我的爱人，我跟你分手还需要理由吗？”  
果断挂断了电话，黄旼炫有些恍惚。靠在玻璃窗上，他仰起头感受着寒冷。那样反而能让他的大脑更加清醒。  
跟邕圣祐不一样，在情人面前他一直都很被动。一直都是别人提出请求，别人提出分手，他不过是随遇而安罢了。仔细想想，这还是他第一次主动跟情人切断关系。  
那是不是意味着，他也已经做出一些改变了。  
想起了姜丹尼尔那双针锋相对又写满笃定的眸，黄旼炫不经意间握紧了手机。


	7. 07.

07.

“圣祐哥！”  
看见邕圣祐的身影，青年兴奋地挥了挥手。他一下蹭了起来，用没受伤的那只脚三两下跳到邕圣祐身边，仿佛终于找到主人的大狗狗那般扑到邕圣祐身上。他的笑容傻乎乎的，却让下意识拥住姜丹尼尔宽阔背脊的邕圣祐心底一暖。他拍了拍姜丹尼尔的背：“好了，我又不会跑。快坐下，别再伤到了。”  
姜丹尼尔点点头，拉着邕圣祐坐了下来。他的眼睛亮晶晶地弯成一条缝，目光直勾勾地锁在邕圣祐身上，却相当听话地没再去牵邕圣祐的手：“圣祐哥真的来了，太好了。”  
邕圣祐有些难为情地笑了笑：“不是你说我不来的话连饭都不想吃吗？所以中午去吃什么？”他顿了顿，又低头看看姜丹尼尔的脚，“……现在还疼吗？好好擦药了吗？”  
“不疼了啊，不是圣祐哥看着我出院的嘛，医生都说没关系的。你看，我现在都不用拄拐了！”姜丹尼尔摇了摇头，可额角还贴着的胶布倒让他看上去多了几分可怜，“虽然还只能慢慢走路，但跳着也能很快抱到圣祐哥了啊。”  
愣了愣，邕圣祐望着姜丹尼尔勾起了嘴角。他没想到心脏能因为男孩那么简单的一句话而软成一团。像是本就没有期待邕圣祐的回应，没等到邕圣祐说话，姜丹尼尔便笑眯眯地挪得离邕圣祐更近：“不过没什么钱，只能请圣祐哥吃食堂可以吗？”  
“实习的工资花哪儿去了？”邕圣祐调侃道，“不会是因为翘班太多天被扣完了吧？”  
“哥！我现在是正经放假！下周就会回去工作了，马上要参加一个新项目的讨论。”没有回答邕圣祐的提问，姜丹尼尔只是有些委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“食堂也很好吃的。哥，我想听你讲现在的食堂跟你读书的时候有什么区别。”  
“听这个干什么？”  
“如果有哥以前喜欢的东西，那我要天天点。”姜丹尼尔站了起来。他迎着阳光伸了个懒腰，让邕圣祐看不太清他的表情，“这样见不到圣祐哥的时候也可以想你啊。”  
“……再不去食堂的话，等上午下课之后食堂人就会很多的。”  
“哦，对哦！那快走吧！”抓起放在长椅上的背包，姜丹尼尔向前跳出几步。单脚支撑着自己的重量，姜丹尼尔回过头冲邕圣祐挥了挥手，“圣祐哥，你在发什么呆啊！快点快点！”  
轻轻叹了口气，邕圣祐站起来走到姜丹尼尔身边，搂住他的腰帮他承担一部分重量。明明有着太平洋宽肩跟整齐好看的腹肌，可姜丹尼尔的腰实际很细。邕圣祐没忍住上下摸了摸，惹得原本就撑住邕圣祐肩膀的姜丹尼尔不禁朝邕圣祐怀里缩了缩。趁着四周没人注意，姜丹尼尔撒娇般地蹭了蹭邕圣祐的脸颊，嗓音却低沉得带了些侵略性：“哥，大庭广众的，这样不太好吧。”  
被姜丹尼尔的话语逗得红了脸，原本不占理的邕圣祐却理直气壮地反驳：“你才是，别整天脑子里就想这些。”  
“我没有啊。”姜丹尼尔无辜地眨了眨眼，“摔下去之后不就没有……圣祐哥！好疼！！”  
“那你就闭嘴。”掐了姜丹尼尔的腹肌一把的邕圣祐低着头，希望姜丹尼尔不要看见他已经红透了的脸。所幸姜丹尼尔依旧听话，不过把放在邕圣祐肩上的手臂也移到了腰间。一下子被姜丹尼尔的气息包围，邕圣祐一时搞不清究竟是谁扶着谁。  
可意外的，这样的感觉也不讨厌。带着黏人的萨摩耶往前走，他轻声吐槽了一句：“你也太大只了吧。”  
“是哥太小只了。太瘦了，所以才要立刻去吃东西啊。”姜丹尼尔傻傻的笑声响在邕圣祐耳边。邕圣祐也跟着勾起了嘴角，悄悄地抚上了自己的胸口。  
大概只是，秋日的阳光太温暖了，才能让人的心情也跟着好转起来吧。

 

推开玻璃门时，好友已经坐在里面咬着吸管，手上却依旧放不下他的宝贝游戏机。黄旼炫无奈地叹了口气，坐到金钟炫对面。金钟炫却只是抬眼看了他一眼，漫不经心地说道：“你等我打完这一回合。”  
面对相处时间太长的发小，金钟炫早就没有面对他人时的耐心。黄旼炫知道他的德行，也没在意，招呼服务员点了单才把视线转向金钟炫：“钟炫啊，我是真的有事要跟你商量……”  
“嗯，你说，我听着呢。”金钟炫却依旧没有抬头，“不过你要商量的事用脚指头都猜得出来。”  
“……是什么？”  
“圣祐啊。”金钟炫的声音懒懒的，按动游戏机的手指却毫不含糊，“除了圣祐，谁能让你这么魂不守舍？”  
还真是。黄旼炫苦笑了一下，干脆不管金钟炫的反应径自说了下去。他甚至有些停不住嘴，毕竟这些事并非能随意对外人吐露的。  
他的脑海里不禁回放起那一天，那个青年的眼神。那么莽撞，那么尖锐，那么天真，却透着能让黄旼炫艳羡的横冲直撞。  
不过是因为喜欢，所以就用力地去爱了。不在乎未来，不在乎永恒，甚至不在乎这份感情能否得到回报，那个人只是肆意做着自己想做的事。因为年少，所以耍一点小心机也是可以的，撒撒娇就能得到他人的青睐，让人忽视这个青年其实是一头充满攻击性的野狼的事实。  
真是不公平的特权。  
“所以呢？”察觉到黄旼炫的心不在焉，金钟炫终于开了口。他放下游戏机，脸上没有一丝表情，“因为感觉圣祐可能不会回来，所以就要分手了？也是，你毕竟还有很多备选。”  
不是这样的，不会分手，圣祐是不一样的。黄旼炫张了张口，不知为何却说不出以前那样冠冕堂皇的话语。  
“我之前从来没有质疑过你们之间的相处模式，是因为我觉得没有必要。”金钟炫他拿起一旁的饮料啜了几口，斟酌了一下措辞才缓慢出了声，平淡的视线却直直看进黄旼炫的内心，“你们既然能够接受自己不是彼此的唯一，那么旁人也无法置喙。反正任谁都看得出你们是真心相爱的。”  
黄旼炫没有说话，只是一言不发地盯着玻璃杯的水面。冰块上下浮动着，扰得水面一阵阵波澜，无法平静。  
“但我还是必须说，既然愿意接受这样自在的爱情，也就得接受他会带来的风险。”金钟炫的嘴巴一向很毒，面对从小就相识的黄旼炫更是毫不留情。他勾了勾嘴角，脸上明明带着笑，却依旧一针见血地戳穿了黄旼炫最不敢正视的问题关键，“你大概想说，你们的喜欢可以分给很多人，但爱只留给彼此，对吧？可是旼炫，人心是会变的。在喜欢别人的过程之中，感觉对了自然也可以爱上其他人。我以为你们从最开始就知道这一点。”  
黄旼炫抿了抿嘴，轻轻点了点头。他憋了很久，才挤出一句：“可是我想，如果是为了他的话，我可以拒绝其他人的。”  
“可你没有告诉过他，也没有跟他沟通过。你刚刚说你第一次主动跟情人分了手，可你有跟他说过你为什么要跟她分手吗？你觉得你不说他就能懂？别开玩笑了，就算你们的世界只有两个人，那也是需要沟通的。”金钟炫没有给黄旼炫安慰。正因为察觉黄旼炫的无措，他才要说得更直白，“所以他现在遇到了其他人，犹豫了动摇了，再正常不过。只是一直以来都没有出过问题，你才会理所应当地认为他会继续爱你……喂，也别那么消沉啊。”  
黄旼炫摇摇头，没有接话。  
瞧见这样泄气的黄旼炫，金钟炫叹了口气：“旼炫啊，你抬头。”  
黄旼炫才刚刚把视线投向对面的金钟炫，便撞见金钟炫笃定的笑意：“至少现在，你还是圣祐的男朋友。无论圣祐的心向着谁，只要他还没有告诉你，你就有挽留的机会。爱情里不讲究那么多光明正大，你太磊落了。就像你刚才说的那个爱圣祐爱到偏执的小朋友。只是小心机？不求回报？不见得吧，其实你也察觉到了吧，他没那么单纯。”  
像是回忆起什么有趣的往事似的，金钟炫轻轻笑出了声：“我很清楚的，你看上去经验丰富，其实一点都不会谈恋爱——一直以来，你都被那些喜欢你的女孩子拉着跑，从来没有主动过。她们大多为了你失去了自己的原则，可以当你第二个甚至第三个女朋友，又被你内层的那一面气跑。从始至终，她们的爱情里只有她们自己。但圣祐不一样，那是你第一次想要争取什么。我以为你终于要结束那种乱七八糟的感情关系了，谁知道圣祐不过是帮着你把复杂变得有序……但他终归是不一样的吧，旼炫？你能忍受没有他的日子吗？”  
在金钟炫面前不需要隐藏，黄旼炫老老实实地摇了摇头。像是早就预料到了似的，金钟炫点了点头。服务员小姐端着金钟炫点的咖喱饭跟黄旼炫的蛋包饭上了桌，金钟炫向服务员道了谢，就不再跟黄旼炫搭话，认认真真地吃起饭来。  
黄旼炫能明白，这是金钟炫给予给他的思考时间。从怀里掏出了手机，他用指腹轻轻磨蹭了一下。  
不在乎走出家门对方会对谁微笑，是因为能肯定对方的心里一定满满都装着自己。  
跟黄旼炫交往过的女孩子，在提出分手的时候总会说，旼炫哥哥好像跟想象中的不太一样。在那些女孩面前，他聪明却不解风情，读不懂她们的暗示、也给不了她们想要的安全感。但站在邕圣祐身边的黄旼炫，却总是最懂邕圣祐的那个人。甚至不需要抬眼去看，只要能感受到邕圣祐的气息，他就能明白他的想法。  
然而现在这个瞬间，他却情愿自己不要那么了解邕圣祐。

 

食堂自然没什么好吃的，倒是穿着一身整齐西装的邕圣祐显得有些格格不入。分明是坐在食堂靠窗的高脚凳上、吃着普通的海鲜烩饭，勺子被握在邕圣祐手上，竟像是品尝什么山珍海味似的高雅，引得他人频频侧目。  
就连与邕圣祐并肩而坐的姜丹尼尔也时不时侧头望向邕圣祐。三两下扒拉完自己的食物，姜丹尼尔干脆光明正大地支撑着下巴、凝视着邕圣祐。他的目光实在太过灼热，邕圣祐终于忍无可忍地在姜丹尼尔头顶上敲了一下：“有什么好看的？”  
并没有用太大力道，姜丹尼尔却装模作样地用双手捂住了头，脸上绽开了明媚的笑意，露出白净的兔牙。他嘿嘿笑了两声：“圣祐哥明明都不在意别人的视线，却非要管我，好奇怪。”  
“有什么好在意的。”邕圣祐漫不经心地答道，“其他人对我的看法不会对我的人生产生半分影响，我不想用他人的世界观束缚住我自己。”  
懂他的人不需要有太多，有那一个人就足够了。  
姜丹尼尔静静地看了邕圣祐一会儿，才再一次咧开嘴角笑了：“圣祐哥真厉害。”  
“什么厉害？”  
“虽然哥这么说，但实际上周围的人没有谁不喜欢圣祐哥不是吗？在公司实习的时候，大家都说哥是个很有趣的人。”  
邕圣祐淡淡地笑了：“让人理解是一回事，努力做到有趣是另外一回事。”  
“我知道。”姜丹尼尔也笑了。他扒在邕圣祐的肩上，跳下了座椅。邕圣祐心一紧，赶紧扶上姜丹尼尔的腰以防他摔倒。他正想出声指责姜丹尼尔的胡来，却对上了姜丹尼尔的双眸。  
眼前这个青年，不是时时刻刻笑起来都像萨摩耶那样傻傻的治愈人心的。相反，他的唇角不过勾起浅淡的弧度，眼眸中闪烁着势在必得的光，自信又坚定。  
那样的姜丹尼尔有时会让邕圣祐害怕，却又移不开视线。  
姜丹尼尔动了动唇，正想说什么，邕圣祐上衣口袋里放着的手机却骤然响了起来。他愣了愣，姜丹尼尔却已经很自觉地坐了回去，耷拉着脑袋，又像被淋湿的大狗狗那般失落了。邕圣祐有点好笑地摇了摇头，一手戳了戳姜丹尼尔的手背当作安慰，另一只手掏出手机看了起来。  
他抿了抿嘴。手指放在键盘上，却不知道该怎样回复。半晌，直到察觉到姜丹尼尔疑惑地歪头看着自己，邕圣祐才匆忙打好字，把手机塞了回去。他呼出一口气，抬头望向姜丹尼尔：“你要去哪儿，我送你到那里就走了。下午还要上班。”  
“去图书馆吧。”姜丹尼尔笑了起来，没有追问信息的内容。他的手搭上邕圣祐的肩，借力跟着邕圣祐一点点向外挪动，“哥能专程陪我来吃午饭我已经很开心了。感觉有好长一段时间没有见到哥了。”  
“谁说的，你出院的时候我不是来了吗？”  
“可已经够长了啊……”姜丹尼尔嘟着嘴撒娇。  
邕圣祐拿他没办法，只能随意揉了揉姜丹尼尔的后脑勺当作慰藉。  
不知不觉，姜丹尼尔带着邕圣祐走进一条小路。四周虽然有些泥泞，却也是用石板好好铺出来的小道。迎着秋风，几片落叶飘在姜丹尼尔的头上。感觉异物到的姜丹尼尔没有抬手把它拿下，只是甩了甩头，当真像只甩毛的大狗。  
看着姜丹尼尔弄了半天也没把叶子抖下来，邕圣祐忍不住笑了。三两下帮姜丹尼尔处理掉被头发勾住的叶子，他有些好奇地左顾右盼：“我都不知道从食堂去图书馆有这条路。”  
“我也是最近才偶然发现的，第一次带人走。”简单地顺了顺自己的毛，姜丹尼尔笑得羞赧，“总觉得像自己的秘密基地，不想轻易分享给别人。这里其实最适合夏天走，风会特别凉爽。”  
即便现在已是秋日，邕圣祐也能想象出那是怎样一副场景。穿着T恤的少年，宽阔的背脊让人能有安全感。少年一只手拿着雪糕，一只手抱着大大的滑板走在前面。察觉到他没有跟上，少年停下了脚步。逆着阳光，少年回过头，兴冲冲地朝他挥手，那只雪糕却因为炎热的温度顺势融化，黏答答地沾了满手。少年又挫败又慌张，这个时候他会三两步走到少年身边，一边嘲笑少年的不小心，一边仔细地帮少年擦干手。  
如果他们能一起读书的话，应该能更加无拘无束吧。  
可邕圣祐闭上眼，脑海里浮现出的却是另一幅场景。不再是构想，而是真切的回忆。宽松的休闲衬衣，永远干爽整洁。手中总是装模作样地抱着书本，实际上翻开之后却会问些傻傻的不着调的问题，是个奇怪的人。那个人不懂得什么叫浪漫，然而，在他还不像如今这般安定时，那人总会紧紧地攥住他的手指，告诉他——没关系，我懂你。  
……所以，他现在到底在这里干什么。这次应该跟以前没有任何区别才对，感情的主导必须由他掌控。  
“尼尔啊，”深深吸了口气，邕圣祐终于缓缓开了口，“下周我可能会把带薪年假休掉，所以你回去的时候我应该不在。”  
姜丹尼尔脸上的笑容一僵。他的手依旧搭在邕圣祐肩膀，却不自觉地加大力道，最后另一只手也圈了上来，形成了拥抱的姿势。在无人的小道，青年肆意地用鼻尖蹭着邕圣祐的脖颈：“知道了，我会乖乖的。”  
不知为何，邕圣祐突然觉得心底一阵酸涩。无法自控地，他蓦然问出了一个问题：“那你觉得济州岛更好，还是京都更好？”  
似乎没想到邕圣祐会突然问这个，姜丹尼尔呆了半秒：“……京都？”  
“嗯。”邕圣祐拍了拍姜丹尼尔的手，半带强硬地想要把他拽下来，却没想再一次被姜丹尼尔牵住手。  
他看不见姜丹尼尔的表情，只能听见青年在他耳边的低哑嗓音：“哥，等我的脚好了，也一直像现在这样，可以吗？”

邕圣祐沉默了。  
他不能答应，他知道的。  
可他却也无法拒绝，只能平静地支撑着没有再多反抗的姜丹尼尔，与他并肩走在静谧的小路之上。  
西装与卫衣并行的背影，看上去并没有半分不和谐。


	8. 08.

08.

“为什么一般人能接受自己只有一个伴侣呢？他们都好奇怪。”  
“奇怪的是你吧。”面对邕圣祐的问题，黄旼炫并没有抬头。他静静翻开摊在面前的书本，声音却充满了柔和，“按照大众的道德观来讲，对伴侣有基本的忠诚要求是理所应当的。”  
“大众……可这个大众又是谁来规定的？”邕圣祐趴在桌子上，嘟囔着反驳，软软糯糯的语气听着倒是多了几分撒娇的味道，“凭什么我非要按照这个大众的标准来规划我自己的人生，别人的看法跟我有什么关系。”  
黄旼炫终于把视线投向了邕圣祐。面前的邕圣祐目光亮晶晶的，对上黄旼炫的双眸后，眉目清冷的男人却勾起嘴角笑了。棱角分明的脸上挂着的笑容并不温柔，看上去甚至有些邪气，倒让方才的不设防变成了转瞬即逝的幻觉。他撑起身子，离得与黄旼炫更近，那个刹那，黄旼炫觉得自己的任何反应大概都逃不过邕圣祐的眼睛：“那你呢，黄旼炫？”  
“你指什么？”黄旼炫面不改色地反问。  
“你在跟你们系的学妹在交往，不是吗？那个女孩天天发ins，生怕别人不知道。”邕圣祐挑了挑眉，“但据我所知，人文学院的学生会副会长好像也在跟你约会？我之前在咖啡店看到你们了，手还牵得蛮紧。所以，奇怪的不是我，而是‘我们’。”  
意料之外的，黄旼炫没有否认。他放好书签把书本合上，认真地仰头望向邕圣祐：“是在交往，也在约会。我们都很奇怪，所以呢？”  
果然，邕圣祐被黄旼炫堂堂正正的态度弄得愣住了。他眨了眨眼，不禁失笑道：“是谁说的专一是大众的标准？”  
“可我没说过我一定要遵守这个标准。”  
“一般人会把你这种人称为‘渣男’。”  
“或许吧。”黄旼炫也勾起嘴角笑了。与邕圣祐不同，他笑起来的模样很温暖，秋日在白衬衫外面套上一件纯色针织衫的模样的确是很多女孩子会喜欢的大学学长的理想图。  
如果不知道他骨子里是个多么恶劣的人的话。  
“我从来没有对她们做过什么承诺，她们也知道自己并非我的唯一。这难道不是你情我愿的吗？”黄旼炫状似无辜地眨了眨眼，“而且被甩的也总是我啊。”  
“估计是看清你是什么样的人了？”邕圣祐轻笑着调侃。  
黄旼炫无奈地耸耸肩：“但是圣祐啊，你有什么资格说我？你社团里的那个学弟知道你说学院有事是跑到图书馆来找我吗？”  
“为什么需要告诉他？”邕圣祐把黄旼炫的表情学了个三分像。他摊了摊手，“你不说，我不说，谁会知道？”  
“他要是怀疑了怎么办？”  
“怀疑了，对他温柔一点、说点好话、再送些礼物不就行了，总能瞒过去的。”  
“那你比我更渣。”  
“对啊，不可以吗？还是说……”邕圣祐说着，蓦然拉着黄旼炫走进窗帘后。感觉到背撞击墙面传来的隐痛，黄旼炫还没来得及出声抱怨一句，嘴唇便被一阵温热堵住，再也说不出一个字。  
那个人不知是用了什么古龙水，离远了闻不到，直到这样近的距离，才能嗅到淡淡的木香。黄旼炫情不自禁地伸出手，想要再多闻闻这样沁人的香味。  
想要跟这个人近一点、再近一点。  
然而，他的手指不过刚刚接触到邕圣祐的脖颈，邕圣祐却抚上他的肩膀，毫不留情地把他一把推开。他们依旧躲在白净的窗帘之后，空间并不大，黄旼炫能看见邕圣祐浅薄的唇因为刚才的吻染上了一丝殷红。他的面色不再冰冷，带上玩味的笑意如同罂粟一般，明知危险，却依旧让人无法抗拒：“还是说黄旼炫，知道我是个烂人之后你就要离我远远的？那你最好明说，我不是那种会纠缠的人。”  
望着眼前的邕圣祐，黄旼炫突然感到一阵恍惚。  
他想起第一次见到邕圣祐的时候，邕圣祐借了一大堆书、一个人在阳光正好的位置写代码。他十分投入，全然没有注意到精致的面容已经为他引来不少女孩的交头接耳与偷拍。不一会儿，他慢悠悠地活动了一下脖颈，像只被人宠坏的猫咪似的。他扭头望向窗外，因为暖洋洋的阳光眯起眼睛，唇角挂上一抹餍足的笑意。  
从那个瞬间开始，就忍不住多在意他一点。  
那个时候，的确不知道他是这样的人。可知道了之后，却只是觉得有趣——全然没有想要逃开的欲念，不过是想要多了解他一点、再多一点。  
“我租的房子快要到期了。”黄旼炫冷不防地接了一句，“离毕业还有两年，但我不打算续约了。我想在附近找一间更大的房子，还缺一个室友。”  
“你这是在邀请我吗？”明白黄旼炫的意思，邕圣祐偏偏还要再逗逗他，“说起来，你知道怎么跟男人谈恋爱吗，中央空调先生？”  
“不知道，但你可以教教我。”黄旼炫笑着答道，却不由自主地红了耳朵，“所以说，我们是要谈恋爱吗？”  
邕圣祐因为黄旼炫正中红心的提问顿了顿：“……不可以？”  
“可以啊。”黄旼炫凑过去，轻轻在邕圣祐嘴角吻了一下，“之后，你就只能叫我男朋友，外面的那些都只能是情人，懂了吗？”  
邕圣祐呆呆地看着黄旼炫。这在一般人耳里，或许并不是什么好听的话语，可邕圣祐却莫名地跟着黄旼炫一起红了脸，即便最开始撩拨的是他。他征征地点了点头，随即轻笑出声，不知是在笑他自己还是笑黄旼炫：“行，男朋友。那么邕圣祐的男朋友先生，你一脸好奇的样子，是想问你的男朋友什么吗？”  
“嗯……”装作在思考的样子，黄旼炫勾住了邕圣祐的手指，“我想问……”

 

黄旼炫睁开了眼睛。  
隐隐约约能听见海浪的声音。黄旼炫一时间分不清自己身在何方，只听见身旁传来低低的笑声。投去视线，坐在驾驶座的邕圣祐正捧着相机，眼睛如同闪烁的星星一般亮亮地望向黄旼炫。他举起相机，趁着黄旼炫还在发呆，立刻按下了快门：“黄诸葛先生，我们已经到达目的地了……呀，这是谁的眼睛里有星星呀？”  
下意识地眯起眼睛对着邕圣祐的镜头微笑，他才揉了揉太阳穴，后知后觉地想起他跟邕圣祐一起休了带薪假出来旅游。邕圣祐把地点定在了济州岛，刚下飞机就兴冲冲地说自己已经在网上预约了租车。知道来到这样美丽的海岸，某人肯定不会放弃兜风的机会，黄旼炫也由着他去了。  
他伸出手，把邕圣祐捞在怀里。他的头抵着邕圣祐的肩膀，语气里还带着刚刚睡醒的慵懒：“我们现在在哪里？”  
“在海边。”邕圣祐拍了拍黄旼炫的背，笑着承担了恋人偶尔的撒娇，“好了模特先生，睡够了快点下车吧。这么漂亮的景色，不好好给你拍照可不行。”  
没有反驳，黄旼炫不过是凑过去，在邕圣祐唇角落下轻轻一吻，便飞快地打开门下了车。邕圣祐愣了愣，跟着下了车。瞧见黄旼炫那红透了的耳朵，邕圣祐忍不住出声调侃：“旼炫，你最近怎么黏人啊！”  
黄旼炫没有回答，只是笑着摸了摸后颈。

“从视频里看那么美的海岸线，真正出现在自己眼前，不知道为什么却会让人有点失望。”  
“这话可别在东昊面前说。”黄旼炫打趣了一下，跟着邕圣祐一起把视线投向远方，“或许是因为期望太高了吧。”  
邕圣祐摇了摇头：“我觉得是因为，被捕捉下来的都是最美的那个瞬间。并非其他时间不美，而是见识过最美的，其他时刻看上去就像褪了色似的。”  
黄旼炫怔住了。他侧过头，望向趴在栏杆上的邕圣祐。海风吹散了他精心打理好的头发，飘扬的发丝却为邕圣祐增添一份凌乱的美感。他的眉头微微蹙起，面无表情的侧颜看上去甚至可以用冷漠来形容。可黄旼炫知道，这个人的内心有多么柔软。  
他就是那个最美的景色吧。  
黄旼炫抚上邕圣祐的手背。在邕圣祐有些惊异的视线之中，黄旼炫微微一笑：“这里没有人认识我们。如果旅行还要想那么多，那有什么有趣的。”  
愣了愣，邕圣祐还没来得及多想，便被黄旼炫攥紧了手。他被拉得与黄旼炫近了一些，能更清楚地窥见那双狐狸一般的双眸中的情绪。对视了半晌，他勾起唇角笑了，方才的冷清像是冰雪融化一般消失不见，露出只在黄旼炫面前才展露的真我。  
或许，是只在黄旼炫面前展露。  
“怎么在发抖呢？”感受到恋人轻轻的颤抖，邕圣祐再一次皱起了眉，“太冷了吗？”  
是挺冷的。可黄旼炫只是摇了摇头：“公司那边没事吗？”  
“没事，我们就请了两天的假啊，能有什么问题。而且都说好了，旅行的时候不去想这些的。”邕圣祐有些好笑，只能更加用力地握住黄旼炫的手，“你怎么了旼炫？有什么想说的吗？”  
“我跟那个女孩分手了。”  
“……就算要说你也给我个预告啊，太突然了。”  
“是你让我想说什么就说的。”  
“你果然很奇怪。”邕圣祐被逗得笑出了声来。他搂住黄旼炫的肩，就像是对他失恋的兄弟那样大大咧咧，“没关系啊，我都说了，我们旼炫就算被甩了，也很快就能找到更好的人的。”  
“这次是我主动提的。”  
“主动？！”邕圣祐瞪大了眼睛，“黄旼炫会主动甩人？！那个女孩是犯了什么禁忌，不会是坐在你衬衣上吃薯片了吧……啊，等一下。”  
邕圣祐的手机响了起来。可他不过看了一眼，表情便僵在了脸上。黄旼炫张了张口，不知道自己是否应该询问。  
然而邕圣祐却径自收了手机。不顾现在正在室外，他搂住黄旼炫的脖颈，吻住了他的双唇。不过是蜻蜓点水的一吻，黄旼炫却因邕圣祐身上的气息而有些晃神。  
真神奇，明明已经五年了，胸腔里的那颗心脏却还是会不自觉地疯狂乱跳。  
“这两天是属于我们的。”他听见了邕圣祐带着笑、在他耳畔落下的话语，“别去想其他的了。毕竟，世界只有我们两个人。”

 

等到黄旼炫清洗好自己走出来，邕圣祐已经睡熟了。跪在床边静静地看着邕圣祐，黄旼炫发现即便是在睡梦中，邕圣祐也紧皱着眉，像是在烦恼着什么一般。他最近精神一直不太好，黄旼炫能感觉出来。  
可他帮不了他。黄旼炫能做的，不过是俯身在邕圣祐额上落下轻轻一吻。没有擦干的水珠落在邕圣祐脸上，他呢喃了两声，翻了个身背了过去。黄旼炫忍不住笑了一下，伸手拭去了那点水渍。  
放在床头柜的手机却在此时蓦然震动起来。黄旼炫滞住了——那是邕圣祐的。他不自控地走了过去，呆呆地拿起那只跟他型号一模一样、不过是颜色不同的手机。按亮了屏幕，意料之中地看见那一边的名字，黄旼炫飞快地关上了它。  
他到底在干什么啊。  
最后只是帮邕圣祐把手机调到静音，黄旼炫躺到了邕圣祐身边。揽住邕圣祐纤细的腰，他缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
他情不自禁地想到了那个还没有回忆结束的梦。

“……你想听实话吗？”面对黄旼炫的提问，那时的邕圣祐眨了眨眼，眸底闪现出几分复杂的神色，“黄旼炫先生，你也太狡猾了吧。不都说情侣应该慢慢相互了解的？你一下子就问这么核心的问题是犯规的。”  
“我们是正常情侣吗？不是的话也不用走正常程序吧。”  
邕圣祐愣了愣，用没有被黄旼炫握住的手给了黄旼炫一个轻柔的爆栗。黄旼炫笑眯眯的，却紧了紧邕圣祐的手，不自觉地放柔了语气。  
“圣祐啊，别怕。我在。”  
他这么说。  
他能感觉到邕圣祐微微一僵，缓慢却又坚定地回握住他的手。开了一条缝的窗吹进一缕风，纯白的窗帘也随着风轻轻摇曳。他扭头望向邕圣祐，只觉得泛着涟漪的阳光照在邕圣祐脸庞，让这个男人的侧颜愈发温柔。  
“谁能说清楚人的内心会怎么变化？如果只把全部的爱都压在一个人身上，那么如果变心了，留下的只会是爬不出的地狱。我讨厌那样。”他的语气明明漫不经心，可黄旼炫偏偏能听出他的迷茫，“爸爸妈妈都是这样的，但他们不也生活得很开心吗？他们一样相爱啊。为什么世人一定要要求所有人都一模一样？”  
那个时候，黄旼炫没有再接嘴。他不过是默默地拿出手机把跟邕圣祐的聊天对话框置顶，第二天就带他去看了房子。  
即便毕业，即便搬家，即便五年间身边换了无数个人，他们也一直在一起。  
他们给了彼此一个可以回去的地方。

黄旼炫悄悄把手收得更紧。他了解邕圣祐，他的男朋友一向浅眠，在他的怀里却总能睡得安宁。听见邕圣祐平稳的呼吸声，他有些安心，却又隐隐心酸。  
他不知道他还能像这样安稳地抱着邕圣祐多久。  
“圣祐啊，”他喃喃自语，“其实我也很怕。”  
五年来，他一直笃定邕圣祐不会爱上他人，永远都会回到他身边。他不知道他为什么笃定。可现在，他不再确定了——邕圣祐身边出现的那个人，富有热情，温柔体贴，却也懂得在适当的时候得寸进尺。或许邕圣祐还没察觉，可拥抱着邕圣祐的黄旼炫却能感觉到，那个青年跟以前遇到过的所有人都不一样。青年的眼睛永远闪着亮亮的光，嘴里说着只要维持现状就好，但黄旼炫却能看懂青年的那个眼神。  
但他呢？他甚至做不到自私地对邕圣祐说，我们试试吧。  
试试真正的、只有两个人的世界。我不会变心的，我也能给你安全感。  
你能不能试着，相信我一次？

其实他也很怕的。  
也很怕，真正在意的人明明在他身边，却爱上了别人。  
更怕他提出了尝试，却看见那个人的眼底闪烁着逃避的光


	9. 09.

09.

“圣祐哥！这里这里！”  
才刚刚踏进开发部的办公室，邕圣祐便听见青年兴冲冲的呼喊声。姜丹尼尔举起手不断挥舞，明明身在不大的办公室也生怕邕圣祐注意不到他似的。对上他视线的刹那，男孩便“唰”地一下从座位上站起，三两步冲过来，笑眯眯地搂住邕圣祐的脖颈。  
邕圣祐有些无奈地拍了拍姜丹尼尔的背，却也不禁贪恋起姜丹尼尔的体温。他不动声色地在青年的怀里靠了一会儿，才推开了他。故作嫌弃地给了姜丹尼尔一个爆栗，邕圣祐脸上的笑容却很柔和：“行了，我是来跟你们组长谈工作的，不是来看你的。”  
“哦……”  
闻言，姜丹尼尔有点失落地低下头，让他的组长都忍不住笑了起来：“丹尼尔这孩子很黏圣祐啊。圣祐你放心，他的脚养得很好，不然也不可能一见到你就蹦到天花板上面去了。”  
“对！圣祐哥我可听话了，你问前辈他们，我没有乱吃东西，也没有乱跑乱跳，医生说我再养一周就可以试着慢跑了！”  
对上姜丹尼尔那双亮晶晶的眼睛，当真像只甩着尾巴讨奖励的大狗。邕圣祐想着，低头笑了一下，没再接话，只是揉了揉姜丹尼尔的脑袋，跟着组长走到办公室门口。  
然而，在进门之前，邕圣祐还是忍不住回头看了一眼。他没想到姜丹尼尔明明已经坐回自己的位置、却依旧没有移开视线，就那样支撑着头、目光灼灼地对上了邕圣祐带着些茫然的眼神。褪去跳脱的天真，青年唇角的笑意显出一分性感的模样，眼眸中闪烁着的光也不再单纯。他小幅度地向邕圣祐挥了挥手，低下头去摸手机。  
果然，没过多久手机便振动起来。邕圣祐抬手看了一眼，男人的语气还是一如既往：“圣祐哥，中午一起吃饭吧。我在天台等你。”  
“怎么了圣祐？”  
“没事。”按掉手机屏幕，邕圣祐脸上摆出公式化的笑容。他向前一步，踏入房间的同时关掉了门，隔绝掉黏在背后的视线。  
他只是想起，他其实有一段时间没有回复过姜丹尼尔的消息了。

 

打电话跟上司报告完刚才谈好的合作，上司表扬他之后让他今天不用再回公司、可以休息一下。黄旼炫挂断电话，不知道该怎样处理突然多出的一个下午的假期。  
他抬起头，周围是挺熟悉的景色。他怔了怔，蓦然反应过来，不知不觉他竟经过了他跟邕圣祐的母校。  
他的大学生活分明应该很丰富，可真正走进校园，脑子里满满的都只有跟邕圣祐的回忆。  
食堂旁边那家冰淇淋店邕圣祐很喜欢去。在对邕圣祐仅处于好感阶段时，分明不喜欢吃冷饮，他却时不时会跑到那里去。也不知是否是运气不好，他总是偶遇不到想要遇见的人。直到开始同居，邕圣祐才一边挖着甜筒，一边笑眯眯地告诉他：“我当然是看见你进去之后才故意不出现啊？不这样怎么吊你胃口？”在黄旼炫一脸无奈的注视之下，邕圣祐低着头轻笑起来，作势要喂他、勺子拐了个弯却还是回到自己嘴里。  
离教学区最远的那家咖啡店的摩卡很好喝，交往过的艺术学院的女孩子喜欢，黄旼炫也总会跟着点上一杯。可再次走到那里，他想到的却是他正漫不经心地听女孩抱怨课业、邕圣祐从不远处经过的事。显然发现了黄旼炫的邕圣祐露出了狡猾的笑容，刻意板起脸，指了指自己的眼睛之后又指了指黄旼炫的方向，那一脸“我在看着你”的意味不言而喻，让他忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。面对身旁女孩的疑惑，黄旼炫只是嘴角噙着笑、浅淡地摇了摇头，不可能把他想把使坏的男朋友压在墙上亲吻的念头说出口。  
这栋教学楼是他们大三每周三上午会一起上课的地方。邕圣祐的老师下课得早，每当黄旼炫走到底楼，邕圣祐总会一边玩着手机、一边站在角落静静地等他。同系的朋友有调侃过他们两人的关系好得可怕，黄旼炫便一本正经地点点头：“其实我们早就搞在一起了。”说着还猛地掐了一把邕圣祐的屁股，惹得这只猫咪弹跳起来，红着脸龇着牙抱怨黄旼炫是个奇怪的人。太过自然的相处反而让外人不会怀疑，但没人知道，等朋友走了之后，两个本就搞在一起的人会悄悄地勾起手指、交换一个意味深长的笑容。  
体育馆是邕圣祐第一拒绝的地方。这个人声称自己有一定会被球砸中的神奇体质，在见证邕圣祐难得跑去给新交往的学弟当啦啦队却被学弟脱手的篮球砸中、一怒之下当即就跟学弟分了手的趣事之后，黄旼炫也不得不信。看着气鼓鼓的人，黄旼炫揉着他发红的额角，却依旧忍不住笑得开怀。惹来邕圣祐难以置信的瞪视，他却毫不心虚：“没关系啊，这样圣祐就能有更多时间跟我在一起了。”邕圣祐呆呆地眨了眨眼，推了推他的肩膀拆台：“然而你跟工科的那个学妹才刚刚开始交往吧？”  
还有，见证了很多的图书馆。黄旼炫有洁癖，即使有消毒设备也不爱从图书馆借书，实在不得已时，邕圣祐会硬着头皮帮黄旼炫找资料。所以，黄旼炫喜欢坐在邕圣祐身旁，这样方便他在桌下扣住恋人的手，在恋人耳边说“对不起”、“谢谢”、“辛苦了”，跟“我爱你”。  
可是，他真的都记得很清楚吗？黄旼炫靠在图书馆的窗边，眼底闪过一丝茫然。  
他以为他不会忘记跟邕圣祐的点点滴滴，可现在，就算站在图书馆，他也记不起来当初邕圣祐对他表白的窗户是在哪里。  
明明他的表情、他的话语、那日的阳光，他都还记得。  
毕竟已经过去五年了。记忆会褪色，爱情会变淡，沙漏里的沙也在流逝。  
“旼炫学长……？”  
意外的声音唤回了黄旼炫，有些面熟的脸让他下意识地展开了柔和的笑意：“啊……你是姜丹尼尔的同学对吧？我们在医院里见过。”  
脑海里，青年充满自信的眼神一闪而过。不得不说，黄旼炫其实有一点点羡慕。  
羡慕姜丹尼尔可以自由地表达。有些话语，错过了时机，就再也说不出口了。  
可他不想放弃。黄旼炫呼出一口气，唇角的弧度加大了几分：“同学，可以拜托你帮我一个忙吗？”

 

“圣祐，一起吃午饭吗？”  
“啊……我不用了。”邕圣祐勉强勾了勾唇角，拒绝了同事的邀请。上午的工作拖了一会儿，公司规定的午休时间已经快结束了。他咬着唇看了一眼手机，没有青年发来的消息。  
明明一条信息就可以询问青年是否还在天台等他，他却有些坐立不安。心底冒出的奇怪的声音告诉他，去见他吧。  
不去见他的话，这些天来积累的情绪依旧会纠缠不清地堆积在胸腔里，不知什么时候才能解脱。  
他不能在男孩站在原地等待他时、一直都做一个逃兵。  
推开门，姜丹尼尔宽阔的背影果然还在那里。听见声音，他扭过头，冲邕圣祐微微一笑：“哥，你结束了吗？”  
邕圣祐却不敢告诉姜丹尼尔，这个瞬间，他其实很想冲过去紧紧抱住姜丹尼尔。  
呼出一口气，悄悄抓住胸口的衣襟平稳因匆匆奔来而紊乱的心跳，邕圣祐勾起唇角，缓步走到姜丹尼尔身边：“嗯。午休快结束了，你吃吧，我跟同事都吃过了。”  
可一向听话的姜丹尼尔却只是定定望着邕圣祐。半晌，他才低头轻轻一笑，从塑料袋里掏出了一个饭团塞到邕圣祐手中：“不要骗我啦，多少吃一点吧。”顿了顿，他飞快地捏了捏邕圣祐的鼻子，“不然我会心疼的。”  
太过自然，太过亲昵，那个瞬间邕圣祐甚至以为姜丹尼尔才是年长的那一个。他呆呆地盯着姜丹尼尔，惹得姜丹尼尔笑得有点害羞，眼睛弯弯的：“干嘛啊，哥真是傻子。快吃吧。”  
“说谁是傻子呢？”邕圣祐用鼻音哼了一声，慢条斯理地撕开了饭团的包装咬了一口。瞥见姜丹尼尔经过固定处理的脚踝，他不禁皱了皱眉，“别站着了，坐下来吧。一定要医生允许了再开始运动，知道了吗？”  
或许是因为嘴里还没咽下去的食物，邕圣祐的声音奶奶的，棱角分明的面容也变得柔和。姜丹尼尔多看了两眼，才乖乖在邕圣祐身边坐下：“可是我马上要开始准备街舞社的换届表演啊。”  
邕圣祐刚刚张了嘴，姜丹尼尔便笑着出声打断：“但放心吧，我一定会得到医生允许再开始练习的。如果哥不放心，可以陪我一起去医院。”  
下意识就想答应下来。然而话语在喉咙中一转，邕圣祐说出的却截然不同：“我刚休完假，可能没有时间。”  
其实是相当蹩脚的理由，工作再怎么忙，怎么会连陪他去一趟医院的时间都没有？然而姜丹尼尔没有反驳，他甚至没有像往常那般缠着邕圣祐撒娇。他只是静静地与邕圣祐对视，直到邕圣祐埋下头，默默解决那只很合口味的饭团。  
如果是以前，面对这种情人，他有一千万个更好的方案。搂住他的脖颈留下一吻，给点他喜欢的补偿，多跟他厮混几个夜晚让他安心。只要这样就行了。  
可那时无论怎样纠缠，他的心脏依旧完完整整属于黄旼炫，不会因为外人乱跳哪怕一拍。  
他应该这样的。  
“圣祐哥，”半晌，姜丹尼尔开了口，“我是你的情人对吧？”  
为什么突然说这个。邕圣祐怔了怔：“我……”  
“嘘——先别说话，听我说。”姜丹尼尔用手指点了点邕圣祐的嘴角。他笑了笑，站起了身，走到了铁丝网之前。  
迎着阳光，姜丹尼尔的背脊挺得笔直。仿佛在给自己打气一般，他深深吸了一口气：  
“我爱你——我爱你——姜丹尼尔好喜欢你啊——！！！”  
青年出了声，很大声。他的声音敲击着那颗不会为他人跳动的心脏，甚至生出了丝丝疼痛。  
邕圣祐想，他应该捂住姜丹尼尔的嘴。这里是公司顶楼的天台，如果被他人听见了怎么办？他应该指责，他应该发怒，他应该因为姜丹尼尔的越矩而与他断绝来往。  
可实际上，姜丹尼尔根本就早有预谋。他没有呼出邕圣祐的名字，邕圣祐根本无法生气。他也算准了，邕圣祐根本舍不得责备他。邕圣祐只是呆呆地望着姜丹尼尔，看着青年扭过头望向自己，露出了羞赧的笑容。  
他的第一想法竟然是，如果可以一辈子记住这个定格就好了。  
“是不是很幼稚？可是如果现在不喊出来的话，我一定会后悔的。就像如果我不在酒吧跟你搭讪，如果我不当你的情人，我一定会非常非常后悔。”青年的头发被阳光染成好看的金色。他歪着头，视线始终落在邕圣祐身上，“所以我要尝试，即便得不到我想要的结果。”  
根本没有期待邕圣祐回答，姜丹尼尔走到邕圣祐身前蹲了下来，笑容竟是一如既往的明媚：“换届演出，大概是我最后一次在学校的大礼堂表演了。我好像从来没有在圣祐哥面前跳过舞吧。我希望圣祐哥能来看看，我一定不会让你失望的。”说着，青年摊开两只手，“做个小小的选择吧，圣祐哥？”  
抬起头，姜丹尼尔敛了笑意，留下的只有认真与藏得不够好的忐忑：“牵住我的左手，来看我的演出；牵住我的右手……圣祐哥，跟我试试吧。”  
……不要说出口。对上姜丹尼尔的眼眸，那个瞬间，邕圣祐似乎明白了姜丹尼尔的心思。  
“圣祐哥，试试吧，只有两个人的世界其实并没有你想象中那么可怕。”  
青年并没有继续说下去，只是静静等待着邕圣祐。看上去镇定，可邕圣祐却能察觉到——青年的手正微微颤抖着。  
果然还是个孩子啊。虽然不应该，邕圣祐却有了一丝恍惚。  
他一直觉得，自己的世界只有两个人。他现在应该做的，是让世界中唯一的那个人安心。  
在现在，还能收回自己的心的时候。他本应该露出自己的锋芒，不再在乎青年的感受。很简单的——不做出任何决定，转身而去就可以了。  
这样，一切都能回到正轨吧。  
可最后，他却还是轻轻地，把手放在了姜丹尼尔的左手上。  
“这样啊……”失落不过在姜丹尼尔眼底一闪而过。仿佛抓住救命稻草一般，他用力握紧了邕圣祐的那只手，脸上展现出的笑容一如既往的灿烂，“但是，没关系。我不后悔，圣祐哥，我从来不后悔。面对你说出的每一句话，做过的每一个决定，我都没有后悔过。无论是现在，还是以后，我都不会。至少，圣祐哥因为我露出的每一个笑容都是真的，对吗？”  
正因为是真的才可怕啊。  
“既然答应了我……那就不要反悔。演出的那一天一定一定要来，我给哥留好特等座。”  
被青年一把拥在怀中，邕圣祐感受到了从心底涌上的无措。他明明拒绝了姜丹尼尔的请求，可姜丹尼尔却只是笑着说邕圣祐“答应”了他。邕圣祐不知道姜丹尼尔为什么能够做到这般自信、乐观、阳光、向上，却只觉得在秋日里被青年抱着，他的身体也跟着温暖起来。  
不仅仅是因为青年灼热的体温，更因为心脏强烈的鼓动。扑通——扑通——扑通——声音传进了他的耳畔，让他的身体微微颤抖起来。  
这种陌生的兴奋是怎么回事，他说不出任何让青年失落的话语。  
所以他情不自禁地抬起手，轻轻地拥住了姜丹尼尔的背脊。他的头抵在青年的肩膀上，出口的话语温柔得让他自己也心惊：“好，我答应你。我一定会来。”  
像是，在面对自己的爱人那般。

 

可邕圣祐不知道的是，等到邕圣祐离开天台，姜丹尼尔脸上的笑容一点一点失去了踪影。他收拾好东西，仰起头盯着天空，好一会儿，才拖着步子离开了。  
他没有告诉邕圣祐，他今天就该去复查一次。  
面无表情地走到公交车站，姜丹尼尔呆呆地盯着自己的鞋尖。一点一点在地上磨蹭着，他却始终觉得大脑空白一片。  
一旁同样等着车的女孩们交头接耳地窃窃私语：“你看，那个人好帅啊！”“哇，真的！！”“就是脸上没有表情有点吓人……”“就是啊，像是刚刚失恋，好凶又好难过哦。”“那不是正好！这种长得很帅又细腰长腿的不就是你的type吗？去要联系方式呀！”  
自以为声音很小，其实她们的对话与哄笑声没有一丝遗漏地传入姜丹尼尔的耳畔。他握紧斜挎包的肩带，始终没有抬头。脸上的表情并不阴戾，反而有着天真的茫然。  
兜里的手机响了起来。他愣了愣，立刻掏了出来点亮屏幕。发现不是期待的那个人，他的眸光暗了暗。  
是一个好友申请，写着的备注让他无法拒绝。他皱着眉头按下接受键，那边的人应该发出申请之后就没有放下手机，很快给了回复。  
“你好，丹尼尔。可以这么叫你吧？”  
都这样了还能说不可以吗？姜丹尼尔牵了牵嘴角，露出的笑容有点苦涩。那个人为什么能那么淡然？来加他好友的目的又是什么？示威吗？  
各种情绪在心头交织，姜丹尼尔按动键盘的手指却没有停下：“当然可以，旼炫哥。你怎么有我的联系方式？”  
“找你朋友要的。”  
朋友？姜丹尼尔蹙了蹙眉，选择不在这个问题上过多纠结：“请问有什么事吗？”  
“没有。”那边的回复依旧很快，“只是以防万一而已。”  
以防万一？姜丹尼尔挑了挑眉。明明并没有与黄旼炫面对面，他却依旧揉了揉脸。方才还不知所措的神情一扫而空，他的表情满是坚定：“没有那个万一。”  
小小的对话框被标上了“已读”，那边却没有再回复。姜丹尼尔长长地呼出一口气，垂下手，无意识地捏紧了手机。他告诉自己，没关系的，不用去嫉妒。他们的世界，根本不是只有他们两个人。  
或许黄旼炫是最了解邕圣祐的那个人，可是，了解并不意味着爱情，也不意味着适合。  
在舒适区待得太久，黄旼炫总是胆怯的。姜丹尼尔依仗的，不就是比黄旼炫多的那么一分热情与勇气吗？不过被拒绝一次，有什么不甘心的。  
他还有很多很多热情，很多很多勇气，很多很多自信，很多很多时间。他要把这些情绪全部摆在邕圣祐面前，去等邕圣祐伸出手、触碰他的内心。  
他能把自己的不安全部藏起来。只要邕圣祐还舍不得与他一刀两断，他就还有机会。只要邕圣祐还能因为他的笑容而明朗，他就不会放弃。  
他还能等，等到邕圣祐愿意牵起他的右手的那一天。


	10. 10.

10.

小的时候，邕圣祐有过一位很温柔的钢琴老师。  
时到今日，他早已不记得那位老师的模样，可老师唇角的弧度却深深刻进了邕圣祐的脑海。那位老师总是笑得很好看，纤细又骨节分明的手指在黑白键盘上游走的样子美极了。邕圣祐喜欢在老师弹奏的时候趴在钢琴上盯着老师的手指看，自己也轻轻敲击着琴面模仿。  
为他上课之后，老师不会立刻离开他的家。老师很擅长做甜点，偶尔会在邕圣祐闲暇之时拉着他一同尝试。沉甸甸的盆子被邕圣祐抱在怀里，蛋清却无论如何都没有办法被打发开。这时老师会蹲下身，笑眯眯地教给他诀窍。在他做得好一点时，老师会摸摸他的头发，柔声夸奖他：“圣祐真棒。”  
没有哪个小孩子会讨厌被称赞。邕圣祐很喜欢这个老师，弹琴弹得好听，还会做甜甜的蓝莓挞，总是有着用不完的耐心。  
母亲似乎也很喜欢他。每次老师过来教他的时候，无论多忙，母亲也一定会在老师离开之前赶回来。她会站在厨房门口、带着笑观察老师做饭的背影，对上邕圣祐充满好奇的眼眸时示意他安静，这样才能在老师发现她时凑上前去搂住老师的脖颈，交换一个缠绵的吻。  
邕圣祐在一旁看着。他想，接吻一定是一件很舒服的事，不然为什么老师总会单独为她做一份甜点呢？配上的红茶也是他自己带过来的好东西，泡的时候小心翼翼的神情，容不得一丝失误，像是要把最好的留给母亲那样虔诚。看见母亲因为吃到美味的食物而变得更加明媚的笑颜，老师会有点害羞地低下头，唇角带着赧然却灿烂的弧度。  
那时的邕圣祐不过五六岁，却也已经隐隐约约感觉到，自己的家庭跟他人不太一样。但他并不排斥，父母很少能把其他人带回家，能带回来的都很尊重他，会给他买玩具也会给他带小零食，他的生长环境复杂却幸福。  
可是，即使是那时的邕圣祐也知道，在妈妈心里，老师是不一样的。  
只有老师能让母亲的眼睛亮晶晶的、像个没长大的小姑娘一样撒娇，只有老师能让母亲哄骗他多上一节课、只为能与老师多待一会儿，也只有老师能让母亲一整天都把自己关在琴房里拉小提琴、只为能跟老师合奏他最喜欢的那首歌。邕圣祐想，她大概很重视老师，就像重视爸爸那样。因为邕圣祐知道，母亲只肯为父亲按摩肩颈，若是其他情人让那个魔女这么干，她一定会立刻黑脸分手。  
但邕圣祐觉得母亲也肯这么对老师。所以那一天被母亲牵着手在家门口目送老师离开，邕圣祐抬起头询问脸上还挂着笑的母亲：“妈妈，老师是不是我第二个爸爸啊？”  
他没想到，就因为这么简单的一句话，母亲的微笑瞬间消失不见。她甚至下意识地松开了邕圣祐的手，只是怔怔地盯着远方。半晌，她才蹲下了身，认真地整理好邕圣祐的鬓角。她的声音分明有点颤抖，却又那般笃定：“不是。圣祐，你要记住，你的父亲只有唯一一个人。”  
年幼的邕圣祐不知道母亲为何要用那般悲伤的语调说出那样决绝的话语。但从那天起，邕圣祐再也没有见到那位老师。

 

“圣祐？你在看什么啊。”同事的呼唤声把邕圣祐从愣神中叫醒。他顺着邕圣祐的目光望了过去，发现那里是开发项目组的办公室，便瞬间反应了过来，“啊，你是在找丹尼尔吗？他今天应该没来吧。他的实习还剩不到一个月，开发部是有意把他签下来的，但他本人似乎有点犹豫。”  
“……是吗？”  
“是啊。不过他能力那么强，人际交往能力也很优秀，又有想法，大四想去冲击一下大公司的offer也正常吧。”同事说完，有些疑惑地望了邕圣祐一眼，“你们不是很熟吗？他都没跟你说过吗？”  
……没说过。邕圣祐低下头，咽了咽唾沫：“没事，走吧。”  
他的脑海里出现了那天蹲在他面前那个勇敢无畏的姜丹尼尔的模样。明明心里还是害怕他的答案的，却依旧坚定地握紧了他的手，像个小太阳似的。  
有时候邕圣祐会想，姜丹尼尔为什么总是那么乐观？但他明白，答案其实很简单。不过是在他面前，那个青年把所有负面情绪都藏起来了罢了。  
他其实并不了解那个青年，他只是潜意识地，向着光源靠近了而已。即便他也知道，伸出手，是会被灼伤的。  
他或许没有承受青年纯粹直白的感情的能力。  
邕圣祐叹了口气，下意识地忽略了心底的隐痛。他只是掏出手机，点开了跟姜丹尼尔的聊天记录。还停留那一天，姜丹尼尔傻乎乎地举着复检记录自拍，告诉邕圣祐医生说他恢复得很快、已经可以开始练舞了。  
“我会认真练习的，圣祐哥一定、一定一定一定要来哦。”  
手指轻轻划过那几个重复的“一定”，就像那天一样，就像回复给姜丹尼尔的话语一般，邕圣祐喃喃自语：“好，我答应你。”  
声音很轻很轻，却带着他自己都没有察觉的温柔。

不过说起来，那天之后好像很难见到姜丹尼尔了。邕圣祐趴在方向盘上，试图回忆起上一次两人耳鬓厮磨是什么时候——竟然没有一点印象。  
明明最开始看上的，只是那个人在酒吧暧昧的灯光之下露出的那个状似纯情又不谙世故的笑容、眼神却如同豺狼一般富有侵略性的反差感。就如同他迷人的身材一样，让人沉迷又无法抗拒。或许是因为经验少了些，在床上的姜丹尼尔总是有点横冲直撞，但凑过来吻邕圣祐的模样却让人没有办法责备，只能忍下疼痛。他会耷拉着脑袋，可怜巴巴地缠着邕圣祐，鼻尖蹭着汗津津的脖颈：“我有进步吗？我有进步一点吗？”  
其实比以前交往过的情人差得远了，可姜丹尼尔那个傻兮兮的笑容愣是叫邕圣祐只能无奈地笑笑，任姜丹尼尔跟他撒娇。  
他现在已经快分不清楚，他留恋的到底是姜丹尼尔的笑，还是一开始看上的身体。  
又或者，只是单纯地因为姜丹尼尔的魅力才会移不开视线，不然怎么会做出下了班还跑到学校来这种事。  
邕圣祐有点自我嫌弃地垂着头，不知不觉却走到了那一天姜丹尼尔带他去过的小路上。到了秋天，那里的景色不再赏心悦目，独自一人的感觉甚至多了几分萧索。邕圣祐环抱住自己，唇角勾起一抹自嘲的笑意，果然景色的色彩是由心情决定的。  
天空也阴沉沉的，首尔的秋日根本不适合一个人走动。更何况，他在这里是想干什么，想要去见姜丹尼尔吗？见到了之后干什么？做吗？这也不可能，今天可是周三啊。是他必须回家的日子。  
弄不清楚自己的想法，邕圣祐呼出一口气，打算走出这条小道就打道回府。  
“丹尼尔！你等一下！！！”  
却没想到听见了别人呼喊姜丹尼尔的声音。  
邕圣祐愣了一下，他的第一反应居然是蹿回那条小道。他看着背着吉他的男生匆匆跑了过去，用力扑到了谁的身上。顺着看了过去，果然是那个人。不用去公司，在校的软工本科生连头发都懒得打理，乱糟糟的一团。穿着最简单的白色卫衣，带着黑框眼镜，傻兮兮的，也不知道帅在哪里。担心男生扑得太用力伤到姜丹尼尔刚刚长好的脚踝，邕圣祐忍不住暗骂了一句，但他最想骂的，却还是他自己。  
居然真的能被那样一个远远的背影满足。  
男生凑到姜丹尼尔耳边说了些什么，姜丹尼尔侧过头笑着回了一句，亲昵地揉了揉男生的脑袋。邕圣祐看着，莫名地，心脏的跳动猛地失了衡。仿佛一根针扎进去那般，无处可逃的刺痛。  
邕圣祐不知道自己怎么了，只能转身而去。  
所以他错过了对上姜丹尼尔转过头递来的视线的那个机会。  
“丹尼尔？”  
“……没什么。”姜丹尼尔抿了抿唇，继续向前迈去，“我应该是犯相思病，所以产生幻觉了吧。”

太蠢了。他真的，太蠢了。  
他以为他的心脏是牢牢锁住的，却忘记了，每一个人的灵魂都是自由的。如果能控制住的话，那种感觉就不能被称作为爱。即使捂住嘴巴，也会从眼睛里冒出来。即便剥夺掉所有的感官，他也没有办法欺骗自己。  
太可笑了，真的太可笑了。逃回车上的邕圣祐静静地低下头，突兀地笑了起来。没有灵魂的笑意回荡在不大的空间，有些瘆人地敲击着邕圣祐的双耳。他捂住耳朵，努力让自己蜷缩起来——仿佛这样，就能缓解心脏的疼痛。  
嫉妒——他没想到，自己竟然也是会有这样幼稚的感情的。他明明知道那个男生是谁，他们在医院见过的，那人是姜丹尼尔的朋友，亲密是应该的，但他无法控制自己的情绪。他甚至开始嫉妒，嫉妒男生能光明正大地走在姜丹尼尔身边，嫉妒男生比他多了解姜丹尼尔一点，嫉妒男生能比他早认识姜丹尼尔。  
他变成了自己最厌恶的那种人，那种因为不安而无理取闹的人。  
专一，忠诚，他从来没有用这样的标准要求过身边的人，包括黄旼炫。他没想到，他也能对一个人产生占有欲。你只能对我笑，只能对我温柔，只能看着我，不要把视线注意力分给别人，你的整颗心都是我一个人的——  
可是这样不是很蠢吗，就连他自己的心，都不独属于谁。  
他真是个自私透顶又糟糕的混蛋，根本对不起姜丹尼尔的满腔热枕。

 

“圣祐？”听到推门的声音，坐在沙发上的黄旼炫放下了书本。瞧见邕圣祐湿润的头发，黄旼炫皱着眉起了身，三两步冲进洗手间拿了干净的毛巾盖在呆立在玄关的邕圣祐头上，轻轻擦拭起来，“怎么了？雨很大吗？没带伞的话应该提前跟我打电话呀，我到楼下接你。”  
邕圣祐却仿佛没听到黄旼炫的声音一般，只是耷拉着脑袋，默默感受黄旼炫的体温。他把头埋在黄旼炫的肩颈，伸出手一把扯住黄旼炫腰间的衬衣布料。攥得紧紧的，熨得一丝不苟的衣物被牵出一道道狰狞的褶皱。可黄旼炫却并不在乎，只是拥住邕圣祐，一下一下拍着他的背，让邕圣祐舒舒服服地靠在他怀中。  
一如既往的温柔，一如既往的让他安心，却没有办法抚慰邕圣祐因为陌生的感受而疯狂跳动的心脏。  
他难以自制地回想起很久以前跟母亲的谈话。  
“哪怕是我跟你爸爸这样开放式的婚姻，也逃不脱‘婚姻’两个字的束缚。”那个晚上，母亲难得的醉了。她趴在吧台上，纤细的手指轻轻晃动着酒杯，发出银铃一般的笑声。不知为何，听上去却那般悲伤，“我很爱你爸爸的，真的。这个世界上没有比他更懂我的人。我们从来没有吵过架，一个眼神就能明白对方在想什么。我们可以容许对方去找别人，只要最后还能回到这个家。在外面也都小心翼翼地守着自己的心……可是，感情哪里是那么容易控制的东西，最能把我们拉扯回来的，还是‘责任’……任何意外的因素，必须排除，因为我得回家。只有跟他的家才能叫家。”  
没等邕圣祐回话，醉了的女人突然放下酒杯直起了身。她挺直背脊，架起了手，仿佛正握着她最心爱的小提琴。她拉起并不存在的琴弦，神色是那般投入陶醉，直到最后怔怔落下了泪，看得那时刚刚成年的邕圣祐有些失神，甚至忘记为母亲拭去眼泪。  
明明那么多年过去，她依旧是个让人害怕的魔女。邕圣祐跟黄旼炫开过的玩笑其实并没有夸张，只要是她看上的男人，哪怕是邕圣祐的情人她也会出手去抢，反正最后都各凭本事，没有谁对不起谁。  
但邕圣祐没有想到，这样的魔女，或许从来没有忘记过那个温润的老师。当年的她是否有一个瞬间，哪怕只有一个，是想要抛弃一切、只跟那个老师在一起的？邕圣祐不清楚，只是更加坚守着自己的心。选定了世界仅有的那个人，就不要再变了。  
他不想像母亲那样，过去十年、二十年，都还在心底，默默地谈着那个不可能的、秘密的恋爱。  
然而，现在呢？现在的他，靠在选定的人怀里，心脏却在因为另外一个人疼痛。他到底在做什么？他早就应该跟母亲一样，把那个意外剔除，继续跟黄旼炫一起过属于他们两个人的潇洒人生。  
应该这样才对。  
可莫名地，抬起头对上黄旼炫那双充满关怀的双眸，那股酸涩不知为何变为泪水从眼角滑落。面前的恋人瞬间慌了神，没了平素的镇静，甚至忘却了洁癖，只是手忙脚乱地捧住他的脸：“怎么了？怎么了圣祐，很难过吗？谁欺负你了？别怕，别怕，我在……”  
——旼炫，不要对我这么温柔，我不值得啊。  
这样的想法涌上来的心头，却只能让邕圣祐更加忍不住泪水。不愿让黄旼炫看见自己那般狼狈的模样，他闭上了眼。不知道是不是错觉，即便如此，他也能感觉到黄旼炫心跳的声音。  
又或许，是他自己的心跳声。  
太讽刺了。他明明舍不得对黄旼炫说一句谎话，可现在，如果真的把他在为什么而悲伤、为什么而纠结说出口的话，他只能让黄旼炫跟他一起难过。  
如果真的有时光机就好了。如果真的有时光机，他要穿越回跟姜丹尼尔认识的那一天。不要去酒店，不要有那个夜晚，不要有之后对姜丹尼尔的纵容。  
也不要有面对姜丹尼尔才会有的放纵与喜悦，不要有心脏不受控制的鼓动。只要不要有快乐，不要有愉悦，不要有幸福，那么也就不会有痛苦了。  
只要能不让黄旼炫那么痛苦的话。  
“旼炫，旼炫……”邕圣祐不知道自己的声音也是能那样沙哑的。然而，他才刚刚张了口，却被面前的恋人捂住了嘴。终于睁开了双眼，对上黄旼炫的眸子，邕圣祐这才惊觉，他分明什么都还没说，黄旼炫的眼底却已经被深不见底的悲哀填满了。  
他怎么就忘了，这可是黄旼炫啊。什么都瞒不过他，是他内心世界里那个唯一的人。  
他根本就撒不了谎。  
“别说了，圣祐，不要说出口。”靠上邕圣祐的额头，黄旼炫的声音里竟满满的都是哀求，“不要说了，你累了。洗个热水澡，休息吧，我陪你。”  
是啊，他累了。这颗不争气的心脏如果能直接挖出来的话，他一定会这么做的。  
如果这就是他为了别人心动的代价的话。

“……对不起。”  
邕圣祐缓慢地闭上眼，伏在黄旼炫肩上，却还是那么浅声地，说了一句。


	11. 11.

11.

姜丹尼尔的那张桌子空了。  
端着热茶，邕圣祐静静地站在开发组的办公室外眺望。他眨了眨眼，总觉得下一秒，那只黏人的大狗狗就会扑上来把他紧紧抱在怀里蹭来蹭去。然而事实却是，无论再怎么等下去，开发组里也看不见姜丹尼尔浅色的头发、还有青年明媚到好似阳光的笑意。  
也对，他的实习期已经结束了。三个月过得真快。  
姜丹尼尔结束实习的那一天，邕圣祐并不在公司。开发组晚上想要带着姜丹尼尔去吃烤肉，开发部经理专门给邕圣祐打了个电话：“圣祐啊，你也过来吧。你今天见客户没来公司为丹尼尔送行，他表面上没说什么，但其实一直很失落的样子。”  
邕圣祐能轻易想象出那个画面。大男孩耷拉着脑袋，却会委屈巴巴地悄悄抬眼望他。如果只有他们两个人的话，姜丹尼会牵住他的衣角、或者直接上手挂在他的身上，轻轻晃着跟他撒娇。  
年下的中毒性或许就在这里。每次姜丹尼尔在他耳边用黏糊糊的声音说话，邕圣祐就会忍不住答应他任何请求。因为他知道，答应的那个瞬间，姜丹尼尔的脸上会绽放出灿烂的笑容，让邕圣祐觉得自己的决定并不那么蠢，甚至再被得寸进尺一点也是可以的。  
然而那一天，邕圣祐却拒绝了经理的请求，只是拜托经理带青年去吃一顿好的，韩牛也可以，他能请客。  
回过神来，邕圣祐最后望了一次那个位置。不久之后，还会有新的实习生、新的正式员工填进那里，久而久之，这个办公室就再也不会有姜丹尼尔工作过的痕迹。  
但是，那个闪闪发光的人在记忆里留下的痕迹会那么轻易就被剔除吗？  
想着，邕圣祐拿出了手机。即便没有置顶，那个青年也总是会发些莫名其妙的东西过来。像是最近的那张照片，青年莫名地拍了一段意大利语的诗，说自己完全看不懂但总觉得很浪漫，全然忘记邕圣祐也是不懂意语的；像是满头大汗、对着镜头笑得傻兮兮的自拍，说是刚刚认真练习了，希望邕圣祐多期待一点他的演出，多问一句演出内容却又会神神秘秘地说“保密”；像是更早之前，在刚才回忆起的姜丹尼尔离职的那天晚上，明明邕圣祐没有去最后的聚餐，姜丹尼尔也强硬地发来了一张合影。  
或许是想要把同事们都框进去，举着手机的姜丹尼尔只露出了一双眼睛，身为主人公只占了最少最少的位置。可那双眼睛闪闪发光，比起的小树杈也那么可爱。即使是现在再看见姜丹尼尔那时的配文，邕圣祐的心脏也会传来一阵刺痛。  
“希望圣祐哥可以参与我生命中每一个重要的时刻。”  
每一个。说得那么绝对，那么笃定，那么无畏。面对这样的人，怎么不可能心动？甚至偶尔，邕圣祐会忍不住想，如果有什么盒子能把姜丹尼尔的光芒全部装进去就好。  
牢牢实实地困住。他自己不会去看，这样就不会因为他而心神不宁；但别人也不能看，那个盒子只要压在箱子的最底层就好了。邕圣祐就是这么自私的人。  
可是不行，也不现实。压了压自己的胸膛，邕圣祐抬步离开了。

只是，不知道那个弟弟什么时候会发出邀约。  
邕圣祐呼出一口凉气，缩了缩脖子，把下巴缩进围巾里。刚遇见姜丹尼尔的时候首尔还炎热难耐，现在转眼冬天就要来了。姜丹尼尔还没有亲自来邀请他，他却已经辗转问到了演出的日期。就在下周，比邕圣祐想象中要早多了。  
多希望时间能走得再慢一点。这样才能有闲暇，让他多思考一些，多贪婪一些，多享受一些。  
不过他穿得有点少了。邕圣祐不动声色地叹了口气，想快一点回公司，电话却骤然响了起来。他挑了挑眉，三两步走到避风的地方才掏出手机。看见来电显示，他怔了两秒，那个瞬间，他甚至以为这是自己的梦。  
“喂，圣祐哥？”  
不然怎么可能刚好在他想念姜丹尼尔时候接到那个人打来的电话？  
邕圣祐抿了抿嘴，努力不让自己的声音因为寒冷发抖：“怎么了丹尼尔？”  
“没什么。”电话那边的人嘿嘿笑了两声，“我就是觉得哥穿得太少了。马上要冬天了，我买双手套送给哥好吗？”  
“什么啊，我又不是……等等！”邕圣祐猛地反应过来。他情不自禁地左顾右盼，寻找起青年的身影，“你在哪里？”  
“在街对面。”闻言，邕圣祐冲到街边，果然看见马路对面有个人正在朝他招手。姜丹尼尔倒是穿得很暖和，宽松的大衣配上厚厚的毛线帽，粉嫩的模样其实跟他很衬。青年放下了手，带着点抱怨的声音传了过来，“快回去啦圣祐哥，站在这里吹风真的很冷的。”  
“我不。”邕圣祐也倔了起来，“你不也在吹风？怎么不去躲一躲。”  
“因为想要更近距离地看圣祐哥啊。”  
意外的直球打得邕圣祐懵懵的。那天的告白，还有那天心脏的疼痛，早就让邕圣祐没有办法再欺骗自己，说姜丹尼尔对他只不过是玩玩的态度、这些腻人的情话也不过是敷衍。  
就像邕圣祐现在也没有办法否认，在看见姜丹尼尔的瞬间，他竟然不再觉得寒风刺骨。  
“圣祐哥，你记得我们多久没做过了吗？”  
“呀，”正在走神的邕圣祐没想到姜丹尼尔会说这个，脸瞬间红了一大半，“这是我的错吗？你的脚之前不是不行吗？”  
“只是伤了脚，又不影响那个功能。”即便隔了一条街，邕圣祐也能想象到姜丹尼尔瘪瘪嘴的可怜表情，“我是真的觉得时间间隔太长了啊，肯定快两个月了。好神奇，我们明明是情人的关系，四个月里却有一半都没做。世界上有这样的出轨吗？”  
停顿了几秒，姜丹尼尔的语气听上去多了几分轻松：“最近一闲下来，满脑子都是圣祐哥，所以只能更加努力练习……但即使是这样，哥的样子也总是浮现出来。圣祐哥叫起来的声音很可爱，汗淋淋的刘海搭在额头上看上去比我还小，特别有犯罪感。对了，圣祐哥知道自己的眼里有星星吗？特别是一边抓我的背一边叫我名字的时候。每当那个时候，我就会忍不住去吻圣祐哥。一点一点地吻，从眼睫一直吻到圣祐哥的脖子。其实我很想啃一口……但是在明显的地方留痕迹的话，圣祐哥就会特别凶地瞪我。我不想让你不开心，所以就喜欢咬在其他地方。那样的话只用更卖力就好了，圣祐哥舒服了就不会去在乎，顶多最后翻个白眼给我。”  
姜丹尼尔顿了顿，透过电话听筒的笑声压得低低的，带了些异样的性感：“是我滤镜太厚了吗，那样的圣祐哥也特别有魅力。”  
大概是邕圣祐的错觉吧，分明是隔着听筒的，可邕圣祐却觉得，他能感受到姜丹尼尔在他耳边的吐息。跟每一次的放纵一样，沙哑又富有磁性，只一下就能让他丢盔弃甲。  
他又何尝不贪恋姜丹尼尔的温度。  
可邕圣祐呼出口气，却低下了头不让街对面的姜丹尼尔发现他动荡不安的内心。他努力让自己的声音变得平静：“你就想说这个吗？小朋友，现在还是白……”  
“我知道，现在还是白天。”姜丹尼尔很难得地打断了邕圣祐。不自控地抬起头，隔着一条马路，邕圣祐对上了姜丹尼尔那双清明的眸。他笑了，咧开嘴角笑得傻傻的，眼睛眯成弯弯一条，比萨摩耶的豆豆眼还要傻。  
可是对上那个笑，就连内心的僵硬也被抚平了。邕圣祐甚至忍不住向上天祈求——这样安宁的时间，能再多一点就好了。  
“其实我想说的是，圣祐哥，我想你了。”  
然后，邕圣祐听见了姜丹尼尔的声音。  
姜丹尼尔不过稍作停顿，笑容里多了些羞赧：“总觉得，我好像老是跟圣祐哥错过。上大学也是，我刚进学校圣祐哥就毕业了。我的硬盘忘在公司了，其实也可以让前辈寄给我的，但是我总想着，过来取的话说不定能见到圣祐哥……因为，很久没有见到你了。我每一分，每一秒都在想你。”  
邕圣祐静静地注视着远处的姜丹尼尔，抿着嘴不语。  
“其实不需要黑夜。只要白天，能够待在圣祐哥身边就好了。圣祐哥吃到好吃的东西、眼睛亮晶晶的样子超像个小朋友，但是谈工作时一本正经的模样也真的很帅。我喜欢圣祐哥梳狼奔头，喜欢圣祐哥穿西装打领带。但偶尔约圣祐哥在周末出去，看着圣祐哥顺毛穿卫衣的样子也觉得好。这几个月实习的工资我都攒起来了，就想给圣祐哥买条领带给你一个惊……啊！”姜丹尼尔敲了敲自己的脑袋，不用去看都知道他现在一定满脸悔恨，“我怎么说漏嘴了！！！”  
果然帅不过一分钟。邕圣祐不禁“噗嗤”一下笑了出来：“我们尼尔总是那么拖线。”  
“或许圣祐哥抓住我的右手，我就能变得沉稳了。”  
邕圣祐的笑容刹那间僵在了脸上：“尼尔，我……”  
“算了。”然而，跟上一次不同，这次姜丹尼尔没有等到邕圣祐回答。他挂断了电话，把手机放回兜里。双手做成喇叭的形状，姜丹尼尔就这么对着街对面的邕圣祐吼了出来，“下周二——晚上七点——大礼堂——圣祐哥你一定要来啊——答应我的事情——一定要做到好吗——”  
或许是因为声音太大，最后一个字姜丹尼尔甚至破了音。邕圣祐有些忍俊不禁地捂住了嘴，没有错过姜丹尼尔挠了挠后脑勺、有些不好意思的动作。最后姜丹尼尔也只是低下头，匆匆冲邕圣祐挥挥手便跑走了，连个像样的道别都没有。还是一如既往的冒失天真又莽撞。  
可是怎么办。就是这样幼稚的行为，也能让邕圣祐的心脏砰砰乱跳。  
真是个危险的男人。  
邕圣祐脸上的笑容渐渐淡去了。他叹了口气，转身离开。  
心跳又能代表什么？心动吗？但心动之后呢？  
像他这样的人，是不配拥有幸福的。因为当幸福来得太多后，先涌上来的，会是责任与不安。他不能离开只属于两个人的世界，所以他给不了姜丹尼尔承诺，他看不见能有姜丹尼尔的未来。  
他还能怎么办呢。他不能眼睁睁地看着所有的快乐都变成悲伤、只能把痛苦当作欢愉，更不能让自己、让他们都处在地狱里。  
“好，”邕圣祐按住心脏的位置，喃喃自语，“我一定会去。”  
他必须得做出选择。

 

黄旼炫跟邕圣祐交往了那么久，在床上一直都很放得开。所以当黄旼炫解开领带缠住自己的手时，邕圣祐也没有半分惊讶。  
身后的黄旼炫顶得有些用力。邕圣祐低声呻吟着，捆在一起的手腕几乎撑不住身体，只能任男友在身上肆虐。视线落在那条领带上，邕圣祐有些走神。这条领带是黄旼炫升职的时候邕圣祐给他买的，是黄旼炫衣橱里唯一一条深红色领带。其实跟黄旼炫不算太搭，那时只是为了瞧见男友脸上无奈的笑容才买下的，可现在却变成了黄旼炫最常用的几条领带之一。  
邕圣祐这才感觉到，其实这样鲜血一般的颜色跟黄旼炫是很般配的。黄旼炫皮肤很白，长得也好，如果换上一身质感好的深红色西装，大概是能直接拉去走红毯的水平吧。  
“你在想什么？”黄旼炫的唇凑到的邕圣祐的耳边，带着情欲的吐息让他觉得有些痒，“在这种时候走神可不行哦，圣祐。”  
走神也在想你啊。邕圣祐有点委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，没有回答，扭过头细细舔吻起黄旼炫的嘴唇。黄旼炫眼神一暗，一把拉开缠在邕圣祐手腕上的领带，把恋人转过来，扣住了他的十指。暗红的领带搭在枕边，邕圣祐歪头瞧了一眼，忍不住想，那姜丹尼尔会送他什么样的领带呢？如果是奇奇怪怪的颜色的话，他一定会揍他的。  
……啊，现在没在想旼炫了。拥住黄旼炫的背脊，邕圣祐分出了心神，觉得自己真是个糟糕透顶的男人。  
如果他是他们的话，一定不会喜欢他。

黄旼炫总是体贴的。一定要先把邕圣祐清洗好，换好床单把他裹得严严实实的，才会开始收拾他自己。不仅如此，那天明明触碰到了他的内心，之后却做出什么也没发生过的模样。  
其实邕圣祐知道，黄旼炫也想要个答案。  
闭着眼睛，邕圣祐感觉到黄旼炫在身旁躺了下来，伸手拨弄起他的前发。他依旧没有出声。  
他明白，黄旼炫知道他没有睡着。这可是全世界最了解他的人。  
他听见了黄旼炫微如蚊呐的叹息：“圣祐啊，你……”  
“下周，丹尼尔的演出，我会去的。”邕圣祐却蓦然出声打断了黄旼炫的话。他朝着黄旼炫怀里挪了挪，头发贴上黄旼炫的胸膛。痒痒的触感。  
明明是靠近的姿态，黄旼炫却再也窥探不到邕圣祐的表情了。他只是把手轻轻放在邕圣祐背上，把恋人拥入怀里，用鼻音应了一声，被温柔填满的语气却听不出他的情绪：“你想让我陪你一起去吗？”  
一如既往的，即便不说，黄旼炫也能轻易猜到邕圣祐的心思。没有任何意外，邕圣祐点了点头。靠在黄旼炫身上，邕圣祐的声音听上去闷闷的：“最后一次了，旼炫……相信我，真的是最后一次了。”  
最后一次吗……黄旼炫没有应声，只是滑进被窝里，双手紧紧搂住邕圣祐的背脊。他们贴在一起，胸腔之间没有一丝缝隙，可以轻易地感受到对方的心跳。扑通——扑通——扑通——  
但是，即便是心脏对着心脏，也不代表能看穿对方的心。  
感受着邕圣祐逐渐变得均匀的呼吸声，黄旼炫缓缓放松了手，让邕圣祐能睡得更安稳。他自己却没有闭上眼，只是怔怔地盯着不远处——他也不知道他在看哪里。  
他的脑海里，满满的都是那天晚上，邕圣祐的眼泪。  
最后一次？他不是不相信邕圣祐，邕圣祐说了是最后一次，就一定是做了一刀两断的决心。可没有人比黄旼炫更明白，这与他想要的根本不一样。

他累了，但他不愿入眠。  
如果能抱着邕圣祐的时间可以再长一点就好了。


	12. 12.

12.

大礼堂的模样比邕圣祐印象中华丽了许多。不仅重新装修过，为了这次街舞社的演出，甚至请来了专业的音响灯光团队。  
瞧见拿着话筒微皱眉头指导灯光变化的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐微微出神。在他面前的姜丹尼尔总像个小孩子，爱撒娇又黏人，可在别人面前，他独当一面，不仅长相出众成绩优异，就连冷着脸施号发令的样子都独具魅力。站在门口的邕圣祐静静看着，一言不发。  
黄旼炫侧眼望着邕圣祐，好半天才出了声：“能请来这样的团队，他很了不起。”  
“是啊。”回过神来，邕圣祐有些抱歉地冲黄旼炫笑了笑，“他很擅长交际，拉来这样的赞助应该不在话下。”  
捂着嘴轻轻笑了，黄旼炫接道：“不觉得他跟那个时候的你很像吗？”  
“像？”邕圣祐有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，“我有他那么凶吗？”  
“他在你眼里很凶吗？”黄旼炫却失笑反问，完全搞错了邕圣祐问句里的重点。他把视线投向那边抱着手观察灯光效果的姜丹尼尔，谁知却蓦然对上了姜丹尼尔的双眸。  
那边的姜丹尼尔只是微微一愣，眼睛便骤然亮了起来。连麦克风都没放下，他三两步跑了过来，像只终于看见来接他的主人的大狗狗那般扑到了邕圣祐身上：“圣祐哥——”  
麦克风发出了刺耳的轰鸣声，邕圣祐带着点埋怨与羞赧地推了推姜丹尼尔，萨摩耶才不情不愿地直起身把麦克风关掉。仿佛没感受到周围同学诧异的目光似的，姜丹尼尔嘿嘿傻笑了两声：“圣祐哥来得真早。”说完，他这才像是终于发现了黄旼炫一般，侧过头朝黄旼炫问了好，“旼炫哥也来啦，谢谢。”  
这时候这样问好也太尴尬了。感觉到身旁邕圣祐的僵硬，黄旼炫不动声色地向前一步，在狼崽子如同捕猎那般富有侵略性的眼神之下护好心不在焉的小猫咪：“陪圣祐来的。倒是丹尼尔，你不能在这里待太久吧，离演出只有不长的时间了。你看上去连衣服都还没换。”  
“换衣服很快啊。”姜丹尼尔笑着回应，却望向了站在黄旼炫保护范围之内的邕圣祐，“那圣祐哥，我先走了哦。第二排正中间两个位置，贴了纸条写了‘丹尼尔’的，到时候直接坐过去就好，我打过招呼的。”顿了顿，他毫不在意地上前捏了捏邕圣祐的肩膀，目光灼热又坚定，“我不会让你失望的。”说完，他挥了挥手，扭过头跟后辈们交待事情的样子瞬间没了刚才撒娇的踪迹。  
黄旼炫下意识侧过头观察邕圣祐的表情。他发现邕圣祐的表情出乎意料的平静，甚至带了些冷漠。察觉到黄旼炫的眼神，他对着黄旼炫轻轻一笑：“我们出去随便转转吧。”  
点了点头，黄旼炫跟着邕圣祐走了出去。已经隐隐有点冬天迹象的首尔有些寒冷，黄旼炫看着邕圣祐把围巾围好才放下心来。虽然不能牵住邕圣祐的手，但他还是靠得离邕圣祐近了些，仿佛这样就能把温暖传给他似的。他低声自言自语着：“幸好。”  
“幸好什么？”他没想到邕圣祐听到了，眨着眼问道，眼底满满的都是好奇。  
“幸好姜丹尼尔没看过你在舞台上的样子。”黄旼炫毫不避讳这个在他人眼里或许有点敏感的话题，自在地调笑，“无论是谁看见你在舞台上的模样都会爱上你的。”  
邕圣祐不太赞成地瘪了瘪嘴。用皮鞋踢开路边的小石子，黄旼炫总觉得身边这个西装革履的男人内心还是大学时期那个在他面前动不动就笑得傻里傻气的小孩子。  
他听见邕圣祐的声音：“旼炫，你还记得我说过是最后一次吗？”  
寒风吹过，黄旼炫不禁抖了一下。他把下巴缩进围巾里，轻声答了一句：“记得。”  
“今天之后，我就不见他了。”邕圣祐顿了顿，冲黄旼炫笑了一下。那个笑容带着些淡然与伤感，迷茫与失落，但或许邕圣祐自己并没有察觉。他只是抬起头，像只偷懒的猫咪一般伸展着身体，“我累啦！所以这样就行了！”  
黄旼炫没有说话，只是静静地望着邕圣祐。他不禁想起，很久之前他们都还在读大学的时候，他曾经目睹过邕圣祐跟别人分手的瞬间。  
那个学弟或许是察觉到邕圣祐三心二意的本性，毫不留情地甩了邕圣祐一个耳光，让站在三楼的窗前偷窥的黄旼炫也忍不住颤了一下。可或许是因为太爱了，反而是动手打人的人低下头、哭得浑身发抖。他看见邕圣祐单手捂住脸颊，好半天才上前了一步，竟是温柔地捧上那个弟弟的脸。他不知道邕圣祐给那个弟弟说了什么，那个弟弟拼命地点了点头，最后转身离去的时候还一步三回头的恋恋不舍。邕圣祐一直笑眯眯地跟那个学弟挥手，直到那个学弟的身影消失在他的视线范围之内。  
然后，放下手的邕圣祐眼神兀然变了。刚才还装出的柔和模样因为面无表情而附上一层冰冷的铠甲。他摸了摸被打过的地方，目光直勾勾地望着前面，像是什么也没想。半晌，邕圣祐才整理了一下，抓起滑落到地上的背包，头也不回地离开了。  
那个时候的黄旼炫已经是邕圣祐的男朋友了。他靠在墙上望着邕圣祐的背影，思考着晚上要不要给邕圣祐加个餐，全然没有抓到男朋友出轨分手现场的自觉。  
他知道，对于那个出手打人的人而言，伤害邕圣祐只不过是因爱生恨。但在邕圣祐心里，他从来没有付出过那颗心脏。所以被打了，伤到人了，只要用精湛的演技安抚到位就可以了。  
至于他自己受到过的伤？他根本就没爱过，肉体上遭点罪又哪能叫得上受伤？  
而这一次呢？想要跟姜丹尼尔分手的邕圣祐还会像以前一样吗？姜丹尼尔是舍不得打邕圣祐的，那邕圣祐呢？依旧会毫发无损吗？  
“嗯。”但黄旼炫藏起复杂的心绪，只是笑着回答，“别想那么多，先好好欣赏演出吧。”

 

 

灯光很绚丽，舞台也做得精致。但凌驾于上的，却是站在舞台中央的男人。  
一束光打在男人身上，照亮了男人的面庞。面色冷淡的男人如同支配世界的魔王，眼神所及之处便是他的领地。他的目光最后锁定在正前方，唇角骤然出现的弧度让人的心跳不禁跟着漏了一拍。他向前走去，随着音乐舞动，灯光追着他的身影，他在同伴们的配合之下玩弄着节拍，一举一动都散发着神奇的魔法。  
根本移不开视线。  
不是错觉，邕圣祐能感觉到姜丹尼尔的目光。在对上男人双眸的那个刹那，男人摸了摸嘴唇，不动声色地抛给他一个暗怀情愫的吻。他只能愣愣地接下，连拒绝的力气都没有。  
世界仿佛被按下了静音键，他连音乐都不再能听见。他的眼睛里只有舞台上的人，他的耳畔回荡着的只有自己的心跳声。  
他明白，他欺骗不了自己。说是要一刀两断，他能断掉的不过是自己与姜丹尼尔的联系。  
然而他断不掉自己的思想，忘不了姜丹尼尔如同太阳那般温暖又自信的笑颜。  
他记得姜丹尼尔埋在他脖颈处的鼻息，记得姜丹尼尔偷偷把海鲜跟不喜欢的蔬菜夹到他的碗里还装作什么事情也没发生的幼稚，记得姜丹尼尔在他选择握住左手时抓紧他的力度，记得姜丹尼尔在他身上游走时的体温。他也知道，姜丹尼尔悄悄抓住他的时候用的是右手，却以为他发现不了男人的这点小心思，实际上眼神里的期许早就暴露无遗了。  
他逃得开姜丹尼尔的追捕，却逃不开自己内心的桎梏。  
听到一阵阵欢呼声，邕圣祐终于回过神来。姜丹尼尔不知什么时候已经换了一身衣服，这是他的第二个节目。比起方才的性感霸气，穿着白色卫衣的男人清爽得像个长不大的孩子。他熟练地做出一个又一个高难度动作，引得台下的观众发出一声声惊呼。  
可邕圣祐没有错过姜丹尼尔跳跃之后落地时脚步的微微一顿。他看见姜丹尼尔的笑颜僵硬了一瞬，那点不适便如同幻觉一般消失不见。他愣愣地看着姜丹尼尔鞠躬退下舞台，直到下个节目开始也没能清醒。他满脑子都是姜丹尼尔缠着固定带的脚踝，还有他满脸无所谓的笑容。他仿佛能看见姜丹尼尔扯住他的衣角，可怜兮兮的样子，却偏要逞强地勾起嘴角：“我没事的圣祐哥，真的没事。”  
他不自觉地站了起来，匆匆走出了礼堂。  
“……圣祐！圣祐！”有谁抓住了他的手腕。他扭过头，对上黄旼炫写满焦急的眼眸，“突然怎么了？”  
邕圣祐这才回到了现实的世界。走廊过亮的灯光有点刺眼，晃得他眼睛很疼，几乎要掉下眼泪来。呆呆地望着黄旼炫，宛如抓住浮木一般，邕圣祐握住了黄旼炫的手臂：“他的脚……他的脚还没好，他刚刚扭到了。”顿了顿，他却忍不住自嘲地笑了起来，“可那又关我什么事？我都说了今天是最后一天……”  
不能再这样下去了。姜丹尼尔有任何不对都能让他晃神，他已经不是那个自由自在的邕圣祐了。姜丹尼尔在他身上栓了锁链，哪怕他逃得再远，他的心依旧会牵着他回到姜丹尼尔身边。他不知道自己什么时候变成这般狼狈的模样，他只是下意识地追着光。  
“旼炫，我没关系的。没事。”邕圣祐收紧了手指。他呼出一口气，抬头对着黄旼炫笑了起来，“我们回去吧，表演还没有结束。”说完，他示弱般地拉着黄旼炫，想要往回走。  
却没想到，反而是黄旼炫制止了邕圣祐的脚步。还没来得及回头询问，邕圣祐只能听见黄旼炫平静的语气：“邕圣祐，你喜欢他。”  
只一句话，便让邕圣祐红了眼圈。  
“你喜欢姜丹尼尔。圣祐，别想骗我，你知道你骗不了我的。”  
啊，是那个毒舌又不近人情的黄旼炫。邕圣祐低头想着，心底生了些委屈。  
是啊，他知道他骗不过黄旼炫。可那天明明是黄旼炫不让他说的。他想要管好自己的心脏回到黄旼炫身边，这是他的错吗？  
他只是不想让黄旼炫难过。  
“那又如何？”邕圣祐开了口，沙哑着嗓音反驳，“喜欢？喜欢是什么，像我这样朝三暮四的人，今天喜欢他，明天可能就不喜欢了。旼炫，姜丹尼尔比你想象中要偏执，他很快就能知道我没他想象中的那么好，我跟他根本就不合适。我是喜欢他，可我爱的人是你。他跟以前所有人都一样，没什么区别。”  
“圣祐……不要骗我，也不要骗你自己。”黄旼炫拉过邕圣祐，强迫邕圣祐抬头看他。黄旼炫微微眯起眼，神情带着点严肃，甚至像个教育小孩的长辈，“你为什么不相信？当你一遍一遍地对你自己说他跟以前所有人都是一样的，就能证明他的不一样。如果你不相信他是对的人，那他就永远不可能是对的。如果你不相信你们能拥有很好的未来的话，如果你觉得你们终究会不幸的话，那么就连幸福也会变成痛苦，又怎么可能看得到以后？”  
仿佛感觉到黄旼炫接下来要说什么，邕圣祐情不自禁地睁大了眼睛。他想要呼喊，他想要质疑，可那些话全部都堵上胸腔之间，涩涩地抵着他，让他一个字也没办法吐露。  
嗫嚅了半天，却还是黄旼炫先开了口。面前的男人脸上绽出了明媚的笑意，声音还是一如既往的温润，是他喜欢的模样。

“圣祐，对不起，我们分手吧。”

他还是说出了口。  
“不是你的错，是我的错，是我想要试试一个人是什么感觉。没有那些乱七八糟的女人，没有不能拒绝的感情。不去迎合，放下无谓的绅士风度与温柔，只做黄旼炫——只做我自己。”黄旼炫顿了顿，唇角的弧度多了些释然的意味，“我的世界里只会有我一个人，没有别人。”  
“……包括我吗？”  
“对，包括你。”  
“黄旼炫……你真是一个奇怪的人。”奇怪，狡猾，毒舌，腹黑，不懂得阅读空气，空有暖男的外表没有暖男的心，吸引一大堆女孩子也不懂得拒绝，打着你情我愿的旗号，顺水推舟地朝三暮四……交往了那么久，邕圣祐知道黄旼炫所有的缺点。  
但是，他是邕圣祐世界中唯一的那个人啊。在他面前，黄旼炫是完整的，不会掩饰他性格中的恶劣，所有的缺点都会变成可爱的一面。奇奇怪怪的，却总是能让他毫无顾忌地笑起来。  
即便是现在，黄旼炫把他一把推出了他们两人的世界也一样。  
这个男人，脸上的笑容明明那样柔和，可邕圣祐却觉得，这个男人正在哭。  
还不如哭出来。  
“哭什么呀？”面前温柔的男人轻轻笑了起来，邕圣祐却看不清楚他的表情。他只能感觉到黄旼炫微凉的手指轻轻拂过他的脸颊，帮他一点一点蹭掉眼泪。此时的他们看不见偶尔经过的行人诧异的眼神，他们的眼里只有彼此的身影。靠上邕圣祐的额头，黄旼炫努力想把自己的温度传递给他，“别哭，你还不知道之后会发生什么事呢。”  
邕圣祐勾起嘴角，略带沙哑的嗓音不知为何多了些撒娇的意味：“你是不是就等着我后悔，然后站在边上嘲笑我？”  
“是啊。那个时候，就算你回头了，我也不会回头。”黄旼炫也跟着笑了。他压低声音，却没有睁开眼睛，只有唇角依旧挂着淡然的笑，“我不会等你的，圣祐。之后想要一直一个人也好，想要找个伴共度余生也好，想要恢复以前的生活在女孩子们之间游走也好。但是我绝对不会回头——那些人都不会是你。”  
说着决绝的话语，黄旼炫终于对上了邕圣祐的眸子。分了些距离，他的双手依旧小心翼翼地捧着邕圣祐的脸颊：“你想好了吗？有信心了吗？圣祐啊，姜丹尼尔是不一样的，对吧？为了他，你不止一次想过，只要有姜丹尼尔，没有别人也可以，对吗？”  
邕圣祐没有回答，只是呆呆地望着黄旼炫，委屈巴巴地吸了吸鼻子，像个小孩子似的。  
凝视了邕圣祐一小会儿，分明没有得到回应，黄旼炫却轻轻笑出声来：“是这样吧。那想好了，就去找他。别怕。”  
真是个奇怪的人。说了那么一堆话语，都是要把他推给另一个人。  
黄旼炫是这个世界上最了解邕圣祐的人。他了解邕圣祐的深情，了解邕圣祐的冷漠，了解邕圣祐的挣扎，了解邕圣祐的心结，更了解邕圣祐想要负起的责任。邕圣祐同样了解黄旼炫。黄旼炫要做那个能在邕圣祐踌躇的时候能在他背后去推一把的那个人。不是他能承受失去邕圣祐的痛苦，而是黄旼炫本身就是个完美主义者。  
能接受对方在外面玩闹的前提是，他们能拥有对方的一整颗心。如果那颗心不是完整的，那干脆不要了。说他是情圣也行，但他不想让邕圣祐后悔，不想一辈子拴住邕圣祐、却让姜丹尼尔成为邕圣祐心脏里谁也到达不了的那个角落。  
他宁愿把邕圣祐推开。  
“我没想好。”半晌，邕圣祐终于回答了黄旼炫。他凑过去飞快吻了吻黄旼炫的唇角，明明说着否定的答案，眼底却多了些笃定的光芒，“也许我以后会后悔，但我不想现在就后悔。谢谢你，旼炫。”  
沉默地与邕圣祐对视了一会儿，黄旼炫松开了邕圣祐。他向后退了一步，脸上的笑容竟是灿烂的：“那还等什么，快去吧。”  
邕圣祐抹了抹脸，也跟着退了两步。他最后看了一眼黄旼炫，最终还是转身跑开了。不擅长运动的男人一步一步跨得飞快，黄旼炫相信，他一定能抓住那份难得的勇气。  
掏出手机，他点开了跟那个男人的聊天界面。或许，他应该恨姜丹尼尔吧。可意外的，他的内心却很平静，甚至在心底自嘲，当初说的“以防万一”可不是这个意思啊。他明明是想要抓回邕圣祐的心的。  
但终究是他胆小了。还没来得及做任何事，就先缴械投降了。他做不到，做不到像姜丹尼尔一样勇敢无畏，做不到邀请邕圣祐来看演出时还未卜先知地留出他黄旼炫的位置，更做不到孤注一掷地伸出手、希望邕圣祐能跟他创造真正的只有两个人的世界。  
他什么都还没有做，什么都说不出口。  
黄旼炫最后还是打了一行字发过去。放好手机，总觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，他决定去洗把脸。  
他怔怔地盯着镜子里面色苍白的自己。莫名的，耳畔边仿佛回荡起了当年的话语。  
“呀，旼炫！你站在我后面至少出个声啊！吓死我了！”  
“没什么。觉得你长得帅，想多看一会儿。”  
“这是因为化了妆啊，我原本又不长这样。啊……要是可以不卸妆就好了。”  
“真稀奇，我还以为你会说‘我一直都很帅’这种话。”  
“就算我不这么说，我的男朋友也必须这么认为。”  
那时的他们那么自信明朗，可以在对视之后，趁着卫生间的镜子前没有外人，悄悄交换一个吻。邕圣祐单手搂住他的脖子，稍稍分开之后用鼻音轻轻笑了一下，离得那么近的笑眼闪着光，黄旼炫忍不住低头重新吻了一下邕圣祐脸颊上的痣。即便听见门口突然传来开门的声音也没有人慌张，邕圣祐飞快退后一步拉了拉黄旼炫的衣领，抬头对视时两人都能看见对方眼眸中的暗号。  
然而现在，一个人站在镜子前的黄旼炫，却什么都看不清。  
“……学校的镜子真的该擦一下啊。”他喃喃自语着低下了头，假装看不见洗手台上一滴又一滴重叠的水渍。  
不后悔。他不会后悔，也不会回头。  
他只是，还没能接受，还有一点点心痛罢了。

 

脚踝传来一阵又一阵尖锐的疼痛。姜丹尼尔把身体蜷缩成一团，企图抵消掉这种不适。  
他还没有表演完，他还必须站在台上完成演出。他必须要完美，他必须要微笑，他不能这种时候还让邕圣祐担心。如果做错一点的话，说不定邕圣祐连他的左手也会松开。他不想那样，他希望邕圣祐瞧见的永远是他乐观向上的一面。  
即便实际上，在自信的背后，他总是有那么一点点害怕。  
抵住脚踝的冰袋让姜丹尼尔手心的温度也渐渐流失。他冷得发抖，为了之后的演出却必须得坚持。他做着一个又一个深呼吸，咬着牙喃喃自语：“圣祐哥……圣祐哥……圣祐……我可以的，我一定可以的，这点小小的疼有什么了不起，为了圣祐哥我什么都能做到……”  
为了邕圣祐他可以背弃自己的道德观，为了邕圣祐他可以去等待那个或许永远都不会到达的未来。只要是为了邕圣祐。  
楼梯间的门没有完全关上，只透进一点微弱的光。姜丹尼尔想，他最多只能再坐两分钟，他必须尽快站起来，去准备最后的那个节目。  
然而，光芒照了进来。姜丹尼尔征征地抬头，差点以为逆着光的那个身影是自己的幻觉。  
“……圣祐哥？”  
刚才还心心念念的人就站在自己面前，那副情景反而显得不太真实。姜丹尼尔甚至不敢伸手去碰走到自己面前蹲下来的邕圣祐，害怕这不过是他的一场梦，梦醒了他就什么也没有了。所以他只是呆呆地盯着邕圣祐，看着邕圣祐从姜丹尼尔手中夺过那个冰袋，解下脖子上的围巾，连着冰袋缠在姜丹尼尔的脚上。抬头对上姜丹尼尔视线，邕圣祐看上去很冷静：“还有几个节目？”  
被邕圣祐面无表情的气势压倒，姜丹尼尔愣愣地答道：“要到压轴，solo加上集体群舞。”  
“我要听实话，你打过封闭是不是？是药效过了还是刚才又扭到了？”  
姜丹尼尔缩着脖子点了点头：“是扭到了……”说完，他可怜兮兮地瘪了瘪嘴，“圣祐哥，你别生气。”  
“我没生气。”邕圣祐轻轻叹了口气，“你还想上场吗？”  
这一次姜丹尼尔点头的力度大了许多，模样很是坚定，一脸“就算圣祐哥阻止我我也要上台”的表情。  
“那好。”邕圣祐呼出口气。他把姜丹尼尔冰凉的手拽在掌心，企图能多传递给他哪怕一丝的温暖，“我们再在这里坐一会儿。演出结束之后，马上跟我去医院。之后要听我的，不要再乱来了。”  
姜丹尼尔“嗯”了一声，撒娇般地靠在了邕圣祐的肩膀上。做好的发型不像平素那般毛茸茸的柔软，姜丹尼尔还是在邕圣祐脖颈处蹭来蹭去：“我还以为……今天是最后一次了。”  
我也以为。邕圣祐苦笑了一下，却明知故问：“什么最后一次？”  
姜丹尼尔摇了摇头，没有回答，只是笑着转移了话题：“圣祐哥怎么找到我的？”  
“我以前在街舞社的时候，受伤了或是想一个人静一静就会到这里来。”邕圣祐说完，也忍不住笑了，“总觉得你也会在这里。很奇怪吧？”  
“嗯……是挺奇怪的。”奇怪到能让他小鹿乱撞。姜丹尼尔愣愣地盯着邕圣祐握住的那只手，不禁喃喃，“圣祐哥现在正握着我的右手啊。真好。”  
明明挂着笑，姜丹尼尔的话语却让邕圣祐的心脏刺痛。他无法想象姜丹尼尔是怎样才能把这样的话用调笑的语气说出来，装出根本不在乎的样子去寻求他的答案。  
其实姜丹尼尔也只是个大男孩，为了让他安心才藏起了那些不安罢了。  
那么，他现在已经扔下一切跑来找姜丹尼尔了，还害怕什么呢。  
想着，邕圣祐情不自禁地握紧了姜丹尼尔的手。他侧过头，认真注视着姜丹尼尔的双眼：“对啊，我现在握着你的右手。”说完，他轻轻笑了一下，两只手都叠了上去，握得更加用力，“你可别想要甩开我。”  
姜丹尼尔瞪大了眼睛。脸上总是挂着阳光一般的笑意的男孩突然慌张了起来，手足无措的表情多了几分可爱。他就这么傻傻地望着邕圣祐，最后甚至抬起左手捏了捏自己的脸颊：“我……我不是在做梦吧。”  
这只傻狗。邕圣祐轻叹一声，放开一只手扯过姜丹尼尔的衣襟，狠狠地咬住了姜丹尼尔的嘴唇。他主动缠上姜丹尼尔的舌，看着眼前的男孩从表情呆滞渐渐变得呼吸急促起来，才浅笑着放开了男孩。用脑袋撞了撞姜丹尼尔的额头，他轻声道：“不是做梦。”  
“试试看吧，姜丹尼尔。只有两个人的世界。”  
只会有邕圣祐跟姜丹尼尔两个人。  
姜丹尼尔依旧轻轻喘着气。不知是因为刚才的吻还是因为心境，他的眼底闪烁着一点点泪光。终于回过神来，男孩匆匆擦了一把眼角，脸上又洋溢起了灿烂的笑容。双眼都眯成一条缝，姜丹尼尔的微笑如同一把钥匙，终于卸下了缠住邕圣祐的枷锁。  
邕圣祐这才明白，遵从自己的心，才是真正的自由。  
“如果……我只是说如果。”他捏了捏姜丹尼尔的手，“如果之后我腻了，还是想要去找别的人怎么办？”  
“那大概是我的魅力不够吧。”姜丹尼尔歪了歪头，意外的答得认真，“但我会给哥三次机会，如果第三次还是这样的话，那就只能说明你对我的爱还不足以束缚你的心，我也没有那个吸引力成为你的唯一。那这样，即便我爱你，我还是会离开，对不起。就算哥劝我我也不会回来的。只要成为过邕圣祐的唯一，又有谁愿意跟别人分享？”  
说得那么现实的吗？本来只是想跟姜丹尼尔开个玩笑的邕圣祐在心里吐槽了一句，却觉得姜丹尼尔分明是在威胁他。  
他哪里舍得跟姜丹尼尔分开。  
“可是，我们又何必去讨论未来呢？”姜丹尼尔眨了眨眼，接道。年轻人眼里总带着点对未来的憧憬与无畏，“至少现在，此时此刻，哥是爱我的，不是吗？愿意为了我跟保你自由的男朋友分手，愿意为了我捆住自己的翅膀。那我也必须变成配得上哥的人才行。”  
不，不要更优秀了，不能把这个危险的男人放出去祸害人——邕圣祐伸手，一把拥住姜丹尼尔的背脊，在心底暗暗地想。他果然还是那个自私的邕圣祐，其实是他配不上姜丹尼尔才对。  
“你在想什么，圣祐哥？你是不是觉得自己很自私？”拍了拍邕圣祐的背脊，姜丹尼尔调笑道，“但其实我也是很自私的。我看过邕圣祐最好的一面，也看过邕圣祐最坏的一面，不想再把你的一丝一毫分给别人。”  
“所以，你一直自私就好，怎么开心怎么来，不用有负担。我也会自私地、努力地把你困住的，好吗？”

都到了这个时候了，何必去在意那些配得上或是配不上？  
时间差不多了。姜丹尼尔站起来，靠在邕圣祐身上，尽力保留腿的力气一步一步地挪动着，却依旧固执地捏住邕圣祐的手。  
邕圣祐低头望着姜丹尼尔牵着自己的那只手。姜丹尼尔侧过头望向他，明明是在夜晚，眼睛却亮晶晶地闪着光，比漫天的星辰更加夺目：“等结束了，我带圣祐哥去吃烤红薯好不好！我知道附近有一家特别好吃的烤红薯！吃了圣祐就不会冷了吧？”  
“白痴，”邕圣祐笑骂道，“结束之后得先去医院啊，你答应了我的。”  
况且，只要在姜丹尼尔身边，是不会觉得寒冷的。  
“明天是星期三了。”姜丹尼尔紧了紧邕圣祐的手，“第一个能跟圣祐哥待在一起一整天的星期三。”  
“白痴。”邕圣祐笑了笑，语气分明云淡风轻，给出的却是沉甸甸的诺言，“之后还会有很多星期三，能让你跟我一起待到吐。”

 

他们还没看见黄旼炫发给姜丹尼尔的那句话。  
“你还没赢，一切不过刚开始罢了。”  
但即便看见了，姜丹尼尔也只会一笑而过。他没觉得自己已经赢了。  
他心知肚明，自己不过是站在了门口。之后的路有多长，无论是他还是邕圣祐都不能保证。但至少在这个时候，他依旧对自己有信心，相信他能牵着邕圣祐走很久很久。总有一天，他能让邕圣祐再也离不开他。  
以后的事，以后再谈。

-END.


	13. [旼奂]雪白之月

选了一个硬币扔进去，成功地发出了好听的声响。按照参拜的流程，黄旼炫拍了两下掌，双手合十，埋头闭上双眼。看上去很虔诚，但他实际上不知道自己在祈祷什么，只能象征性地祈求自己身边的人都能健康幸福美满。  
京都的冬天并不比首尔暖和多少。呼出一口冷气，黄旼炫说着还算熟练的日语向坐在花园门口的阿姨买票。阿姨抬起头多看了他一眼，才麻利地找好零钱，连带门票一起放在他手上：“你日语说得很好呢。”  
“谢谢。”扬起嘴角，黄旼炫礼貌地欠了欠身。  
迈进门槛，景色却与画报中十分不同。树枝都光秃秃的，没了绚丽的花朵，就连常绿的叶子看上去都失去了颜色。黄旼炫低头牵了牵嘴角，不知道是景色原本就是这副模样，还是因为自己心情的问题才褪了色。  
或许是因为察觉到他来到平安神宫的目的本就不是为了参观或祈福，为了惩罚他的不尊重，神明才夺走了他眼里的色彩。

黄旼炫一直觉得自己没有因为跟交往了五年的男友分手而伤感，但他身边的朋友们却不这么认为。  
分手的那天晚上，他难得约了发小们出来喝酒。听了黄旼炫跟邕圣祐的事，崔珉起撸起袖子，一拍桌子站起来就要去找邕圣祐算账，却被金钟炫拉了下来。安抚下崔珉起，金钟炫一脸了然，沉默地拍了拍他的背。  
感觉到气氛的不对劲，Aron半开玩笑地插话开导：“别激动啊珉起，不就是分手吗？我们旼炫什么样的人找不到？”  
“对，我看Aron哥你就很不错。”  
面对黄旼炫的调侃，Aron捂住前胸一脸惊讶地摇了摇头：“不行，你要祸害就去祸害钟炫去！我很有原则的！”打打闹闹的，话题也就揭过去、没人再主动提了。  
看着朋友们围在自己身边努力逗他开心，黄旼炫一边笑着，心底有个角落却在冷静地想，你看，这个世界上没有哪个人是没了谁就活不下去了。  
以前他总觉得自己跟邕圣祐是同一类人，应该理所当然地走下去，应该是离不开彼此的。但他忘记了，正因为性格相同，最了解对方，也就无法欺骗对方。处于温水之中，不知不觉就被惯坏了，以为即便不做任何事，日子也能像曾经的每一天那样过下去。  
却不知道，这样的生活承受不了一点点变迁。  
不善喝酒的黄旼炫难得多喝了几杯，瘫在沙发上盯着天花板，笑得傻兮兮的。滴酒不沾的姜东昊利索地结了账，一边善后一边尝试性地提意见：“旼炫啊，如果真的难受，不如休息一段时间？不要逞强，去旅游一下放松心情吧。你不是说过想要体验一个人的世界吗？我觉得独自旅游是不错的选择。”  
那时迷迷糊糊的黄旼炫下意识地反驳姜东昊，倔强地说自己没事、马上就可以开始工作，第二天清醒过来，却转头就订好了去京都的机票。  
他这才意识到，他其实根本就是有事的。  
京都——那是邕圣祐一直想去的地方之一。他很久以前来过一次，跟邕圣祐诉说过京都独特的风韵。他还记得邕圣祐趴在床上，认真地注视他的那双眼眸。听他说完，邕圣祐笑了，眼睛弯成可人的弧度：“真希望有机会去看看。”  
五年的时间，并没有办法那么轻易地逃脱。

无意之间踢到了小石头，脚尖的异样让黄旼炫微微一愣，终于回过了神。他抬起头，发现自己已经走到了凉亭附近。微微一瞥，他似乎看见了有谁伫立在湖边。黄旼炫挑了挑眉，他没想到真的有人跟他一样，会在工作日跑到在冬日根本没什么景色可看的地方游玩。  
那个人背着吉他，低头盯着湖面。头发毛茸茸的疏于打理，从后面可以看到微微鼓起的脸颊肉，让人忍不住想要去捏一把。黄旼炫盯着那个人的影子，脑海里不禁浮现出了一个不算熟悉的名字。他想着，摇了摇头。哪里有那么巧能在这里遇见，现在又不是大学生放假的时候。  
一阵寒风吹过，黄旼炫缩了缩脖子。随着他的前进，高大的常青树渐渐挡住了那个人的身影。蹙起眉头，黄旼炫忍不住加快了步伐。然而等到凉亭再一次出现在视野范围之内，那个人却已经不见了踪影，消失的速度快到让黄旼炫以为那个影子不过是因为他太过寂寞才产生的错觉。他叹了口气，唇角露出了自嘲的笑容。  
没关系，是他自己说想要体会一个人的世界。一个人也挺好。  
孤独是一个人的世界中的必备品。

 

不过世界上并没有那么多相像的人。那个人的模样并不大众，与黄旼炫也没有熟稔到看不见真人也能想起他的地步，所以瞧见那个人的脸，黄旼炫心中充斥的并非惊讶，而是了然。  
那个人站在美术馆前的巴士站，抬起头认认真真地阅读巴士站牌。黄旼炫心想，这孩子是真的会日语吗？还是装作会的样子？如果是后者，那这皱起眉头一本正经的模样也太可爱了。  
“金在奂，”悄悄站在金在奂身后看了他好一会儿的黄旼炫终于恶作剧般地开了口，“你是金在奂对吧？”  
不自在地抖了一下，金在奂转过身瞧见黄旼炫的时候，眼睛一下子瞪得老大，像是根本没想到会在这里遇见黄旼炫似的：“黄旼炫？！！”话说出口他才感觉到自己有多不礼貌，抿了抿嘴立刻规规矩矩地鞠了躬，“学长好。”  
“没事。在奂上次帮了我很大的忙，叫我哥就好了。”没有错过金在奂不安地磨蹭吉他盒肩带的手指，黄旼炫笑着摆了摆手，给了金在奂一个台阶。  
金在奂张了张嘴，还没来得及说半句话，他的肚皮却如同漫画那样咕噜咕噜地响了起来。瞧见金在奂红着脸、不好意思地挠着后脑勺的模样，黄旼炫忍不住笑出了声来。他眨了眨眼：“在奂啊，我请你吃午饭吧。”  
“啊？这怎么好意思？”  
礼貌地推拉着，这孩子大概没发现自己的眼睛都亮了吧。黄旼炫抿了抿嘴，把快要咧到眼角的嘴角牵了回来：“其实我刚才跟自己打了个赌，如果在花园那里看到的人影是你的话，那我就要请你吃顿饭。”顿了顿，黄旼炫一脸无辜，“不知道在奂要不要赏脸呢？”  
“啊……如果旼炫哥这么说的话。”虚势地回答了一句，金在奂有点心虚地抬眼望向了黄旼炫。没有预兆地，两人就这么不约而同地“噗嗤”一声笑了起来。  
金在奂笑得弯弯的眉眼很好看，亮亮地闪着光。

“……你是说你弄丢了背包？”  
“嗯。”金在奂低着头坐在黄旼炫旁边，面前摆着好几个空盘，不久之前里面还盛着蛋包饭，是那种划开会流出新鲜蛋液的半熟蛋。可金在奂根本没有余力回味刚才的午餐多么美味，只是如同小学生一样，战战兢兢地被只见过三次的学长训斥，“就，不知道扔哪里了……”  
“……那你哪儿来的钱买门票？”  
“呃……因为身上只剩下那一枚硬币了……但是！但是我把护照放在吉他盒里的所以没有丢！你看！！！”  
说着，金在奂飞快地把自己的护照掏出来，献宝一般摆在黄旼炫面前，活像只不知道自己咬坏了主人珍贵的收藏品、还把破烂的东西放在主人眼前摇着尾巴求表扬的小奶狗，让黄旼炫舍不得批评他，只得无奈地叹口气。他接过金在奂的护照，仔仔细细地放到自己包里：“这个还是我帮你收着吧，再弄丢就不好了。”  
“哦。”金在奂点了点头，没有反抗。  
黄旼炫看了一眼金在奂，这才觉得这个孩子脑子也不太正常——普通人会把这么重要的证件交给只见过几次的学长吗？要是被人骗了都不知道怎么死的。他摇了摇头：“今天你就跟我一起吧，我住的民宿就在京都，再住一个人没问题。明天我也会退房去大阪，到那里再帮你处理其他问题。”  
“哦哦，旼炫哥太可靠了！！！”  
“是你太不可靠吧。”站起来不轻不重地拍了一下金在奂的脑袋，黄旼炫拿起账单走到前台，“你们应该还没放假吧？怎么跑到日本来了？”  
“没关系啦，我该交的项目全都做完了。”跟在黄旼炫身后，金在奂不满地反驳，“想旅游就买机票，哪里有那么多为什么？”  
黄旼炫接过找零的手顿了顿，才抬头冲老板露出礼貌的笑容。把硬币收进零钱夹，黄旼炫按开了门，不动声色地帮金在奂把吹进来的风挡了大半：“那也不至于当天往返京都也要把吉他背上吧？”  
“嗯……带上吉他会让我安心。”金在奂眨了眨眼，意外的回答得认真，“其实我最开始是想来日本看音乐节的，但飞机都落地了才想起来这种东西夏天会更多吧。”  
凭着性子向前跳了几步，金在奂的语气微微上扬：“只能夏天再来一次了。到时候还会有烟火吧？一定很美。”  
望着金在奂的背影，黄旼炫不自控地笑了。他扭头看向刚才经过的风景，不知怎的，阴沉的天空也在刹那间被填上了颜色。  
一会儿还是再去平安神宫给这孩子买个平安守吧。希望能给他多积累一点好运。

 

洗漱好走出来，就看着先一步清理干净、身着新买来的衣服的金在奂裹着他找出来的毛毯躺在沙发上阖着眼。黄旼炫叹了口气，走过来帮睡熟的金在奂把被角掖好。他发现金在奂在某些方面跟他那个讨厌的朋友一样固执，刚才明明就说了可以睡床的。  
黄旼炫不自觉地观察起了金在奂的睡颜。男孩睡着时嘴会不经意地微微嘟起，像个凭着被爱的资本闹别扭的小孩子，脸颊也气鼓鼓的。黄旼炫就这样端详了一会儿，轻手轻脚地走到狭窄的阳台上，点了一根烟。  
吸了一小口，烟草的味道让他感觉到一点安定。红色的火点静静燃着，黄旼炫抬头望向天空，却发现漆黑的夜空中挂着的月亮意外的皎洁。他从没见过那样雪白的、没有一点杂质的月亮。  
又或者是，之前的他太过专注于身旁的事。太过自以为是，便自然而然地忽略的身边的景物。  
“没想到旼炫哥也会抽烟。”听到身后传来的声响，黄旼炫下意识地回了头。裹着毛毯，不知什么时候醒来的金在奂在落地窗旁边坐了下来。感觉到阳台吹来的风，他不自在地抖了抖，拢了拢厚厚的毯子，把整个头也埋了进去，“外面的风景怎么样？”  
黏糊糊的语气跟耷拉着的眼皮看上去有点奶气，相当可爱。灭掉了手里还剩了一大截的烟，黄旼炫回到房内关好了门：“只是偶尔抽一根。”况且邕圣祐也不喜欢烟味。他在金在奂身旁坐了下来，金在奂瞥了他一眼，非常大度地分了一部分毯子出来。黄旼炫看得一阵好笑，“跟你盖一起？”  
“我都不在乎，哥还想那么多干嘛？”金在奂不以为然地哼了一声，强硬地把匀出来的被子搭在黄旼炫腿上，嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“外面那么冷，真不知道你怎么才能站那么久的。”  
其实并没有很久，一个人消磨的时间总是漫长的。奇怪的是，今天跟着金在奂走走停停的一天，让他终于有了时间流动的实感。黄旼炫无所谓地笑了笑：“大概，是因为月亮太好看了。”  
“月亮？在哪儿？”闻言，金在奂突然却起了兴趣。不顾自己只穿了一套单薄的睡衣，金在奂飞快地打开阳台的门，大半个身子都钻了出去。东瞧瞧西瞧瞧，终于看见了月亮的影子。像个小孩子似的，金在奂仰起头，眼睛亮晶晶的，语调微微上扬的模样都带着半分孩子气，“真的！好神奇啊，不是十五的月亮也那么好看的吗！”  
“快进来！着凉了怎么办？”黄旼炫却一把把金在奂拉了回来。也没来得及顾及距离，黄旼炫只是把金在奂扔下的毯子一下子裹在金在奂身上，利落地关上了门。  
等回过神来，黄旼炫才反应过来他们现在的姿势有多暧昧。半倚在黄旼炫怀里，金在奂眨巴着眼睛，直勾勾地盯着黄旼炫。在昏暗的光线之下，黄旼炫看不清金在奂的表情，只能听见他轻轻的呼吸声。  
却莫名地，让他的心也跟着平静下来。  
没有想象中的别扭，就保持着被黄旼炫半抱着的姿势，金在奂伸手把毯子盖好。他的整个身子缩进了毛毯，想了想，不由分说地掀起黄旼炫的那一边，也把他裹了进来。面对黄旼炫疑惑的视线，金在奂却也只是傻笑两声，没有说话。  
黄旼炫抿了抿嘴，不自觉地挪得离金在奂更近了些。  
“旼炫哥，你跟我想象中的很不一样诶。”  
“你觉得我应该是什么样的？”没想到是金在奂先提起这个话题，黄旼炫失笑着反问。  
“嗯……其实一开始就是从丹尼尔那里听到你的事，也不多，他的心思都在圣祐学长身上。我那时就只是觉得，这个人有毛病吧，真的就什么也不做、任由别人撬走自己男朋友？……呃，对不起。”  
感觉到金在奂隐隐的尴尬，黄旼炫轻笑着摇了摇头：“没事，你继续说。”  
“哦。”悄悄侧头望了一眼黄旼炫，大概是觉得黄旼炫是真的不在意，金在奂才接着说了下去，“但是那天旼炫哥来学校，找我问了丹尼尔的联系方式，我就在想，啊，这个人其实很喜欢圣祐哥吧。不然不可能摆出那么孤注一掷的表情，朝只见过一面的学弟问情敌的kkt。”金在奂顿了顿，侧过头望向黄旼炫，语气一本正经，“就只有那一天，我是站在旼炫哥那边的。”  
说得太严肃了，板着一张脸的弟弟看上去反而更加可爱。黄旼炫对上那双闪闪发光的眸子，调笑道：“那么，你为我应援的事丹尼尔知道吗？”  
“啊……我没告诉他，旼炫哥你可要为我保密，不然回去肯定要请那家伙吃饭的！”  
自在地开着玩笑，黄旼炫的心情在不知不觉中也放松了下来。在令人安心的沉默中，黄旼炫抬起了头。从现在这个角度，看不到月亮：“你知道日本有个文豪叫做夏目漱石吗？”  
金在奂挑了挑眉，没有接话。  
“有个说法是，在指导学生的外文翻译时，面对学生把‘I love you’直译为‘我爱你’，夏目先生感到不满。他说，日本人在表达内心的爱慕之情时，应该更含蓄一点，例如——”  
“‘今夜的月色真美。’”  
没想到被金在奂先抢了台词，黄旼炫笑了起来：“我们在奂真聪明。”  
“这点常识我还是知道的。”金在奂嘟囔着反驳，“但是，我不喜欢这句话。”  
“为什么？”  
“干嘛要让别人去猜你在想什么？哪里有那么多心有灵犀一点通。如果总是自以为是地沉浸在‘即便不说他也应该知道我在想什么’的笃定里面，错过了对方的负面情绪该怎么办？爱与不爱，得到与失去，其实往往是一个瞬间的事情罢了。”说罢，金在奂勾起了嘴角，“所以如果是我的话，我会表达得更加直白。”  
他径直望向黄旼炫的眼眸，脸上满是自信张扬的笑容：“比如，为那个人唱一首歌，然后站在他的面前，看着那个人的眼睛，告诉他。”  
黄旼炫想，他可能估计错了。  
“‘刚才那首歌是为你唱的。我非常，非常，非常喜欢你。’”  
金在奂根本不像是他想象中那样纯情无害。相反，他是只小豹子，一不小心，就会被叼走心脏。  
在这个瞬间，黄旼炫似乎明白了什么。  
他表面上说着理解邕圣祐的一切选择，但心底总是隐隐约约的憋屈。他不知道自己哪里比不上姜丹尼尔，能让那个半路出现的男人轻而易举地偷走了邕圣祐的心。  
可对上金在奂亮晶晶的双眸，黄旼炫却听见了自己的心跳声。  
扑通——扑通——扑通——  
从来没有像今天这样、几乎不受自己控制地剧烈跳动过。  
他知道今天的自己很不正常。请不怎么熟悉的学弟吃饭，让他住进自己的民宿，甚至像现在这样亲昵地裹在同一床毯子里、把本就不大的客厅分割为更加狭小的空间。  
他们手臂相贴，侧头望向对方。分明是在最寒冷的冬天，却因为感受到对方的气息而温暖。仿佛害怕惊扰到什么一般，就连笑声也压得低低的，透出的光亮却能让人知道他们的真心。

世界不只有他们两个人。  
可时间却仿佛停止在了这个瞬间，定格出了一辈子都不会忘记的画面。

 

“我就说吧。”  
“……嗯？”黄旼炫漫不经心地回着崔珉起的话，“什么？”  
“你这是又勾搭上谁了吧？看你笑的，傻兮兮的，去京都回来就这样了。”冲黄旼炫翻了个白眼，崔珉起趴在黄旼炫对面，百无聊赖地摆弄黄旼炫的茶杯，“不会是在京都有什么艳遇吧？不错啊旼炫，我现在就要去群里乱说！”  
什么跟什么啊。黄旼炫叹了口气，没有停下按动屏幕的手指，只是带了些认真地回复这位熟稔的朋友：“不是艳遇，只是在京都偶然碰到的学弟。旅行一起走了一段，感觉性格挺合的。”  
“哦……”崔珉起有点失望地点了点头。他小声嘟囔，“对学弟也这么好的吗？看你交往过那么多人，就对圣祐那么上心过。”  
黄旼炫顿了顿。知道崔珉起也是担心他，他终于按掉了手机屏幕，抬头冲崔珉起露出安抚的笑容：“珉起啊，别担心我了，我真的没事，现在每一天都过得很开心。再说了，不是有你们吗？你们不会让我难过的啊。”  
“谁担心你了？”崔珉起嘴硬地嘟囔了一句，转身就想走。才刚刚走了一半，他却突然回了头，隔空指了指刚才坐过的位置，“被你一搞我都忘了我为什么跑来找你了。前台有你的快递，帮你带过来了。寄件人是什么……金在奂？你自己有空拆开看看吧，我走啦。”说完，崔珉起就哼着曲子蹦蹦跳跳地走了，全然没有了刚才为黄旼炫忧愁的模样。  
早就了解这只从小一起长大的兔子想一出是一出的老毛病，黄旼炫摇了摇头，把注意力放在了顺过来的快递上。还没去拆，黄旼炫便继续按动起键盘：“你说的惊喜就是这个？”  
“嗯，什么？”金在奂那边的回应倒让黄旼炫皱了皱眉。还没来得及追问，金在奂就猛地反应了过来，“啊，是今天到吗？拆开了吗？怎么样可爱吧？kkk”  
得意的模样都快溢出屏幕了。黄旼炫没有忍耐唇角溢出的笑意，拉过快递箱仔细拆开。里面躺了一只红色的狐狸玩偶，乖乖地趴在地上，微微上挑的眼角看着有点可怜兮兮的味道。翻来覆去地玩了一会儿，黄旼炫觉得好笑，拍了照发给金在奂：“你觉得他像我吗？”  
“像啊！！！”那边的金在奂回复得很快，“不是旼炫哥自己说的自己像沙漠狐狸吗？”  
可眼前这只怎么看都不是沙漠狐狸吧。戳了戳可怜的狐狸玩偶的脸，黄旼炫还是不紧不慢地回了一句：“好吧，谢谢你在奂。”  
“我有什么办法，这不是没找到好看的沙漠狐狸玩偶嘛。”仿佛洞悉了黄旼炫的想法似的，金在奂立刻戳穿了黄旼炫的客套。  
想象着对面的人该是怎样一副赌气的模样，黄旼炫情不自禁地虚掩着嘴笑出声来。安慰的文字才刚刚打了一半，那边的人却已经自我治愈完全，换了个话题：“说起了旼炫哥多久下班啊？这已经五点半了。”  
已经这么晚了吗？黄旼炫挑了挑眉，走回办公室才发现同事们都已经走得七七八八。经理正伫在旁边微皱着眉头跟一名同事商量事情，看见他却也笑着挥挥手，示意黄旼炫可以按时走。礼貌地鞠躬道谢，他一边收拾东西还不忘回复：“已经可以下班了，我马上就走。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”谁知那边却发来了一堆意味不明的语气词。黄旼炫无奈地勾勾嘴角，回了个“？”过去，心底却毫无原则地感叹，这样一惊一乍的金在奂也很可爱。  
京都的那个晚上，似乎改变了很多东西，又好像什么也没变。太阳升起，暧昧的气氛一消而散，但黄旼炫忘不掉夜晚里窥见到的那双明亮的眸子，还有男孩自信的表情。  
在京都的第二天陪着金在奂沿着从大阪过来的路线重走了一遍，非常好运地在车站的失物招领处找到了男孩的背包。望着金在奂抱紧自己的背包、满脸劫后余生的表情，黄旼炫忍不住把男孩打理好的头发揉得乱七八糟。  
坐在沙发上的金在奂抬起头望向黄旼炫，突然冲起来给了黄旼炫一个大大的拥抱：“旼炫哥，你真是我的幸运星！！！”  
这孩子，包又掉在地上了。一边在心底吐槽，黄旼炫一边温柔地拍着金在奂的背：“好了，之后别再弄丢了。”  
黄旼炫依旧是孤身一人。身边不再有邕圣祐，却也没了那些来来往往的女孩。不知道今后还会有谁，但黄旼炫很享受现在的生活。  
至少他的脑海里，还留着那一天金在奂小绵羊般柔和可爱的笑颜。

不过现在，他得先为之前的随波逐流付出代价。  
迈出办公室、瞧见怯怯地用视线跟随自己的女子，黄旼炫叹了口气。用眼神示意女子跟上自己，直到走进电梯黄旼炫才冷淡地开了口：“敏珠啊，我不是跟你说清楚了吗？”  
被这么一说，敏珠立刻红了眼圈。她抬起头固执地望向黄旼炫，泪水仿佛下一秒就会掉下来一样：“旼炫哥，我也说过很多次了，我不在乎你是不是在跟其他人交往，只要能跟你在一起，当第三者也没关系。”  
你有那么喜欢我吗？不是吧，只是因为我主动跟你分了手、你不甘心罢了。黄旼炫在心底叹了一句，面上却已经浮现出了一些不耐。就是因为知道会出现这种情况，他才不喜欢拒绝，无论是这些女人的告白还是分手。他从没有对她们付出过真心，就如同这些女孩也从来没有了解过他一般。只凭借外貌、浮于表现的温柔还有别的东西就可以说出“爱”这个字，她们其实无法承受真正的黄旼炫。  
他曾觉得，只有邕圣祐能做到。所以，眼前女子是他第一个主动提出分手的对象——为了邕圣祐。即便他最终没能把邕圣祐的心拉回来，他也从未后悔过，也并不打算回归以往“随遇而安”的生活。  
电梯门在一片沉默中打开。他侧过头，对着敏珠笑了一下。那个笑容不同于以往的温润，反而带了些嘲弄的意味：“敏珠啊，你凭什么觉得自己有资格当第三者？把自己的位置摆正一点吧。”  
虽然很残忍，但还是做得绝一点吧。他不在乎别人对他的看法，反正以前的他本就是个渣男，让她看清本质反而能断得快一些。说完，他头也不回地迈出了电梯。  
他现在比较在意的是，金在奂有没有回复他。  
“……等一下！！！”谁知刚走出公司不久，连手机都没来得及拿出来，那个女孩又追上来捉住他的手臂。握得力道太大，尖锐的指甲刺得他发疼。  
不是没有被缠上过，只是在这个节点实在让人疲倦。在心里叹了口气，黄旼炫扭过了头。  
女孩不知什么时候已经哭了出来，精致的妆容没有因为眼泪变得凌乱，反而能让人心生怜爱：“我……我到底哪里不好……旼炫哥，你告诉我，我可以改……”  
喜欢不喜欢这种事哪里是改了就行的？蹙紧眉头，黄旼炫正打算说得更狠一些，却没想到另一只手臂被谁从身后环住。他惊讶地挑了挑眉，身着简单卫衣的男孩满脸平静，只是坚定地抱住黄旼炫一只胳膊。他把黄旼炫朝自己的方向拽了拽，隐隐的是个保护的姿势。  
明明像是在跟敏珠竞争的模样，他却丝毫不舍得让黄旼炫疼痛。  
瞥了一眼敏珠扣住黄旼炫的那只手，金在奂皱了皱眉：“你说你喜欢旼炫哥，但喜欢是这样喜欢的吗？看你的指甲，都快把他刮出血了。”  
或许是因为金在奂的声音太过冰冷，敏珠触电般地放开了黄旼炫，甚至反射性地说了句“对不起”。然而她很快反应过来，抬头死死瞪着金在奂：“你是谁？凭什么说我？”  
“我？”金在奂的脸色再一次阴沉了几分。仿佛沾到什么脏东西一般，他拉着黄旼炫向后退了一步，“我是旼炫哥的男朋友。我不愿意跟别人分享他，但如果他做了，我第一件事绝对不是找他算账。”顿了顿，他突然笑了，“我会先搞死你的，姐姐。就这样。”语毕，他不由分说地拉着黄旼炫扬长而去，根本不管敏珠的反应，像是笃定她不会再追过来似的。  
直到听见黄旼炫低低的笑声，金在奂才松开了黄旼炫的手臂。他有些局促地低下头挠了挠后脑勺，嘟着嘴嗫嚅，却始终没有率先开口。  
真的很可爱。明明这样露出肚皮任人抚摸的模样像只小奶狗似的不设防，但冷下脸来的时候又跟只小豹子一样，毫不留情地就能伸手把人抓伤。  
黄旼炫望着害羞的金在奂笑了一会儿，才出了声：“所以你刚才‘啊啊啊啊啊’，是怕赶不上我下班吗？”  
金在奂用鼻音应了一声，算是承认了，抓着双肩包的背带磨蹭的小动作跟那天在车站遇见时一模一样：“你不会怪我吧……”  
“怎么可能怪你？”黄旼炫立刻摸了一把金在奂的头发。几天不见，这孩子竟然去烫了一头好看的卷毛，更像小绵羊了——手感还不错，“我还要感谢你，帮我解决了一个大麻烦。”  
“哼，当然！”被表扬的小绵羊立刻扬起了头，“我跟你说旼炫哥，你不可以相信她的，你看她哭起来妆都没花，十有八九是有准备才来找你的！”  
这点黄旼炫倒是没想到。他笑眯眯地拍了拍金在奂的背，刻意没去问男孩刚才在女子面前说过的话语里的含义：“好，我不信她。我们去吃饭吧，我请在奂好不好？就当是感谢在奂送给我那么漂亮的狐狸。”  
“不行！怎么能又是旼炫哥请客！！旼炫哥选餐馆、我结账就好了！”说完，他就死盯着黄旼炫，一脸“你要不答应我我就咬死你”的表情，终于让黄旼炫笑着点了点头。他如释重负地呼出一口气，一边跟着黄旼炫走一边好奇地眨了眨眼，“不过究竟为什么那么多人为了旼炫哥失去原则呢？果然我们旼炫哥……”  
“公司。”黄旼炫却打断了金在奂的话语。揽住金在奂的肩膀，他笑了起来，“公司的董事长是我爸。”  
金在奂张大了嘴巴，扭过头对上黄旼炫的双眸。发现那双眼睛里没有半分玩笑的意味，他才终于低下头来嘟囔：“靠，那圣祐学长配丹尼尔真是浪费了。我得提醒丹尼尔把圣祐学长看紧一点……”  
被金在奂这幅吓到的表情逗笑，黄旼炫忍不住又上手揉了揉金在奂的后脑勺。  
那句“不是还有你吗”，差那么一点就能脱口而出。但现在还不行，还不是时候。  
随着男孩的动作，双肩包上系着的铃铛发出清脆的声响。那是那一天，黄旼炫亲手系上的平安守。

 

背着吉他刚刚踏进酒吧，金在奂就轻轻皱起了眉。总觉得气氛有些不对劲。  
还没到他上班的时间，他便在吧台坐了下来。调酒师笑着跟他打招呼，知道他之后还要唱歌，便从冰箱里拿了瓶苏打水倒在杯子里推给他。金在奂道了谢，还是开了问道：“怎么那么早灯光就调暗了？今天还有其他驻唱吗？”  
“不是驻唱，好像是有人打算告白，找老板借了场子。”调酒师一边擦着杯子一边笑着答道，“还挺浪漫的对吧？”  
告白？脑海里一闪而过的想法让金在奂不自控地弯了嘴角。他端起杯子抿了一口想要掩饰住内心涌上来的窃喜，舞台处的灯光却骤然暗下。随着淡淡的吉他声，柔软的歌声轻缓地回荡在不大的空间内。一束浅白的光打在舞台正中间，反而让那人的表情显得不太真切。  
然而，不用去看，金在奂也能想象出那个人的神情。一定是低垂着眼帘，手指悄悄握紧，企图抵消内心的紧张。明明交往过那么多女朋友，心底却还是保持着一片纯情，孤注一掷地想要挽回最重要的人的心，最后依旧亲手把那个人推走了。  
所以从姜丹尼尔那里听说黄旼炫似乎要去日本的时候，没怎么多想就跟着买了机票。明明连那个人的路线跟目的地都不知道，明明连联系方式都没有。可是就连这样都能遇见，那只能说明——  
“其实平常不太喜欢在别人面前唱歌。但是有一个人跟我说过，他在跟别人表白的时候，会唱首歌，然后说一句话。所以，今天我也要效仿一下。”  
这大概就是命运。  
“金在奂，”那个人的视线投了过来。金在奂面无表情地抬头对上黄旼炫的目光，只能看见那人带了些局促、却依旧温柔的笑意，“我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢你。这首歌是只唱给你听的。所以，能给我一个答案吗？”  
一直站在故事之外的金在奂反而是看得最清楚的那个。他知道黄旼炫其实并没有完全从失恋的伤痛之中走出来，他口中的“喜欢”或许并不是传统意义上的那个喜欢。  
可是那又如何？金在奂自诩是个疯子，不然他也不能跟为了让邕圣祐在周三来看他就直接摔下楼的姜丹尼尔成为朋友了。他只是比姜丹尼尔有原则一点点，不会为了喜欢的人连第三者都能当。他有一点精神洁癖。  
但现在，黄旼炫孑然一身，正好，他也对自己很有自信。  
“不要。”于是，金在奂一本正经地回答。没等周围的人从金在奂斩钉截铁拒绝黄旼炫的尴尬中回过神来，金在奂就利索地翻上了舞台，站到黄旼炫面前。脸上写着点无辜，金在奂带着笑眨了眨眼，“旼炫哥你太笨了，哪有人一上来就‘marry me~’的？”  
本来有些慌张的黄旼炫闻言，蓦然卸下了肩上的力道。他把麦克风推到一边，温和地笑了笑：“那在奂教教我？”  
仿佛早就料到黄旼炫会这么回答，金在奂“嘿嘿”笑了两声。趁着所有人都还没反应过来，他上前搂住了黄旼炫，不由分说地吻住了黄旼炫的唇。他吻得太过用力，太过认真，甚至把舌头探进了黄旼炫并未设防的嘴唇。眼睛因为笑意悄悄眯了起来，黄旼炫浅浅地回应着，缠住大胆的男孩探究的舌轻轻吮吸。  
台下起哄的欢呼声似乎并不存在，他们的世界就只有这一个小小的舞台。没有声音，没有色彩，除了眼前这个人什么也没有。  
所以黄旼炫也只看得见金在奂。他看着金在奂微红的脸上出现了一抹笑意，明明也有点后知后觉的不好意思，却依旧嘴硬地接道：“最开始要先这样。然后再加一句：‘嘿，正好你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，当我男朋友吧。’”  
“为什么总觉得顺序有点奇怪？”  
“干嘛要在意一般人的顺序？难道我们是正常人吗？”  
竟然找不到话反驳。他们相见的次数一只手掌就能数得过来，一个才被甩没多久、外在是个人人都想蹭一下的中央空调、实际却是仗着外貌家世与男友的纵容而生冷不忌的花心大萝卜，另一个是撬了他男朋友的那个坏蛋的挚友、天然到能把护照交到这个不知底细的人手上、却也能强硬地帮他逼走麻烦的小奶豹。  
奇怪的是，黄旼炫依旧能感觉到胸腔里那颗剧烈跳动的心脏。理智告诉他，他们并不相配，可感性却只能让他感觉到面对谁都没有过的紧张与呼吸急促。黄旼炫不得不庆幸现在灯光昏暗，金在奂看不见他红透了的耳朵。  
对上黄旼炫那副笑而不语的宠溺表情，金在奂努了努嘴：“我还在想你什么时候才会告白呢，要再不说我就先说了。不过，如果我告白的时候你敢跟说我类似于‘我们才认识没多久、进展那么快不合适’之类的话，我绝对会揍死你然后把你拉黑、老死不相往来。”  
“对不起。”黄旼炫认认真真地道歉，蹭了蹭金在奂的鼻尖，“不过这种情况不会存在。你也说过，我们都不是什么正经人。”  
“也对。”金在奂认可地点了点头，“旼炫哥看上去很有经验的样子，其实一点也不会谈恋爱吧。被惯坏了。”  
真的太可爱了。黄旼炫笑了起来，伸手戳了戳金在奂微微鼓起的脸颊肉：“不是有你吗？在奂看上去很纯情的样子，其实意外的是个会勾人的小妖精？”  
“什么啊，这种话从哪儿学来的？”金在奂不满地小声嘟囔，唇角却带出了一抹笑意。没有放开搂住黄旼炫脖子的那双手，小妖精甚至凑过去碰了碰黄旼炫的唇角。这一次不过浅尝即止，他凑到黄旼炫耳边，声音很轻很温柔，“旼炫哥，我上次说的话是真的。如果要想出轨的话，我会弄死你的哦？”  
黄旼炫挑了挑眉，没有接话。拥住金在奂腰间的手转而捧住他的脸颊，黄旼炫再次含住金在奂的唇。  
这个男孩果然是专门来克他的。不需要犹豫，不需要多想，只要牢牢抓在手心就好。

现在的他们还不知道今后他们会因为这场冲动的恋爱争吵无数次。黄旼炫会嫌弃金在奂的随意、会指责金在奂对很多人体贴对他就只懂得任性，金在奂也会抱怨黄旼炫的不解风情、总是把事情憋在心里的习惯说了很多次都改不了。但黄旼炫依旧热爱金在奂的自由与洒脱，金在奂也对黄旼炫温柔的外表与不善言辞的反差带来的可爱爱不释手。  
即便一腔热血在之后漫长的时光中会变得冷却，这也是只属于他的光。不是太阳那般耀眼的光芒，是冷冽的清冷的月光。但是至少，足以照亮只有他一个人的世界。  
虽然从今天开始，又会变成两个人了。真正的两个人。


	14. [丹邕]沙漏

“圣祐哥！好久不见！”  
听到意外的声音，邕圣祐还没来得及惊讶便被扑了个满怀。他望向怀里的男孩，男孩的眼睛还是跟记忆中亮晶晶的，不知道在酝酿什么坏点子。实在有段时间没有见到，男孩嘟着嘴，双手死死搂住邕圣祐的腰撒娇：“什么嘛，圣祐哥看到我就一点表示都没有？不想我吗？”  
当初可是你扔下那么一大段话就跑到国外去念书的，现在还怪我吗？邕圣祐腹诽一句，面上却只是捏了一把男孩的脸颊，语气还算得上温柔：“我只是太意外了。大辉啊，好久不见。”  
李大辉就这么仰头看着邕圣祐。他刚刚张嘴想说什么，两人身边却响起了另外的声音：“圣祐哥，我没找到你说的那种黑胡椒酱，你看这个……哥，他是谁啊？”  
邕圣祐侧头，只见年下的恋人手上拿着一瓶调料，脸色阴沉得吓人。如果视线能化为一把刀的话，那他觉得眼前的李大辉大概已经被千刀万剐了。  
偏偏李大辉是个不在乎这些的自由人。他甚至没有松开邕圣祐，反而得寸进尺地蹭了蹭邕圣祐的胸膛，呢喃着抱怨的样子让人讨厌不起来：“什么啊，你又是谁？啊……这是圣祐哥的男朋友吗？”他终于放开了邕圣祐的腰，还笑眯眯地向姜丹尼尔问好，“你好，我叫李大辉，很早之前就想见你一面了！”  
看着姜丹尼尔勉强牵起嘴角露出皮笑肉不笑的表情，邕圣祐的太阳穴突突直跳。  
如果可以的话，邕圣祐简直想要捂住脑袋望向天空。他要握住十字架质问怜爱世人的上帝，为何要给予他这样的试炼。  
他大概是在为以前的贪婪付出代价。

“原来不是那个神秘的男朋友啊。”放下咖啡杯，李大辉无辜地眨了眨眼。转向邕圣祐，李大辉意味深长地呢喃一句，“我知道了，是危险的男人！”  
姜丹尼尔有些疑惑地转头望向邕圣祐，邕圣祐向男友投去一个“回去跟你解释”的眼神，这才让姜丹尼尔努努嘴，不情不愿地低头摆弄玻璃杯。  
看着这样小气又幼稚的青年，邕圣祐觉得有点好笑。奇怪的是，他不觉得这样的姜丹尼尔很麻烦。相反，这样闹着别扭、而非无条件包容的姜丹尼尔，既新鲜又可爱得要死。  
问题是……在心底叹了口气，邕圣祐抬头对上李大辉的双眼。意料之中的，男孩的眼底闪烁着狡黠的光。男孩可不是那种想到什么话就乱说出口、不会阅读空气的人。相反，他敏锐又机灵，以他的思维，怎么可能猜不出姜丹尼尔的身份？故意这么说，不过是想以刺激姜丹尼尔的方式来报复邕圣祐当初放长线吊他胃口的行为罢了。  
想着，邕圣祐再次低下头，拿起勺子搅拌起面前的咖啡，装作漫不经心地岔开了话题：“大辉怎么突然回来了？”  
“不是突然啊，我是放假回来玩的。”还没成年的男孩眨了眨眼，满脸无辜，“真的只是偶然碰到圣祐哥啊，本来是打算去买零食的。晚上约了朋友，但家里什么吃的都没有……说起来都忘记买东西了。”  
邕圣祐叹了口气，唇角浮现出了一点纵容的笑：“你一直都这样，脑子转得挺快，行动却又跟不上。”  
李大辉低头笑了一下，并没有反驳。他看了一眼手表，“啊”了一声，抓起自己的背包向邕圣祐挥了挥手：“时间差不多了，我自己去超市再逛逛吧，咖啡钱就不跟哥客气了哦。哥你有我的联系方式吗？我kkt没变的。”  
“应该没有。”放弃的目标或是分手的情人，邕圣祐不会让他们留在自己的通讯录里。分明是已经做惯了的原则，可面对李大辉坦然的视线跟身旁不知道是什么表情、只是始终一言不发的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐却莫名有些心虚。  
李大辉朝他投来一个“我就知道”的眼神：“那重新加一下吧，我……”  
“没必要吧。”一直沉默着的正牌男友终于开了口，强硬地打断了男孩的话。他抬起头望向李大辉，眼底里写满了针锋相对，“如果大辉觉得想要联系的话，就加我的kkt好了。”  
……加你的kkt像什么话？？？跟一个小男孩置什么气？？？姜丹尼尔有时候真的很幼稚。  
邕圣祐很想质疑出声，但偏偏李大辉意味深长地笑了笑，还真的拿过手机跟姜丹尼尔交换了联系方式。问了姜丹尼尔的名字，活泼的男孩还认真地称赞了一下。甚至没有理会邕圣祐的表情，李大辉按掉手机屏幕、挥挥手就走了，那副样子让邕圣祐忍不住怀疑，这小鬼一开始的目的就是要问姜丹尼尔要联系方式。  
想着，邕圣祐扭头打量起了姜丹尼尔。看看这冷峻的表情，优秀的侧脸轮廓，还有宽阔的肩膀，傲人的人鱼线，修长的双腿，谁不喜欢？……等等，不会吧？？？  
握着手机、仔细端详前情敌的kkt的姜丹尼尔一时间没有注意到邕圣祐有些复杂的视线，好一会儿才回过神来。他扭头对上邕圣祐的双眸，刚才在李大辉面前硬气的表情一扫而空，反而像只受了委屈的大狗一般，耷拉着脑袋失落地撒娇：“他是不是就是圣祐哥以前说过的那个欣赏的弟弟？”  
邕圣祐挑了挑眉，没想到姜丹尼尔还记得。那场演出已经过去一年多，姜丹尼尔都快大学毕业了，李大辉的事只在那个乱七八糟的游戏时提过一嘴罢了。但面对这样示弱的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐又哪里舍得闹脾气。他叹了口气，伸手呼啦了一下这个幼稚鬼的头发：“是。”  
姜丹尼尔瘪了瘪嘴，如果他真的只是狗狗，大概尾巴已经失落地垂在地上了：“这样啊……突然见到以前没有追到的人，圣祐哥不会燃起胜负欲吗？”  
“想什么呢，他还没成年……不是吧姜丹尼尔，你就对自己这么没自信吗？”邕圣祐皱起了眉，狠狠地在姜丹尼尔头顶上给了他一个爆栗。姜丹尼尔吃痛一声，可怜兮兮地捂住额头抬头望向邕圣祐，撞进邕圣祐写满坚定的眼眸，“当初从旼炫那里把我撬走的气魄呢？黄旼炫都不怕，你还怕那种小孩子吗？都一年了，你还不相信我爱你吗？”  
“不是！！！”姜丹尼尔想都没想就反驳了邕圣祐。他一下子抓住邕圣祐的手，吐字铿锵有力了许多，“就算圣祐喜欢他我也会把你拉回来……不对，圣祐只爱我的！”  
这就对了。邕圣祐勾起嘴角轻轻笑了起来，他其实很喜欢姜丹尼尔这幅吃醋的模样。不要无条件地包容，不要为了他失去原则——他是心甘情愿地被姜丹尼尔的爱束缚住的，为了姜丹尼尔，他本就能放弃整片森林。  
这可是他的小太阳啊。  
叫服务员结了账，两人慢步走出了咖啡厅。不顾现在是公众场合，邕圣祐自然地与姜丹尼尔十指相扣，亲昵地晃了晃：“你以前不是说想要向大辉取经？还去吗？”  
“不去。”姜丹尼尔又恢复了那副没心没肺的大狗狗的模样，笑得傻兮兮的。捏了捏邕圣祐的手当作回应，他侧头望向邕圣祐，“反正我早就逃不出圣祐哥的旋涡，也不需要挣扎了啊。只要圣祐也喜欢我就足够了！”  
这孩子现在老是喜欢占便宜，时不时就不叫哥不用敬语。但又能怎么办呢，还不是只有宠着。邕圣祐无奈地耸了耸肩，一副“你开心就好”的表情。  
“说起来，大辉刚才说的危险的男人又是什么意思啊？”  
说的是你啊。说起来还要感谢那个孩子，说不定他能被姜丹尼尔迷成这样都是因为大辉这孩子的赌咒。在心底自我调侃，面上邕圣祐却只是眨了眨眼：“秘密，你自己慢慢猜吧。”  
“什么啊，圣祐哥小气！！！刚才明明说好了等他走了就告诉我的！！！”  
“嗯？我有说过吗？你的错觉吧？”  
“圣祐哥！！！”  
就这样牵着手打打闹闹的，夕阳拖长了他们的影子，交缠在一起，形成了一个不会分开的形状。

 

就是邕圣祐算错了一点。  
“……又是大辉？”  
他算错了李大辉讨人喜欢的程度跟对欣赏的人的黏人程度。  
“嗯。”面对邕圣祐的疑问，姜丹尼尔回答得毫不犹豫。他甚至把手机凑到邕圣祐面前给他看，“大辉问我能不能约圣祐哥一起出来吃顿饭。圣诞假马上放完了，他快回美国了。”  
“哦。”原来一开始就是想要带上自己的，邕圣祐瞬间觉得因为这个而心情糟糕的自己才是最小气的那个。只是看着姜丹尼尔从一开始对李大辉百般防备到把那个男孩像弟弟一样宠爱的变化，到底还是有点不舒服，却也觉得因为前暧昧对象吃醋这件事情太丢脸。  
但是他是知道李大辉的，那个孩子聪明体贴嘴又甜，不过约着姜丹尼尔出去玩了两次，姜丹尼尔就再也舍不得说他坏话。心底想着，邕圣祐努努嘴：“所以呢，吃什么？”  
邕圣祐根本没想到姜丹尼尔的心思已经没在手机上了。趁着邕圣祐趴在他的大腿上胡思乱想的时候，他忍不住一次又一次地低头望向自己的男朋友。男朋友心不在焉地捣鼓着姜丹尼尔的牛仔裤缝，活像主人不理他却又拉不下脸来撒娇的黏人猫咪，连因为赌气而微微鼓起的脸颊都可爱得紧。  
隐隐约约猜到邕圣祐在想什么，姜丹尼尔抿了抿唇，把快要溢出来的喜悦藏了起来。他太喜欢因为自己而吃味的邕圣祐了。虽然不会故意做什么让邕圣祐吃醋，但每次看见无意识之间流露出占有欲的邕圣祐，他都想抱住自家恋人在床上滚三圈。  
恋爱向来都是跟负面情绪挂钩的。其中最大的因素就是，不想让爱人的身边出现别人。他曾经可以忍耐，不过是因为太想在邕圣祐心里占据一席之地。而现在他拥有了一整颗心脏，便吝啬地不愿分出哪怕一点的位置给他人。  
想着，姜丹尼尔伸手一下一下拍着邕圣祐的背，那副模样倒像他才是年长的那个：“嗯……汉堡肉怎么样？”  
果然，小孩子口味喜欢咸咸甜甜的食物的年上恋人闻言，眼睛一下子亮了起来：“真的吗？那可以跟大辉说餐厅我来定吗？”  
“当然可以。”不如说他们一开始就是这么想的。可看着眼前的人支起身子、有些长的刘海塌在额前、用带着点奶气的声音乖巧地询问自己的模样，姜丹尼尔的心脏也跟着软成一团。一把把邕圣祐搂进怀里，大狗狗蹭了蹭邕圣祐的脸颊，“圣祐啊，你知不知道你现在的样子特别像个高中生？”  
邕圣祐愣了愣，便伸手揽住姜丹尼尔的腰。仿佛长不大的小孩子一样，他靠在姜丹尼尔的耳边，声音也放得轻轻的，语尾微微上扬：“尼尔哥。”  
……他错了，哪有高中生会像邕圣祐这样，懂得动用浑身上下每一个魅力点把他圈得死死的？稍稍退开、对上邕圣祐那双状似无辜的双眸，姜丹尼尔忍了不过一秒，便凑上前去吻上邕圣祐的唇。把哥哥推倒在沙发上、看着他笑得一脸餍足的表情，姜丹尼尔在心里暗自发誓，这个费了好大劲才挖到手的墙角，绝对绝对不能再把他放出去祸害别人。  
高中生有什么好？姜丹尼尔更爱他们独属于成年人的时间。他舔了舔嘴唇，俯身咬上了恋人的锁骨。

 

“丹尼尔哥的占有欲真旺盛啊。”  
面对叼着吸管调侃的李大辉，邕圣祐下意识伸手摸了摸脖颈，这才想起自己为了遮掉痕迹刻意穿了高领毛衣。他有些尴尬地清了清嗓，端起水杯啜了一口。恶作剧成功的李大辉低低笑了起来，用手支撑着脑袋：“圣祐哥真是变了啊，以前可是很小心的。夏天穿低领的T恤都没看见过痕迹。”  
“因为现在只有他一个人啊。”放松下来的邕圣祐倒是回答得直白，“不给他咬还能给谁咬？”  
猝不及防被恋爱的酸臭味呛到的李大辉翻了个白眼。邕圣祐的心思倒是没再放在李大辉身上，他有些不安地伸手摸了摸手机：“尼尔怎么去卫生间这么久？他过来的时候感觉就不太舒服。”没等李大辉接话，他便先站了起来，“大辉啊，你在这里等等，我去看看他。”说完便头也不回地走了。李大辉望着邕圣祐的背影——那副急匆匆的模样写满了担心。  
跟他认识的那个邕圣祐完全不一样。他印象中的邕圣祐，即便犯傻，即便发怒，也总是游刃有余的。像是没有人能触碰到他内心世界的那扇门似的。  
“果然上了心就是不一样啊。”李大辉小声嘟囔，“真不知道丹尼尔哥还在担心什么。”

“尼尔？尼尔？”对姜丹尼尔的关切胜过了羞耻心，邕圣祐毫无顾忌地在卫生间叫起了姜丹尼尔的名字。他微蹙起眉，满脸担忧，“你在……啊！”  
在回过神来之前，一只有力的手把他拽进了小隔间。紧绷的身体在瞧见那个人的脸之后立刻松弛下来，邕圣祐伸手抚上姜丹尼尔的脸颊，毫不意外地感受到滚烫的体温：“怎么了？怎么突然发烧了？早上走的时候还好好的啊……”  
“不知道。”望着邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔沙哑的声音显得有点委屈，“哥，我好难受啊。”  
“唉……病成这样的话就跟我说一声啊。”  
“我不。”脑袋抵在邕圣祐肩膀上，比自己略凉的温度让姜丹尼尔经不住蹭了蹭邕圣祐。虚搂住邕圣祐的腰，姜丹尼尔喃喃道，“我才不要让你跟大辉两个人单独在一起。”  
叹了口气，邕圣祐揉了揉姜丹尼尔的脑袋：“小气鬼。”  
姜丹尼尔就这么静静地与邕圣祐相拥。  
他其实并没有告诉邕圣祐他跟李大辉熟悉起来的真正原因。他第一次被李大辉约出来，那个心思缜密的孩子笑眯眯地舔着冰淇淋：“其实我很羡慕你，丹尼尔哥。”  
“羡慕？”那时的姜丹尼尔还没能放下对李大辉的防备，只是下意识反问了一句。  
李大辉点了点头：“虽然我没见过圣祐哥的前男友，但我知道他有多在乎那个人，也知道习惯于朝三暮四的生活，圣祐哥是不会轻易改变的。能让圣祐哥这一年以来都只有你一个人，尼尔哥真的很了不起。至少我做不到，也没那个勇气。”  
有点惊讶地望向李大辉，姜丹尼尔这才发现李大辉的视线里全然是与他年龄不符的老成。他张了张嘴，第一次有了倾诉的欲望：“可是，我不知道这样的生活能持续多久。”  
李大辉没有接话，只是平静地看着姜丹尼尔。他咬了咬唇，接着说了下去：“我总觉得，我们的头顶上仿佛笼罩了一个巨大的沙漏。等沙子没有了，这样幸福的生活也会结束，留下来的回忆只能让我窒息。其实我很害怕……你笑什么啊？”  
发现坐在身旁的弟弟低声笑了起来，姜丹尼尔有点不满地抱怨，面上却有了点被窥见心事的羞赧。弟弟摇了摇手指：“我才没那么好心告诉你呢。这种答案，要哥自己去寻找啊。”说完，他扭头跟姜丹尼尔对视了两秒，两个人都不约而同地再次笑出了声。  
而现在，在小小的空间堵住邕圣祐的姜丹尼尔却觉得，自己已经找到了答案。  
“沙漏。”半晌，姜丹尼尔终于开了口。邕圣祐看不见他脸上的笑意，他却依旧心情愉快地喃喃自语，“就算有沙漏，沙子漏完了再倒转过来不就好了。”  
“什么沙漏？”邕圣祐懵懵地问道。  
如果一定要悲观的话，不如把每一次内心的局促不安、每一次的争吵都当作沙漏。解决了，只要倒转过来，沙子就会继续流动的。  
他们的关系不会是停滞不前的。现在不过是出现了一个邕圣祐曾经试图追求的弟弟罢了，以后或许还会有更多的人、更多的瓶颈需要去面对，但姜丹尼尔必须要对自己有信心。他想，他现在理解李大辉话语中的含义了。  
他的信心源泉，不就是邕圣祐的爱吗？  
姜丹尼尔努力站直身子，可怜兮兮地垂眼望着邕圣祐：“我是说，我好喜欢你啊，圣祐哥。”  
邕圣祐愣了愣，笑得有点无奈。用鼻尖蹭了蹭姜丹尼尔，他低声回应：“我知道，我也是。”说完，他握住姜丹尼尔的手，用自己的额头试探着姜丹尼尔的体温。还好，刚才太急了才让他心慌意乱，现在感觉也没烧得那么严重。但邕圣祐却不敢大意，“尼尔啊，你整理一下，我去给大辉说一声，有机会再请他吃饭吧。你需要回去休息。”说完，他再次揉了一把姜丹尼尔的头发，打开隔间的门匆匆走了出去。  
姜丹尼尔坐在马桶盖上，愣愣地抬头望向邕圣祐消失的地方，好半天，唇角才出现了一抹有些意味深长的笑意。放在兜里的手机震动起来，揉了揉脸让自己清醒一点，姜丹尼尔埋头去看短讯。  
是李大辉发来的。  
“尼尔哥你这个醋精！！！不至于吃顿饭都不让吧！！！你不是也在吗！！！”  
摇了摇头，姜丹尼尔笑了起来，眼底浮出了一丝类似于胜利者的得意。他慢悠悠地回复：“你在说什么呀？我病了呀，这不是没办法吗？下次再找你出来玩哦(·•︠‿•︡ )v”  
“尼尔？你还好吗？走吧，我们回家。”  
“好。”收起手机，姜丹尼尔抬起头，对穿好外套、拿着两人随身物品的邕圣祐露出虚弱却灿烂的笑容。他站起来扑在邕圣祐身上，仗着年纪轻了几岁，没有任何心理负担地撒娇，“我要喝圣祐哥煮的玉米粥。”

 

至于姜丹尼尔到底是不是故意把自己弄病的？  
又有谁知道呢，反正邕圣祐也不在意。拍着姜丹尼尔的背小声安抚着，脸上挂着笑的邕圣祐现在想的，只是快点把自己的大狗狗养好罢了。


End file.
